L'AFFAIRE HOLMES
by Lady Sybille
Summary: Et si Sherlock Holmes enquêtait sur une affaire de famille ?


**Introduction à l'affaire**

LE PRINTEMPS dans toute sa splendeur régnait sur Londres, un printemps doux, ensoleillé, fleuri, où des myriades d'oiseaux chantaient dans les parcs, ravissant les nombreux couples d'amoureux qui s'y promenaient.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en apercevant derrière les bosquets quelques-uns de ces Tristan et Iseult marchant la main dans la main, sous le regard inquisiteur de leur duègne. Mon âme, plus romantique que je ne l'aurais souhaitée, s'épanouissait devant ces démonstrations de tendresse...peut-être étais-je aussi un peu jaloux de ces jeunes gens amoureux qui semblaient isolés et inconscients de ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Soudain, la voix incisive et ironique de mon compagnon s'éleva, brisant la magie de l'instant, comme l'aube efface les doux rêves de la nuit.

« Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qu'il vous plairait de promener à cette époque dans un parc, mon cher Watson, mais tout de même je me sens humilié par votre désintérêt ! »

Je me tournai vers mon ami, Sherlock Holmes m'observait en souriant, ses yeux gris, profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, brillaient de plaisir et de malice.

« Mais non Holmes, voyons, je... balbutiai-je, confus. »

Holmes posa amicalement sa main sur mon épaule, il riait de bon cœur.

« Allons, mon pauvre Watson, je vous taquine ! Venez, je vous offre un bon verre de whisky pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir soumis à la torture. Pour vous, un célibataire romanesque, voir ces amoureux transis par la passion doit être un véritable supplice ! »

Je secouai la tête tristement, comme d'habitude Holmes traitait les choses du cœur comme un jeu ou une plaisanterie. Je le suivis en jetant un dernier regard sur le petit étang de la Serpentine recouvert de barques transportant d'autres jeunes couples...

Holmes m'entraîna d'un pas allègre jusqu'à un pub exigu qu'il semblait connaître depuis fort longtemps, car le patron accourut vers nous à grands renforts de courbettes pour nous accompagner jusqu'à une table libre. Nous nous installâmes en poussant un long soupir de soulagement...

Il y avait déjà plusieurs mois que Holmes et moi étions enfermés dans notre petit salon de Baker Street, c'étaient nos premières sorties dans la capitale, et nous avions l'air plus heureux que jamais. La promenade était devenue un besoin pour nos nerfs qu'un hiver long et rigoureux avait passablement fatigués.

Nous étions à la fin du mois d'avril de l'année 1883, je ne connaissais Sherlock Holmes que depuis trois ans et semblais ne jamais pouvoir en connaître toutes les facettes ; à chaque minute, j'étais surpris par cet être étrange qui avait transformé ma vie. Je le contemplais tandis qu'il sirotait son verre d'alcool en dissertant sur l'intérêt pour l'humanité des théories de Charles Darwin, mort il y avait tout juste un an.

Il devait avoir à peine trente ans et arborait un front proéminent d'intellectuel et un regard profond qu'il ne m'a été donné de voir que chez très peu de personnes dans ma vie. J'ignorais tout de son passé et ne pensais pas qu'un jour je dusse en savoir davantage, je l'imaginais donc orphelin, sans amis ni parents éloignés, un phénomène unique apparu spontanément. Je m'étais accoutumé à cet état de choses. Holmes connaissait, quant à lui, tous les détails de mon existence et j'ignorais jusqu'à son lieu de naissance... Ce jour-là, je me demandais toujours quelle sorte d'homme était assis en face de moi et comme d'habitude, lassé de toutes mes hypothèses inutiles, je l'écoutais en silence...

Nous rentrâmes à Baker Street à pied, profitant au maximum des derniers rayons de soleil de ce jour qui déclinait. Holmes continuait à parler, faisant preuve d'une volubilité qui lui était inhabituelle et que j'attribuais à la magnifique journée que nous venions de passer...et aussi au verre de whisky...

Nous étions à peine arrivés en vue du perron du 221 que la porte s'en ouvrit immédiatement, laissant s'échapper une madame Hudson en proie à une si forte émotion que son chignon, habituellement impeccable, avait glissé sur le côté de son crâne. J'en déduisais que notre chère logeuse avait dû guetter notre retour à la fenêtre du salon dont j'apercevais les rideaux tirés. Elle accourut jusqu'à nous en agitant les bras.

« Monsieur Holmes ! Monsieur Holmes ! Un message pour vous ! Vite ! »

Holmes, profondément surpris par tant d'agitation pour un simple message de la part d'une femme calme et posée, lui demanda de s'apaiser. Nous la suivîmes dans l'appartement, sous les regards stupéfaits des autres passants. Sur la table du salon, Mme Hudson s'empara d'un bout de papier blanc qu'elle tendit d'une main tremblante au détective.

Holmes réclama du thé, sans doute pour donner quelque chose à faire à cette pauvre Mme Hudson si angoissée, puis il parcourut la lettre des yeux. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vis alors son visage, si pâle d'ordinaire, devenir blême. Machinalement, mon ami s'assit dans un fauteuil et ses yeux fixèrent le foyer de la cheminée désespérément vide. Sa main lâcha la lettre qui retomba sur le sol, puis il se cacha le visage de ses mains avec l'expression de quelqu'un de très bouleversé. J'étais si surpris que je ne trouvais rien à lui dire, j'entendais Mme Hudson murmurer derrière moi :

« Mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! »

Je m'approchai doucement de Holmes et me saisis de la lettre, la voici :

 _Richmond,_

 _26 avril 1883,_

 _Cher M. Sherlock Holmes,_

 _Je suis chargé d'une bien pénible tâche. En effet, votre père a été victime d'un très grave accident, nous craignons pour sa vie. Monsieur Sherringford réclame votre présence immédiate, Monsieur Mycroft est lui aussi attendu, il a été prévenu par mes soins. Venez vite, je vous en supplie !_

 _Docteur Sigismond Ressing._

 _P.- S. : Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour le moment._

A mon tour, je ne pus que murmurer un « Mon Dieu », j'étais ému et étonné. Je levai les yeux sur Holmes, il était toujours prostré, incapable du moindre mouvement, son impassibilité coutumière avait volé en éclat. Ce fut à moi de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, j'envoyais Mme Hudson préparer les valises de Holmes, ainsi que le thé réclamé auparavant. Tandis que je cherchais un horaire de train adéquat en direction de Richmond pour l'heure qui suivait, la voix de Holmes s'éleva tout à coup, rauque et transformée :

« Mme Hudson ! Préparez aussi la malle du docteur Watson, je vous prie ! Il part avec moi ! »

Je me retournai pour le contempler avec stupeur, il s'était levé, son visage avait pâli, ses yeux étaient rouges, il me jeta un sourire attristé.

« Je dois vous avouer, mon cher Watson, que je ne me sens pas la force d'affronter un tel voyage seul !

\- Mais ce sont vos affaires personnelles, Holmes ! Votre propre père ! protestai-je. »

Il fit un vague geste de la main comme pour balayer mes arguments.

« Vous êtes devenu ma seule famille maintenant ! »

Je restai muet sous le coup, incapable de la moindre parole ou du moindre geste. Holmes s'approcha lentement de moi et me prit des mains l'horaire des trains que je consultais.

« Magnifique ! Il y a un express pour Richmond dans un peu moins de vingt minutes à la gare Victoria ! Si nous trouvons un fiacre immédiatement, nous y serons ce soir. »

Holmes partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre, je courus jusqu'à la mienne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions confortablement installés dans un wagon de première classe en partance pour la jolie ville de Richmond…

Soudain, je songeai à ces deux hommes qui possédaient le même nom de famille que mon compagnon et bien que Holmes eût l'air taciturne et morose, je poussai la témérité jusqu'à le questionner :

« Holmes ! Qui sont MM. Sherringford et Mycroft Holmes ? Vos oncles ? »

Holmes eut un étrange sourire et répondit sur un ton ironique :

« Mes frères ! »

Une telle réponse m'intéressa au plus haut point et je repris avec enthousiasme :

« J'ignorais que vous aviez des frères ! Ne devrions-nous pas les attendre ? N'habitent-ils pas à Londres ?

\- Mycroft, oui, Sherringford, quant à lui, vit dans notre demeure ancestrale de Richmond : « _My Croft_ », avec mon père : Sigel.

\- Et votre mère ? »

Holmes me jeta un regard attristé et las.

« Elle est morte, il y a de cela une bonne dizaine d'années.

\- Oh, veuillez m'excuser Holmes, repris-je, confus.

\- Ne vous excusez pas mon cher Watson, comment pourriez-vous le savoir ? Ma mère s'appelait Violet, disons que le chagrin et la maladie eurent raison d'elle avant l'âge. »

Un silence gêné de quelques secondes succéda à cette triste réponse.

« Mais n'aurions-nous pas dû attendre votre frère Mycroft à Londres ? Il aurait été certainement heureux de faire le voyage avec vous. »

Holmes eut le même sourire bizarre et répondit d'une voix terne tout à coup :

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui Watson, il a déjà été prévenu, il est peut-être même déjà sur place ! On ne doit plus qu'attendre l'arrivée du fils rebelle.

\- Du fils rebelle ? Vous ? »

Holmes me fit un clin d'œil, puis resta muet tout le long du voyage, refusant de répondre à mes questions et Dieu sait si mes tentatives furent nombreuses cet après-midi-là…

L'obscurité était déjà tombée lorsque nous mîmes pied à terre sur le petit quai de Richmond. La lune brillait vivement dans le ciel d'encre de cette nuit-là, mais elle était d'une belle couleur rousse, un signe de malheur… Personne ne semblait nous attendre sur le quai pratiquement désert, donc Holmes me proposa une promenade nocturne jusqu'à son ancienne demeure à quelques lieues de là. La soirée était nuageuse, belle, mais froide, une bonne marche nous réchaufferait, j'acceptai avec plaisir. Nous nous chargeâmes chacun de notre malle et partîmes.

La campagne était profondément endormie, nous traversâmes la ville où quelques lampadaires répandaient une douce lumière réconfortante. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes dans le silence et l'obscurité des champs cultivés. Aucune âme, aucun être vivant...ou mort...ne rôdait aux alentours... Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était le claquement de nos chaussures vernies sur le sol caillouteux.

Et soudain, derrière un bouquet d'arbres immobiles, surgit la façade noirâtre et imposante d'un manoir où aucune lumière ne pouvait attester qu'il y eut des êtres doués de vie. Cela me donna la chair de poule malgré moi. Holmes s'arrêta quelques instants devant le portail à contempler cette demeure, sa demeure. Il tendit la main sur la barrière et l'ouvrit doucement, mais un petit grincement s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit et nous nous tînmes immobiles, attentifs au moindre bruit venant de la maison.

Tout à coup une forme noire s'approcha lentement de nous et je compris au grognement que cette ombre nous jeta que c'était le gardien attitré de la maison. Je me préparais à reculer et à entraîner Holmes avec moi derrière la protection du portail, lorsque mon compagnon murmura d'une voix douce et faible :

« Ralf ! C'est moi Ralf ! Sherlock ! »

Un instant, l'ombre s'arrêta dans sa course et sembla indécise. Un rayon de lune perça la couche de nuage et éclaira la scène qui se déroulait devant moi. Un énorme chien noir nous observait, un immense dogue allemand, le museau pointé vers nous, reniflait l'air ambiant, reconnaissant certainement une ancienne odeur, celle de son maître d'autrefois. Il se mit à pousser des gémissements plaintifs et à trépigner sur place, ne sachant que faire. Holmes s'approcha de lui, entrant résolument dans le domaine privé, le chien se mit à grogner de nouveau, pourtant il se laissa caresser par le détective et lui lécha même la main.

« Un vieux compagnon de jeunesse Watson ! chuchota Holmes. Un brave chien qui m'accompagnait lors de mes escapades à cheval. Allons Ralf, à la maison ! »

Le chien hésita encore avant d'obéir à son ancien maître, puis il se décida tout à coup et nous précéda sans bruit sur l'allée complètement obscure. Je continuais de garder le silence, pourtant j'étais assailli de questions et je brûlais d'interroger Holmes. Nous arrivâmes enfin devant la porte d'entrée. Holmes se saisit d'un marteau de bronze brillant étrangement dans cette nuit ambiante et frappa trois longs coups sur le bois de la porte. Cela raisonna un peu dans le silence de la maison endormie, mais après plusieurs minutes d'attente, des pas feutrés se firent percevoir tout à coup et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Un homme se tenait sur le seuil d'entrée, un homme grand, maigre, les cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, tenant d'une main ferme un chandelier où se consumait une bougie… Des yeux gris nous fixèrent un bref instant, puis une voix sans émotion, froide, sèche s'éleva dans la nuit :

« Bien ! Te voilà enfin ! »

Holmes ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais l'homme leva la main et fit taire mon compagnon. Ses yeux me scrutèrent avec une profondeur et une attention si inquiétantes que je me sentis mal à l'aise. Soudain, l'homme reprit la parole :

« Et lui, qui est-ce ? »

Cette fois, Holmes répondit d'une voix impassible :

« Mon ami, le docteur Watson, qui a eu la bonté d'accepter de m'accompagner !

\- Mais ce ne sont pas ses affaires, Sherlock ! »

Je sursautai en entendant prononcer le prénom de mon ami sur un ton si hostile.

« Oui, mais ce sont les miennes, Sherringford ! rétorqua froidement Holmes. »

Je contemplai avec curiosité le frère de mon ami. En effet, dans ce clair-obscur, cet homme semblait posséder les mêmes yeux gris, le même regard profond que le fameux détective. Il s'effaça pour nous laisser entrer. Je me rendis compte en le voyant refermer le loquet de la porte d'entrée qu'il était presque aussi grand que Sherlock Holmes. Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre de couleur bordeaux. Il nous tendit une clé sans autre cérémonie et s'écria sèchement :

« Vous devez être fatigués ! Sherlock, tu connais le chemin ! Bonne nuit ! »

Une manière de nous renvoyer sans doute ; il nous tendit ensuite le chandelier et s'apprêtait à s'enfuir. Holmes le retint par le bras.

« Quand pourrai-je voir père ?

\- Pas avant demain Sherlock. Bonne nuit ! »

Je le vis disparaître dans un couloir obscur et une porte se ferma, quelque part.

Cette maison possédait une atmosphère éprouvante et désagréable, j'avais comme la pénible impression d'avoir pénétré dans l'antre de quelque animal maléfique et je ne pus empêcher ma main de flatter le brave chien qui était resté collé à nos talons. Le vieux dogue, dont le museau grisonnait, eut la délicatesse de ne pas grogner. Peut-être lui aussi ressentait-il l'étrange ambiance de cette demeure vétuste...

J'entendis Holmes pousser un long soupir et il m'entraîna dans un autre couloir sombre jusqu'à un escalier majestueux. Il me conduisit à une chambre fermée à clé qu'il ne réussit à ouvrir qu'après plusieurs minutes d'essais infructueux. Enfin, la porte céda avec un petit grincement. Je compris que nous nous trouvions dans l'ancienne chambre de Holmes. Elle ne devait pas souvent être ouverte et utilisée, peut-être même jamais depuis son départ de la maison, à en juger par l'odeur de renfermé qui stagnait dans l'air ambiant. Holmes leva le chandelier dans la pièce et fit un lent arc de cercle avec le bras. C'était une chambre ordinaire, deux lits, une armoire, un bureau et une petite étagère chargée de livres. Les deux lits étant faits, j'en déduisai que Sherringford Holmes et les autres membres de la famille du détective avaient bien compris que celui-ci ne viendrait pas sans son inséparable compagnon, le docteur Watson.

Le chien se coucha au pied du lit contre la fenêtre, cela fut fait si naturellement par l'animal que je compris aussi que c'était là l'ancien lit de Holmes. D'ailleurs, ce fut sur celui-ci que Holmes s'assit ensuite. Il avait déposé le chandelier pratiquement éteint sur le bureau et il soupira.

« Holmes ! Quelle étrange maison ! murmurai-je, malgré moi.

\- C'était pourtant la mienne, Watson. J'y ai vécu une bonne partie de ma vie, chuchota-t'il, en commençant à se dévêtir. »

Je saisis qu'il était l'heure non pas de comprendre, mais d'essayer de se reposer un peu, alors je soufflai la bougie. Nous nous couchâmes quelques minutes plus tard. Seule la respiration régulière du chien brisait le silence angoissant de cette demeure à l'atmosphère pesante pour nos nerfs... Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour m'endormir...

 **Premier Jour**

Lorsque le lendemain matin arriva, j'ouvris les yeux sur une chambre vide, Holmes s'était déjà levé. Je bondis sur le sol, m'habillai bien vite pour ouvrir avec précaution la porte et sortir dans le couloir. Lui aussi était complètement vide, de plus il était très obscur. J'arrivai après plusieurs hésitations jusqu'à l'escalier de la nuit dernière. Il était beaucoup moins majestueux qu'il ne m'avait semblé alors. Je descendis doucement les marches qui craquèrent les unes après les autres dans le silence de la maison.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, des voix me parvinrent, ainsi il y avait de la vie dans cette demeure silencieuse ! J'en fus, je ne sais trop pourquoi, soulagé et me dirigeai d'un pas moins indécis vers le bruit. Je me retrouvai alors devant une porte que j'avais identifiée comme celle de la pièce où s'entretenaient ces êtres vivants. J'espérais voir Holmes parmi eux.

Je frappai doucement le bois puis ouvris lentement la porte. Une grande pièce s'offrit à mon regard. Une haute cheminée se dressait dans l'ombre, de nombreux tableaux étaient accrochés sur les murs, dans un coin trônait un grand piano droit, une table était chargée de victuailles pour le petit-déjeuner. Plusieurs personnes se tenaient là. Deux hommes et à mon grand dam, Holmes n'était pas parmi eux, ainsi que deux servantes occupées à servir le thé à ces messieurs.

Des deux hommes, je reconnus immédiatement Sherringford Holmes, debout au centre de la pièce, s'entretenant avec le second personnage, un peu plus imposant et massif que Sherringford. L'inconnu était assis confortablement dans un fauteuil de cuir, un cigare à la main.

Tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi, je me sentais horriblement mal à l'aise. Le silence était retombé sur la conversation, personne ne bougeait, ne m'aidait à me départir de l'oppressant sentiment d'être importun qui me saisissait. Soudain, une voix joyeuse s'éleva dans mon dos, je soupirai avec soulagement lorsque je reconnus Sherlock Holmes.

« Ah ! Je vois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance ! C'est bien ! »

Sherringford quitta sa position de statue de sel et répondit froidement :

« M. Watson n'a pas daigné se présenter ! »

Confus, j'entrai dans la pièce, sous les regards toujours perçants de toutes ces personnes.

« Pardonnez-moi, je vous en prie. Je... J'ai cru entendre que je pouvais entrer et...

\- Mais vous avez fort bien fait, docteur ! Mon frère Sherringford est un peu nerveux ces temps-ci, il faut lui pardonner son agacement, sourit l'homme assis dans le fauteuil. »

Il posa sur moi des yeux gris de la même teinte délavée que ceux de mon ami. Ce ne pouvait être que Mycroft Holmes. Il leva la main dans un geste d'apaisement, puis la tendit vers mon compagnon. Holmes s'approcha de cet homme qui l'observait avec une certaine bienveillance, le premier doux regard que cette maison froide jetait sur mon compagnon…et sur moi. Holmes s'empara de la main et la serra chaleureusement.

« Bien ! s'écria Sherringford, en coupant les effusions et les retrouvailles entre les deux frères. Je suppose que tu ignores ce qui est arrivé à père, Sherlock ?

\- Tu supposes bien, Sherringford ! répliqua Holmes en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil aux côtés de son frère. »

Je m'assis à mon tour, regardant avec tristesse les deux servantes débarrasser silencieusement la table de toutes les victuailles du petit-déjeuner. Holmes contempla aussi les deux jeunes femmes avant de se tourner vers ses frères.

« Que s'est-il donc passé pour que vous osiez me rappeler, Sherringford ? »

Il y eut un silence gêné qui suivit cette question posée par mon ami sur un ton ironique.

« Père a eu un terrible accident, répondit Mycroft.

\- Accident, tu parles ! C'est une tentative de meurtre ! rectifia Sherringford.

\- Quelqu'un a tiré sur lui alors qu'il se promenait à cheval. Il a été blessé à la poitrine, le docteur Ressing et un chirurgien de Richmond, le docteur Mosley ont dû l'opérer. Nous craignons pour ses jours. Il est fort probable qu'il ne s'en sorte pas, expliqua l'imposant Mycroft Holmes d'une voix assez neutre.

\- Et alors qu'y puis-je ? demanda Holmes, impassible.

\- Ne t'es-tu pas affublé du titre pompeux de détective consultant ? Qu'es-tu censé faire dans un cas comme celui-ci ? »

Holmes posa tranquillement son regard froid sur Sherringford.

« Tenez-vous réellement à ce que j'enquête ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable… murmura mon ami. »

Sherringford jeta un regard triomphant sur Mycroft.

« J'avais raison. Sherlock est un incapable. Sa réputation est surfaite.

\- Pourtant à Londres, j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir à l'œuvre. Et… répondit Mycroft Holmes.

\- C'est un incapable ! coupa sèchement Sherringford sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. »

Etonné de l'apathie de mon ami face à ces insultes réitérées, je ne pus m'empêcher de le défendre violemment.

« M. Sherlock Holmes est le meilleur détective que vous pourriez trouver dans ce pays et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu'il est le meilleur détective du monde, répliquai-je. De plus, c'est votre frère, il a droit au respect !

\- Au respect ? répéta Sherringford d'une voix sarcastique. Lui ? C'est un fils et un frère indigne. D'ailleurs, à mes yeux, ce n'est déjà plus un frère depuis longtemps. »

Sur sa lancée, il se tourna vers le détective et le fusilla du regard.

« Tu ne lui as donc pas raconté Sherlock ? De quel courage tu as fait preuve ! »

Je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante de Holmes, mais rien ne vint, le fameux détective baissait les yeux piteusement. Sherringford poussa un ricanement cassant.

« Mais ce n'est pas à moi de raconter les scandales familiaux. Demandez aux valets si vous voulez des précisions, docteur Watson. J'ai à faire. »

Et Sherringford sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Un long silence suivit son départ. Puis Mycroft Holmes poussa un long soupir. Il se tourna amicalement vers son frère.

« Vous deux, vous ne changerez jamais, à croire que les disputes vous plaisent. En tout cas, il ne t'a pas pardonné.

\- En effet ! Il a une très bonne mémoire pour les fautes qu'on a faites.

\- Faute, faute, murmura Mycroft en haussant les épaules. C'était ton droit, ta vie. »

Holmes releva la tête et sourit tristement à son frère.

« C'était une faute inacceptable pour cette famille, Mycroft. »

Mycroft hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Peut-être devrais-tu être enfin mis au fait de ce qui s'est passé. Je vais donc t'expliquer la chose avec le plus de détails possibles, je connais ta méthode. Voilà, père a pris l'habitude depuis quelques mois, de faire une petite promenade à cheval dans les environs tous les après-midi. C'est une règle immuable.

\- Comme tout ce qui régit cette maison, dit amèrement Holmes.

\- Normalement, il fait seulement le tour de Richmond et revient. Cela ne lui prend que deux ou trois heures, selon la saison. Ce jour-là, le temps était mauvais, le vent soufflait, la pluie menaçait, mais père n'en eut cure et sortit tout de même vers trois heures. Mais vers huit heures du soir, son cheval est rentré sans lui. Sherringford s'en inquiéta. De plus, alarmé par le temps qui changeait, l'obscurité qui tombait et l'orage qui grondait, Sherringford organisa des recherches, et partit à leur tête. Pendant deux heures, ils fouillèrent chaque fourré, chaque buisson, mais bientôt il fit nuit noire. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de le retrouver, la pluie se mit à tomber en trombe, ils durent abandonner.

Le lendemain, avec le concours de la police, les recherches reprirent. Heureusement, un garçon d'écurie retrouva notre père et ils purent le ramener à la maison. Père avait sombré dans l'inconscience, il était transi de froid, durement blessé à la poitrine et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. On envoya quérir un médecin et un chirurgien. En effet, son cas nécessitait une opération immédiate afin de retirer la balle qui était restée logée dans le corps, assez proche du cœur. Enfin, deux heures après l'avoir retrouvé, père était étendu, assommé par la morphine, dans sa chambre. Le chirurgien rentra chez lui, laissant le docteur Ressing de surveillance. D'ailleurs, il est encore au chevet de père, tu le verras tout à l'heure si tu le veux… Les convocations nous ont été envoyées durant cette même matinée... Enfin c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais personnellement.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ? questionna Holmes à brûle-pourpoint. Tu aurais pu mener l'enquête seul. »

Mycroft Holmes sembla gêné par cette interrogation.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas pour l'héritage ? reprit Holmes.

\- Non, bien sûr, rétorqua Mycroft. Sherringford et nous tous souhaitons savoir très vite qui a fait cela et pourquoi.

\- Je comprends, mais tu es très bien capable d'enquêter seul, répéta Holmes, imperturbable. Tu possèdes de meilleurs dons de détective que moi.

\- Peut-être… Mais l'action, le terrain… Ce n'est pas ma place, tu comprends ? »

Holmes observa attentivement son frère, puis reprit lentement :

« Je comprends… Tu as donc suggéré à Sherringford de faire appel à moi. Quel magnifique conseil tu lui as donné ! Il me hait.

\- Oui, mais j'ai pensé aussi que tu avais ainsi la possibilité de prouver à tout le monde ici, et à Sherringford en particulier, que tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le croient. Enquête, cherche, questionne et trouve le coupable. Après cette maison pourrait redevenir la tienne.

\- J'ai tout pouvoir ?

\- Oui, répondit sèchement une voix venue de la porte. »

Sherringford se tenait dans l'entrée, la main posée sur la poignée.

« Trouve le criminel, si tu le peux, et amène-le moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas toi ? s'écria Holmes. »

Sherringford eut un étrange sourire.

« L'heure n'est pas aux interrogatoires ! Va étudier le terrain tout d'abord. Cherche des indices. Essaye donc de jouer le détective puisque c'est maintenant ton métier.

\- Mais avec plaisir ! sourit Holmes en se levant de son fauteuil. Venez Watson. »

Je le rejoignis immédiatement. Holmes, en passant à côté de son frère, lui demanda :

« Au fait, le nom de cet inestimable garçon d'écurie ?

\- Jimmy Rolling. Logiquement, tu le trouveras sur son lieu de travail.

\- Et le nom de l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête ?

\- C'est un ami de père, l'inspecteur Mac Frey. »

Holmes s'inclina et nous sortîmes.

« Maintenant je vais rendre visite à mon père. Voulez-vous m'accompagner Watson ?

\- Ma foi, êtes-vous sûr que je ne vais pas vous déranger ?

\- Bien entendu, mon ami. »

Nous quittâmes la pièce et je suivis Holmes dans le dédale de couloirs de la maison. Soudain il frappa à une porte. Un visage de jeune fille, couvert de taches de rousseur, apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

« Que désirez-vous ? M. Holmes dort encore.

\- Pourrais-je le voir ? »

La jeune femme parut ennuyée, ne sachant que dire, ni que faire.

« M. Sherringford Holmes m'a interdit de laisser entrer quiconque.

\- Mademoiselle, je suis son fils Sherlock. »

Elle regarda mon ami d'un air surpris et s'écarta de la porte. Une vaste pièce s'étala devant mes yeux. Les boiseries brillaient d'une douce lumière dorée. Les murs, très clairs, étaient surchargés de tableaux et de photographies. Les grands rideaux sombres étaient tirés et laissaient pénétrer la lueur du soleil printanier. Il y avait une cheminée dans un coin. De grands bouquets de fleurs trônaient sur les meubles. Une porte apparaissait sur un côté de la chambre, elle devait communiquer avec une petite pièce adjacente, peut-être une autre chambre. En tout cas cette pièce ne ressemblait pas du tout à une chambre de malade. S'il n'y avait pas ce grand lit majestueux où un homme était allongé, la respiration sifflante, avec à ses côtés un petit guéridon couvert de potions et autres fioles suspectes, l'endroit aurait été charmant. Le père de mon compagnon était profondément endormi, les mains posées sur la poitrine.

Holmes s'approcha doucement du lit. Je ne le suivis pas, me sentant terriblement gêné. Je m'approchai de la jeune garde-malade. Elle se tenait contre le fameux guéridon et observait mon ami de ses grands yeux verts où régnait un étonnement profond.

« C'est bien M. Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Mais oui.

\- On en parle parfois. Son histoire est si terrible, si triste. Je ne pensais pas le voir un jour ici, pas après le mal qu'on lui a fait. »

Soudain, elle se tut et rougit, pensant être allée trop loin dans ses confidences. Pour dissiper le malaise, je la questionnai sur l'état de M. Holmes. Le père de Holmes était revenu plusieurs fois à lui, mais la douleur était encore si forte que le docteur Ressing préférait l'assommer à coups de médicaments et de sédatifs. Il ne fallait surtout pas que le malade bougeât. A tout moment il pouvait se réveiller, alors il fallait le nourrir avec d'infinies précautions. Il pouvait parler mais ne devait pas le faire...

Tout en écoutant les réponses de la jeune femme, j'observais moi aussi le détective. Mon ami se tenait silencieux devant le lit de son père. Soudain, il posa sa longue main pâle sur une des mains du malade endormi. Ce dernier s'agita et ouvrit les yeux.

La jeune fille s'échappa aussitôt de la pièce, sans doute pour aller quérir le médecin.

M. Holmes regardait son fils et sourit doucement. Sherlock Holmes lui rendit son sourire.

« Sherlock…souffla le vieil homme.

\- Vous voyez que je peux venir vous voir, vous n'étiez pas obligé de vous blesser avec un fusil. »

M. Holmes ferma les yeux et son sourire se transforma en une grimace de souffrance. Sa main serra celle de son fils.

« Je vous promets, père, de découvrir qui a tenté de vous tuer.

\- Tu m'appelles…de nouveau…père…maintenant ? murmura le malade.

\- Ne l'êtes-vous pas ? Dormez maintenant, je reviendrai vous voir plus tard...si vous le voulez. »

Holmes se pencha et embrassa la main de son père. Son visage habituellement fermé trahissait une émotion profonde. Puis nous quittâmes la chambre. A l'extérieur, nous faillîmes percuter le docteur, c'était un homme assez gros, le cheveu rare, son visage reflétait une profonde inquiétude.

« Il s'est réveillé ?

\- Oui. Mais il souffre beaucoup, docteur Ressing. »

Holmes souriait en regardant le gros docteur, celui-ci l'observa avec attention puis un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Seigneur ! Vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé monsieur Holmes ! Pourtant quelques années se sont passées depuis votre départ.

\- Docteur Ressing ! Vous n'avez pas changé non plus.

\- Toujours aussi aimable et flatteur. Hélas, je sais bien que c'est faux. A mon âge, les années comptent double. »

Il se tourna vers moi et conserva son sourire.

« Vous devez être le docteur Watson. Charmé de faire votre connaissance.

\- Comment va mon père docteur Ressing ? »

Le docteur Ressing baissa la tête d'un air coupable.

« Je ne peux encore bien juger de la situation. Hier il était au plus mal, son état s'est stabilisé mais tout est encore possible. La blessure est sérieuse. Pardonnez-moi, je dois vous quitter. Je vous parlerai plus tard dans la journée…si cela est possible. »

Un instant, deux yeux angoissés fixèrent mon ami avec une telle insistance que j'en fus interloqué puis le docteur entra dans la chambre, coupant court à la conversation.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Watson ?

\- Le docteur Ressing semble apeuré mais je ne sais pas par quoi. L'état de son patient sans doute…

\- Je ne le pense pas. Allons voir Jimmy Rolling. »

A l'extérieur de la maison, un chien accourut vers nous en lançant des jappements joyeux, c'était Ralf. Holmes se dirigea vers les dépendances de la maison. Une silhouette blanche apparut devant un petit bâtiment ramassé aux murs de pierres apparentes, un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années portant un lourd seau. Nous le suivîmes.

L'adolescent entra dans l'écurie. Au moment où il en fermait la porte, une main de fer l'en empêcha. Le jeune homme nous jeta un regard effrayé et lâcha le seau dont l'eau se répandit sur le sol. Etrange attitude…

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? Si M. Holmes vous voit, il va me virer de mon emploi et je…

\- Du calme Jimmy ! sourit gentiment Holmes. C'est bien toi qui as découvert le corps de mon père ?

\- C'est exact. Mais alors vous… vous êtes M. Sherlock Holmes !

\- Charmé que tu connaisses mon nom.

\- Je connais aussi votre histoire, monsieur Holmes. Estelle me l'a souvent racontée. C'est une histoire terrible monsieur.

\- Oui, je la connais aussi, murmura doucement Holmes.

\- Estelle ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

\- La cuisinière, Watson. Elle faisait un peu office de gouvernante lorsque j'étais enfant. »

Plus le temps passait, plus l'enfance de Holmes m'apparaissait, moins je parvenais à l'imaginer enfant.

Nous entrâmes dans l'écurie. Plusieurs chevaux reposaient dans l'ombre. Jimmy nous contemplait avec stupéfaction.

« Que voulez-vous de moi, messieurs ? J'ai du travail et M. Sherringford Holmes ne paye pas les fainéants à ne rien faire.

\- Ne crains rien, tu es sous ma protection, répondit mon ami. J'ai besoin de toi. Connais-tu le chemin que mon père prend chaque jour pour se promener ?

\- Oui. Il m'arrive de l'accompagner lorsqu'il risque une crise de goutte. Il m'aime bien.

\- C'est parfait, tu vas nous guider et nous montrer où tu as découvert mon père. Watson, je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous demander si vous savez monter à cheval. »

En effet, ce n'était pas la peine, j'avais appris l'équitation lorsque j'étais dans l'armée des Indes, à Calcutta, pour la guerre d'Afghanistan. J'en avais gardé des souvenirs douloureux. Néanmoins, l'idée d'une petite promenade loin de l'atmosphère tendue de cette maison me plaisait. Holmes continuait d'interroger Jimmy :

« Quel cheval père utilisait-il pour sa promenade quotidienne ?

\- Le grand alezan _Irish Flower_. »

Holmes s'approcha de la bête et la caressa. Il se mit à l'examiner de près, inspectant les poils, la crinière, la musculature. Le puissant animal s'ébroua et posa sa longue tête sur l'épaule de Holmes, visiblement l'intrus ne le gênait pas.

« Tu l'as bouchonné depuis l'accident ?

\- Bien sûr, M. Holmes.

\- Avant ou après le retour des recherches ?

\- Après. _Irish Flower_ était trempé de sueur comme s'il avait couru des lieues, M. Holmes. Quand il est rentré, je n'ai pas pu m'occuper de lui immédiatement car M. Sherringford voulait que tous les hommes participent aux recherches. Donc en attendant, je l'ai juste enfermé dans son box et protégé avec une couverture.

\- Bien. Belle bête. Très bien proportionnée. Où est l'équipement de mon père ? »

Jimmy apporta une selle de cuir assez usée et différentes lanières et brides fatiguées.

« Tout est là. Mais cela a déjà été nettoyé, monsieur. Je doute que vous trouviez le moindre indice. »

Holmes sourit en regardant le jeune homme.

« Comment sais-tu que je m'intéresse à ce genre de choses ?

\- Je sais que vous êtes un détective et je sais que les détectives recherchent des indices. »

Jimmy souriait enchanté de sa répartie. Holmes observa méticuleusement l'équipement mais le visage fermé de mon compagnon m'apprit que ses recherches étaient vaines.

Une illumination soudaine me fit m'écrier :

« Et le tapis de selle ? »

Jimmy sursauta et se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans l'écurie.

« C'est étrange monsieur, je ne le trouve pas. A moins que je ne l'aie mal rangé. Vous savez, dans l'agitation de la nuit et…

\- Je comprends, peut-être réapparaîtra-t-il, reprit doucement Holmes. Allons en route, l'heure tourne. »

Le jeune palefrenier s'occupa d'un petit cheval bai assez docile et m'en tendit les rênes. Holmes s'empara d'une bride et d'un licol, et entreprit d'harnacher le cheval de son père. Il l'entraîna dehors sans prononcer une seule parole. Nous le vîmes sauter en selle. Je m'efforçai de monter le plus gracieusement possible sur ma selle et, étonné de conserver aussi facilement mon assiette après tant d'années sans faire d'équitation, je tendis la main à Jimmy qui s'en empara et d'un bond souple me rejoignit sur le cheval. Dans un claquement de langue sec, nous fîmes avancer nos chevaux.

Jimmy se montra très bavard pendant la promenade, il questionna Holmes sur la vie à Londres, il nous avoua que son rêve était de l'imiter, il se permit même de critiquer un peu monsieur Sherringford. J'appris ainsi que c'était l'aîné de la famille et que Mycroft était le cadet, Sherlock se trouvait donc être le benjamin. Egalement, je ne fus pas surpris d'apprendre que Sherringford était un maître dur, violent, froid, austère, qu'il n'hésitait pas à renvoyer quiconque commettait la moindre faute. L'ordre était le maître mot de cet homme.

Quant au père de Holmes, il ne jurait que par l'honneur de la famille et était aussi sévère que son fils. Mais la vieillesse semblait l'avoir adouci. Surtout grâce à ses promenades quotidiennes qui, depuis quelques mois, l'avaient beaucoup changé. Son humeur était devenue plus enjouée, même s'il restait un homme qui refusait la moindre défaillance de la part des autres et de lui-même.

Depuis les cinq ans que Jimmy vivait à « _My Croft_ », il n'avait jamais entendu prononcer le prénom de Sherlock par ses maîtres. Seule la cuisinière Estelle en parlait parfois…

Tout le temps que dura la promenade, Holmes examina les environs, répondant par monosyllabes aux multiples questions de notre guide. Mais rien ne le fit arrêter sa monture. Nous marchâmes longtemps, traversant des clairières bien aérées, des chemins boueux, des sous-bois odorants suivant les indications du jeune garçon. Enfin, tout à coup, Jimmy cria que nous étions arrivés et sauta lestement sur le sol. Le jeune garçon nous désigna un endroit près d'un fourré, assez proche du sentier. Holmes descendit de selle. Je les rejoignis à terre. Le détective nous demanda d'écarter les chevaux du chemin et sortit sa chère loupe d'une de ses poches. Il se mit à scruter le sol, l'herbe, l'écorce des arbres. C'était un endroit désert sur un chemin en plein milieu de la forêt. Jimmy observait le détective avec de grands yeux étonnés, il me lança un regard ahuri. Je me mis à rire.

« Cela surprend la première fois, c'est vrai. Mais c'est la méthode qu'utilise Sherlock Holmes pour découvrir des indices.

\- C'est un vrai détective alors ? questionna Jimmy avec un vif intérêt.

\- Mais oui, un véritable détective privé.

\- Comme il a de la chance, soupira-t-il avec envie. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant. »

Je brûlais d'interroger le gamin sur la vie privée de Holmes, sur ce fameux scandale, mais ma discrétion me l'interdisait. Je posai une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant tandis que Holmes se redressait et s'approchait. Il rangea sa loupe. Son visage impassible me dévoila pourtant qu'il n'avait, là non plus, rien découvert d'intéressant.

« Des branches brisées du fourré prouvent qu'il y a eu bien eu quelqu'un ou quelque chose d'allongé ici, quelques temps. Mais la pluie a tout délavé. Le sol est détrempé. Aucune trace, aucun indice précis. »

Holmes semblait découragé.

« Courage cher ami. Vous avez déjà entamé des enquêtes avec encore moins d'indices que cela. Cela ne vous a jamais empêché de découvrir le coupable. »

Il me jeta un regard et me sourit tristement.

« Nous verrons bien. Cette enquête est assez difficile à commencer.

\- Surtout que vous vous sentez impliqué personnellement. En tout cas, repris-je, notre homme est un sacré bon tireur, pouvoir viser et toucher quelqu'un dans ce fouillis d'arbres, de buissons, sans rater sa cible. C'est assez impressionnant.

\- Un très bon chasseur sans doute. Mais votre remarque Watson est intéressante. En effet, si on voulait supprimer mon père, pourquoi tendre son embuscade dans un endroit aussi sombre où la visibilité n'est pas très bonne ? Pourquoi ne pas plutôt se poster près d'une clairière ? Nous en avons traversé de magnifiques, très bien dégagées. Au moins, on ne lui aurait donné aucune chance de s'en tirer.

\- Que voulez-vous dire Holmes ? Vous pensez que votre père n'a pas été blessé ici ? »

Holmes ne me répondit pas et remonta en selle. Rien d'intéressant n'arriva ensuite. Nous terminâmes notre promenade avec amertume. Tout trois gardions un silence pensif…

Une fois en vue du manoir, j'aperçus le docteur Ressing dans l'allée. Il s'approcha de nous avec un sourire avenant. Il saisit la bride du cheval de Holmes le faisant reculer de quelques pas.

« Votre père est sous bonne garde, je n'ai que quelques minutes. Pourrais-je vous parler ? »

Holmes bondit de selle, Ressing se mit à marcher dans la cour à ses côtés, nous repartions en promenade. Jimmy entraîna les chevaux vers l'écurie.

« Ainsi votre frère vous a chargé de l'enquête ?

\- Dans un sens, répondit laconiquement Holmes.

\- Et il vous a relaté l'événement malheureux qui est arrivé à votre père ?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Peut-être désirez-vous me poser quelques questions ?

\- Cela se pourrait. Que pensez-vous de cette tentative d'assassinat ? »

Le docteur Ressing fronça les sourcils, il prit un visage contrarié, ses yeux d'une jolie couleur verte s'assombrirent.

« C'est difficile à dire, je ne suis pas médecin légiste. La balle a traversé la poitrine mais…

\- Ce n'est pas une autopsie que vous avez à opérer, docteur, sourit Holmes.

\- Bien sûr... C'est une balle de fusil de chasse, tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, qui a commis ce forfait. Mais nous ignorons quelle est exactement l'arme du crime. Je suis désolé. »

Holmes balaya les excuses du docteur d'un revers de main.

« Qui soupçonnez-vous docteur ? »

Ressing resta un instant stupéfait et muet.

« Mais…mais personne voyons… »

Holmes sourit ironiquement et croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Voici un docteur prêt à rester toute une nuit à veiller un malade au bord de la mort mais qui n'hésite pas à l'abandonner à un moment fatidique. Et ce pour seulement renseigner quelqu'un. Alors que, mon cher Ressing, vous auriez pu le faire plus tard, dans la maison. Vous êtes même obligé de laisser un garde-malade pour vous remplacer. De plus, vous êtes nerveux, inquiet. Allons ne soyez pas si surpris docteur, ne m'obligez pas à vous faire remarquer votre alliance que vous avez replacée au mauvais doigt après avoir joué avec. Enfin vous nous entraînez sur le chemin de campagne devant le manoir, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Et vous voudriez nous faire croire que vous ne savez rien d'important et de confidentiel. N'oubliez pas que je suis détective !

\- Mon Dieu, je ne l'oublie pas. J'y pense à chaque instant, murmura Ressing.

\- Alors, dites-nous ce que vous savez.

\- Certes, mais j'ai peur que vous ne m'accusiez de critiquer votre…

\- Famille ? N'ayez aucune crainte, il y a bien longtemps que je me suis fait à l'idée que je n'étais qu'un orphelin dans l'âme.

\- J'ai…j'ai peur pour ma vie si je vous révèle ce que je sais…

\- Votre vie ? m'écriais-je complètement stupéfait de cette réponse.

\- Comment cela se peut-il ? Que nous cachez-vous ? reprit doucement Holmes.

\- Votre frère…Sherringford…

\- Et bien ? Qu'a-t-il fait ? Est-ce lui le meurtrier ?

\- Je…je l'ai vu se diriger vers la forêt sur le chemin de promenade de votre père. Il…il avait son fusil de chasse à la main… Il est revenu vers cinq heures… »

Holmes continua, son visage restait impassible.

« Vous croyez que c'est lui qui a tiré sur mon père ?

\- L'arme a fonctionné… »

Le docteur Ressing s'effondra à nos pieds, évanoui. Je me portai à son secours immédiatement. Holmes m'aida à l'emporter vers la maison. Fort heureusement, Ressing reprit connaissance devant la porte. Nous n'alertâmes pas le maître d'hôtel que nous rencontrâmes pour la première fois dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Un instant, il me sembla alors étrange que ce fût Sherringford qui nous ouvrit le soir de notre arrivée au château, alors que c'était le travail du maître d'hôtel… M. Sherringford Holmes me paraissait un drôle de personnage…

Nous entraînâmes le médecin encore chancelant dans une sorte de salon, transformé en fumoir, où des râteliers de pipe et des pots à tabac étaient disposés un peu partout, prêts à l'emploi. Nous l'installâmes confortablement dans un fauteuil. Il reprenait son souffle en nous observant avec inquiétude. Holmes ouvrit un des majestueux buffets de bois sombre et s'empara d'une bouteille de cognac. Il tendit la boisson réconfortante au docteur. Soudain les yeux de Ressing fixèrent un point derrière nous avec effroi. Nous fîmes volte-face, Holmes et moi. Comme un être diabolique, une apparition dramatique, Sherringford se tenait devant la porte ouverte.

« Docteur Ressing ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez quitté votre poste ? »

Sa voix froide et incisive fut coupée par une réponse sèche de Holmes, la première riposte que le benjamin se permettait en présence de son aîné.

« Sherringford ! Ne vois-tu pas que le docteur a eu un évanouissement ? Il est exténué, il est sorti un instant à l'extérieur pour s'aérer l'esprit et il nous a rencontré.

\- Mensonge ! riposta le frère. Il vous attendait. Je vous ai vu discuter sur le chemin. Tu commets toujours les mêmes erreurs, je vois. »

Les deux frères se fusillèrent du regard.

« Docteur Ressing, veuillez, je vous prie, retourner auprès de mon père. Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Toujours pas, murmura Ressing. »

Le gras médecin se leva. Son état semblait s'être amélioré mais je pouvais voir que ses nerfs étaient durement touchés. Un peu de repos ne lui aurait pas fait de mal… Je lui pris le bras et croisai son regard inquiet.

« Je suis médecin moi aussi, si vous voulez que je vous aide, je le ferai avec joie, m'exclamai-je. Vous êtes fatigué et devez avoir une famille qui vous attend. »

Un sourire illumina son visage rond et poupin.

« Cela ne serait pas de refus. Peut-être ce soir, je pensais rentrer quelques heures chez moi justement. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser. »

Le docteur Ressing sortit lentement de la pièce. Nous étions seuls.

Sherlock Holmes s'empara de sa pipe et d'un peu de tabac. Sherringford nous rejoignit. Nous nous assîmes tous les trois. Le maître de la maison saisit une des multiples pipes accrochées sur les râteliers et se mit à fumer. Son visage à l'expression si dure se détendit un peu. Je suivis le mouvement et allumai une cigarette. Sherringford regardait Holmes intensément.

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé.

\- Toi non plus.

\- C'est tout de même étonnant qu'il faille attendre un malheur pour se revoir… »

Holmes sourit tristement.

« Aurions-nous pu nous revoir autrement ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné Sherlock et je ne sais pas si je le pourrai un jour. Donc, je ne pense pas que nous aurions pu faire autrement. Enfin, je vieillis, les années passent…et malgré toutes les horreurs que je dis lorsque je suis en colère, tu restes mon frère. Cela doit être inscrit dans mon sang… »

Les deux frères se regardèrent un bref instant.

« Comme tu es doux tout à coup, Sherringford, en effet tu vieillis, sourit Holmes. Enfin, c'est la vie... Que me veux-tu ?

\- Je viens pour l'interrogatoire.

\- L'interrogatoire ?

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu procèdes ? Maintenant que tu as vu le lieu du crime, il est temps que tu te mettes à réfléchir. Comme la police a déjà procédé. Pose-moi donc tes petites questions indiscrètes. »

Sherringford accompagna ses mots d'un grand sourire. Holmes le lui rendit.

« Très bien. Aimes-tu toujours autant la chasse ?

\- Toujours.

\- Tu étais bon tireur si ma mémoire est bonne.

\- Ma foi, assez.

\- Connais-tu le chemin habituel que père prenait pour son excursion journalière ? »

En un instant les deux sourires fondirent comme neige au soleil. Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard glacé, toute sympathie avait disparu entre eux.

« Tu me suspectes ?

\- Un détective ne doit négliger aucune hypothèse, tu l'ignorais ?

\- Alors tu peux me noter sur ta liste de suspects, j'étais dans la forêt avec mon fusil à l'heure du crime. Je cherchais du gibier à plume. Je suis rentré bredouille.

\- Aucun témoin ?

\- Aucun. Pas d'alibi valable mon cher frère. »

Leurs yeux se fixaient intensément, je pouvais presque entendre les éclairs crépiter.

« Pourtant ton arme a fonctionné.

\- C'est Ressing qui t'a dit cela n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a vu rentrer au manoir avec mon fusil. Il était présent ce soir-là car il devait rencontrer père. Il l'attendait.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir avec le problème.

\- En effet, mon arme a fonctionné car j'ai aperçu un renard dans les environs et j'ai voulu l'abattre. Ces bêtes pillent les poulaillers des environs. Je l'ai raté lamentablement. »

Un long silence suivit ces révélations, Sherringford le brisa d'un rire sarcastique.

« Ce cher Ressing doit être mort de peur, il doit s'attendre à ce que je me venge de lui. Croit-il réellement que je suis le meurtrier ? Et toi, mon cher frère, le crois-tu également ? Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ? Rester assis dans ce fumoir ou m'arrêter ? »

Holmes ne répondit pas. Lassé, Sherringford se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Une dernière question : quel est le mobile du crime ? lança Holmes. »

Sherringford se retourna vers nous, il paraissait surpris, sûrement n'avait-il pas pensé à cela. Il haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix redevenue très calme :

« Ma foi, je l'ignore complètement, mais je ne connais pas d'autre mobile valable que celui de l'argent et père est riche…

\- Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien…, soupira Holmes d'un air las. »

La porte fut refermée lentement. Holmes fuma plusieurs minutes sans murmurer une seule parole. Soudain, il se leva de son siège et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Bien, je vais me livrer à quelques recherches, dit pensivement mon compagnon. »

J'allais le suivre, mais il me fit un signe négatif.

« Non Watson. Je pars seul, je serai de retour ce soir. »

Je me retrouvai donc seul, abandonné dans une maison hostile où personne n'acceptait facilement d'engager la conversation avec moi. Ne sachant que faire, je pensais alors à la gouvernante de Holmes, et je me mis à la recherche de cette personne inestimable. Je désirai connaître enfin le secret de Holmes et ce scandale qui entachait le passé de mon ami. Je découvris les cuisines assez rapidement.

C'était une belle et grande pièce, bien aérée, une large table de chêne noircie trônait au centre de la salle. Une vieille dame couverte de dentelles s'y trouvait, buvant une tasse de thé fumant. C'était bien Estelle.

Je me présentai comme l'ami intime de Sherlock Holmes, elle sembla heureuse d'engager la conversation avec quelqu'un. Elle m'offrit une chaise et une tasse de thé.

« Il est deux heures, vous n'avez pas mangé à midi, n'est-ce pas docteur ? »

Sans prendre garde à mon embarras, Estelle se leva et prestement me servit une assiette couverte de pâté, de belles tranches de pain pour accompagner ma tasse de thé. Elle me regarda manger.

« C'est bien digne de monsieur Sherlock de laisser passer l'heure du déjeuner sans manger. Tout à l'heure Jimmy est venu me grappiller quelques tranches de pain aussi. Il était affamé. »

Elle souriait en buvant son thé doucement.

« Comment va M. Sherlock ? C'était un ange, un véritable ange avec de beaux cheveux blonds bouclés. Bien sûr il avait un sale caractère, orgueilleux, comme tous les Holmes. Mais il cachait une nature douce. En cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère.

\- Sa mère, comment était-elle ?

\- C'était une femme très douce, très fragile. Elle est morte des complications d'une pneumonie. Ce fut un jour très triste pour la famille Holmes que celui où on enterra madame, c'était le rayon de soleil de cette maison. Sherlock l'a beaucoup pleurée, je ne serais pas surprise qu'il la pleure encore.

\- Et son père ?

\- Monsieur Sigel Holmes est un homme très autoritaire, très froid. La mort de sa femme l'a brisé. C'est ce qui l'a rendu encore plus irritable.

\- Mais pourquoi cette haine face à Sherlock Holmes ? »

La vieille dame leva les yeux vers moi, de remarquables yeux violets.

« Ainsi vous êtes venu parler à la vieille Estelle pour récolter les ragots.

\- Non, pour comprendre ce que vit mon ami, ce qui se passe dans cette maison, l'attitude de Sherringford Holmes face à lui.

\- C'est une bien triste histoire qu'il me faut vous raconter et je ne m'en sens pas la force. Avez-vous déjà été amoureux, docteur Watson ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Demandez donc à votre ami de vous parler de Fanny et vous comprendrez. »

Sur ce, la vieille dame se leva et saisit quelques ustensiles de cuisine, me signifiant que la conversation était bien close. Dépité, je terminai mon assiette, la remerciai et partis, pas plus avancé que tout à l'heure.

Je me mis à errer dans la maison. Entrant dans une pièce par hasard, un nouveau salon, je découvris Mycroft Holmes. Il se tenait seul, lisant un journal local avec attention. Il me jeta un coup d'œil légèrement étonné.

« Tiens ! Sherlock n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Non, il est parti, il avait des recherches à faire.

\- Il vous a abandonné. Pas très chevaleresque de sa part. Venez donc boire un verre de whisky avec moi. Je m'ennuie autant que vous. A deux, on se tiendra compagnie. »

Surpris par tant de cordialité, j'acceptais avec enthousiasme.

« Ca vous surprend que je sois si sympathique, n'est-ce pas ? Mais vous voyez, je ne suis pas que le mauvais frère. Je suis même le frère préféré de Sherlock. »

Il se leva et ouvrit un grand buffet noir, s'empara d'une lourde carafe d'alcool doré et nous servit deux verres bien remplis. En me tendant le mien, il se mit à sourire.

« Vous avez été glaner quelques informations auprès d'Estelle ? Ne rougissez pas docteur, il y a du pâté sur votre veston. Et dans cette maison, à cette heure, vous ne pouvez trouver de pâté que dans la cuisine d'Estelle. Ainsi vous connaissez enfin le scandale de la famille. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dramatique, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Estelle a refusé de m'en dire quoi que ce soit. »

Mycroft Holmes poussa un large rire sonore.

« Pauvre docteur Watson. Abandonné dans une maison où il n'a pas d'amis et où un vieux scandale plane. Cette chère Estelle possède toujours cet esprit sarcastique adorable. C'est ça qui attirait toujours Sherlock dans ses jupes par le passé.

\- Depuis quand a-t-il quitté la maison ?

\- Cela doit faire au moins dix bonnes années, voire plus. Je n'ai pas tenu le compte des jours.

\- Pourquoi est-il parti ? »

Mycroft me jeta un grand sourire réjoui et fit tinter son verre contre le mien.

« Ah cher docteur Watson. Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train d'essayer de me tirer les vers du nez ?

\- Je dois avouer que…en quelque sorte…oui.

\- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas vous répondre. Comme l'a si joliment dit Sherringford, ce n'est pas à moi de raconter les scandales familiaux, demandez aux valets si vous voulez des précisions. C'est bien une phrase digne de mon frère.

\- Votre frère semble un homme très autoritaire.

\- Il sait exactement ce qu'il veut et fait tout pour l'obtenir. Ma foi, jusqu'à maintenant, il vit sa vie, comme il a toujours voulu la mener. Enfin presque.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je travaille pour le gouvernement de Sa Majesté. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Je suis heureux à ma manière. Et vous docteur, ce doit être quelque chose de supporter l'humeur de mon frère.

\- Cela dépend des jours. Mais c'est vraiment étonnant qu'il ne m'ait jamais parlé de vous, de cette demeure, de son père.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous. Maintenant pardonnez-moi mais j'ai promis à Sherringford de l'aider à régler quelques documents administratifs importants en sa compagnie. Sherringford ne déteste pas que son frère, il déteste aussi la paperasse administrative. »

Mycroft Holmes sourit à sa dernière boutade, vida d'un trait son verre et me quitta. Resté seul, je saisis le journal que lisait Mycroft à mon arrivée et m'évertuai à m'intéresser aux informations locales, ici un cheval avait disparu, là un mariage de campagne était annoncé, ailleurs des mutilations avaient été pratiquées sur des cadavres de vaches… La région me sembla moins calme qu'il n'y paraissait. Finalement, je m'endormis…

Quelques heures plus tard, une bouffée de parfum, du jasmin, me réveilla, la jeune garde-malade était devant moi, ses grands yeux verts me contemplaient gentiment. Elle me souriait

« Excusez-moi, docteur. Mais le dîner va être servi dans dix minutes. M. Holmes exige que ses invités soient toujours vêtus pour le repas. »

Me redressant tant bien que mal, je remerciai la jeune fille.

« Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle ?

\- Juliane Ressing, je suis la fille du docteur. Je l'ai accompagné pour soigner M. Holmes. J'ai quelques connaissances en médecine et je fais des études pour être…infirmière. Et vous ? »

Je regardai la petite personne, à la chevelure rousse, bouclée, au regard franc et lui sourit.

« Docteur John Hamish Watson. Comment va M. Holmes ?

\- Il s'est éveillé, son pouls est encore trop faible. Mais M. Mosley, le chirurgien, est passé cet après-midi et il était très soulagé de l'évolution de l'état du malade. Il a laissé une garde-malade pour M. Holmes. Les médecins lui ont donné un calmant mais ils espèrent que M. Holmes pourra dormir cette nuit sans sédatif. Il est temps que l'on diminue la dose de médicaments.

\- Je suis certain que tout se passera bien, votre père sait ce qu'il fait. Et M. Mosley ne l'abandonne pas.

\- Je l'espère docteur Watson. Au fait, je voulais vous remercier de vous être proposé pour remplacer mon père, il est si fatigué.

\- Mais c'est tout naturel, mademoiselle Ressing.

\- De toute façon ce soir vous êtes libre puisque la garde-malade va se charger de la veille. »

Ne sachant plus que me dire, la jeune femme me sourit aimablement puis elle sembla sur le point de quitter la pièce. Je ne pus m'empêcher de la retenir.

« Dînez-vous avec nous, ce soir ? »

Tout à coup, je n'avais pas envie de la voir partir. Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Mon père rentre après dîner. Je le suivrai alors, donc nous nous verrons. »

Elle me regarda et sortit du salon lentement. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre et me changeai. Alors que je finissais de mettre ma cravate, un gong retentit. Je trouvais toutes ces cérémonies un peu désuètes et m'empressai de descendre. Il y avait des éclats de voix venant de la grande salle à manger. J'entrai doucement.

Tout le monde était là, un verre à la main. Le docteur Ressing, très pâle, discutait avec Mycroft, toujours enjoué. Sherringford s'entretenait avec son maître d'hôtel en habit sombre. Sherlock observait les tableaux sur le mur en compagnie de la jolie mademoiselle Ressing. Celle-ci me fit un petit signe amical de loin. Je m'empressai de les rejoindre.

« Ah docteur Watson. Venez donc écouter M. Holmes, il est en train de me décrire les différents membres de sa famille. C'est très intéressant.

\- Je vous remercie mademoiselle Ressing, murmura Holmes en s'inclinant légèrement. »

Continuant sur sa tirade, la jeune femme me prit familièrement le bras, m'enveloppant de son jasmin. Elle m'entraîna vers le mur et me montra un grand tableau sombre sur lequel était représentée une grande femme, très jeune, aux remarquables yeux gris.

« Voici Violet Holmes, la mère de votre ami. Elle a vingt ans sur ce tableau, une femme magnifique, n'est-ce pas docteur ? sourit la jeune fille.

\- Allons Juliane. Un peu de tenue, je te prie. Tu n'es pas avec tes amis de Londres. Comporte-toi comme une jeune fille respectueuse et n'ennuie pas ce pauvre docteur Watson, s'écria son père d'une voix sévère. »

La jeune femme lâcha mon bras, à mon grand dam, et retourna docilement vers son père. Holmes s'approcha de moi.

« Voilà une jeune fille vive et dynamique.

\- Oui Watson. Dommage qu'elle nous quitte ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je regardais Holmes, un sourire ironique s'étalait sur ses lèvres.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert d'intéressant Holmes ? »

Son sourire s'élargit mais il me répondit sérieusement.

« Connaissez-vous la _Typha latifolia_ ?

\- Non, pas le moins du monde. Qu'est-ce ?

\- C'est une plante passionnante mais je vous montrerai ça demain. Il est déjà tard. »

Le repas se déroula dans une atmosphère assez tendue. Holmes ne parla pas beaucoup. La conversation se porta surtout sur les affaires économiques, le printemps si tardif qui s'annonçait enfin, le prix des céréales… On évita soigneusement quelques sujets comme la maladie du père et la présence de Sherlock Holmes. Personnellement, j'abandonnai lamentablement mon ami et ne discutai qu'avec la jolie mademoiselle Ressing. J'appris quelques détails sur sa vie, normalement, elle habitait Londres, mais se trouvait chez son père pour quelques jours de repos car elle relevait d'une longue maladie. Je m'émerveillai de découvrir que nous avions plusieurs centres d'intérêt communs…

A la fin du repas, le docteur Ressing et sa charmante fille s'en allèrent, mais promirent de revenir très rapidement pour voir l'évolution de l'état de M. Holmes. Après leur départ, brusquement, le silence retomba sur la conversation. Un flacon de cognac sévèrement entamé trônait sur la table entre des miettes de gâteau aux cerises confites.

« Où en es-tu de tes recherches Sherlock ? s'enquit Sherringford.

\- C'est une enquête difficile, je ne te le cache pas, mais j'avance.

\- Dès que tu avanceras un peu plus, avertis-moi. Docteur Watson, je vous saurais gré de rester à ma disposition demain, au cas où mon père se trouverait mal. »

A ma grande surprise, le frère de Holmes me jeta un regard angoissé. Je compris qu'il se faisait beaucoup de souci pour son père. Je l'assurai de rester à demeure le lendemain, il me remercia d'un grand sourire.

« Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, messieurs, reprit Sherringford. »

Et il quitta la pièce, Mycroft Holmes le regarda disparaître et murmura :

« Il a raison d'être inquiet, père est une tête de mule.

\- Que veux-tu dire Mycroft ?

\- La première chose que père a demandée lorsqu'il put enfin s'exprimer normalement ce fut qu'on le laisse dormir seul, en paix, sans garde-malade. »

Mycroft souriait, ce qui faisait ressembler son visage empâté à celui d'un gras bébé, si ce n'est que ses yeux gris pénétrants démentaient cette image plaisante. Puis il se leva et s'en alla. Nous regagnâmes à notre tour notre chambre.

Et là, dans le clair-obscur de la chambre, une fois que Holmes et moi nous étions confortablement étendus dans nos lits, la question qui m'avait brûlé les lèvres toute l'après-midi s'échappa, presque malgré moi.

« Holmes, qui est Fanny ? »

Un silence pesant suivit cette question. Soudain une voix étrange que j'eus du mal à reconnaître pour celle de mon ami murmura.

« Il est tard Watson, il faut dormir.

\- Vous l'avez aimée ? »

Un nouveau silence régna quelques minutes dans la pièce.

« Oui… Bonne nuit Watson. »

Holmes souffla la bougie et l'obscurité fut pesante. Pendant de longues minutes, aucun de nous n'arriva à dormir. J'entendais la respiration régulière de mon ami et j'avais honte de l'avoir questionné ainsi. Enfin, je sombrai dans l'inconscience…

 **Deuxième Jour**

J'eus un mal fou à m'extirper du lit à mon réveil. La lourdeur inhabituelle de mon crâne me renseigna sur les raisons de cette fatigue étrange. J'avais un peu abusé de l'alcool la veille. Avec des gestes imprécis dans la pénombre de la chambre, je me préparai et m'habillai lentement. Une main tira le rideau cachant la fenêtre, et un rayon de soleil lumineux pénétra dans la chambre. J'aperçus Holmes, aussi mal en point que moi, assis sur son lit. Nous nous regardâmes un instant et éclatâmes de rire. Holmes avait les yeux rouges, le visage très pâle et des cheveux en bataille comme rarement je lui avais vus. Je ne devais pas avoir plus fière allure.

« Eh bien Watson. Voilà une journée qui s'annonce assez difficile.

\- Je crois qu'il serait bon de nous priver d'alcool pendant quelques jours.

\- Mon frère Sherringford, malgré tous ses défauts, possède une remarquable cave à vins. Peut-être nous en fera-t-il profiter avant la fin du séjour. Ce serait vraiment dommage de faire vœu d'abstinence maintenant.

\- Ma santé m'oblige à me surveiller mon cher ami. Et ma conscience professionnelle à vous surveiller. »

Holmes se mit à rire de bon cœur et tenta de se lever. Je le vis trébucher jusqu'à un récipient en porcelaine rempli d'eau posé sur le bureau et se mouiller le visage.

Quelques instants plus tard, je quittai la chambre pour aller dans le salon. J'entrai sans plus de cérémonie. Les servantes achevaient de dresser la table.

« Personne n'est encore debout ?

\- M. Mycroft est reparti à Londres. Il ne doit revenir que ce soir. Quant à M. Sherringford, il dort encore mais il nous a dit de vous dire que vous êtes libre aujourd'hui. La garde-malade est toujours là et M. Mosley va arriver.

\- Je lui semble trop mauvais médecin pour soigner son père ? souris-je. »

La jeune servante, déconcertée, baissa la tête et balbutia.

« Non, je pense qu'il ne voulait pas vous déranger… »

Je les remerciai et m'assis à table, devant un somptueux petit déjeuner. J'allais attaquer le porridge lorsque Holmes entra. Il était un peu plus présentable. Il me rejoignit. Je fus attristé de le voir se contenter d'un misérable toast et d'une tasse de thé. Je lui appris ma toute nouvelle liberté, il en fut très content.

« Puisque je peux disposer de vous, Watson, je vais vous montrer ma petite découverte d'hier. Puis nous irons rendre visite à ce cher Mac Frey.

\- Vous le connaissez bien ?

\- Il était déjà dans la police lorsque j'habitais encore ici. C'est un vieil ami de mon père et un policier remarquable. Etant enfant j'adorais l'écouter raconter ses enquêtes les soirs où il venait dîner à la maison. »

Cette fois j'imaginais bien le petit Sherlock, les yeux grands ouverts, assis devant la cheminée et écoutant avec attention un vieux policier relater ses histoires de bétail volé et de maisons cambriolées. Nous déjeunâmes rapidement et quittâmes la maison. Holmes dirigea ses pas vers l'écurie. Sur le perron, Jimmy s'évertuait à nettoyer et cirer une remarquable selle de cuir noir, de très bonne qualité. Il leva la tête à notre approche et se mit à sourire.

« Bonjour messieurs. La journée s'annonce splendide.

\- Bonjour Jimmy. Peux-tu m'apporter la couverture que tu m'as montrée hier ? »

Jimmy bondit vers le bâtiment pour toute réponse et revint en tenant dans ses bras, comme un objet précieux, une vieille couverture de laine toute défraîchie. Holmes s'en empara et la dépliant soigneusement sur le sol, me la montra. Je me penchai et l'examinai, mais j'eus beau scruter les moindres détails du dessin géométrique et la grosseur du fil de laine, rien d'exceptionnel ne me sauta aux yeux. Je dus m'avouer vaincu.

« Holmes. Je ne vois rien. Excepté ces quelques petits amas cotonneux ici et là, sans doute des lambeaux de vieille laine, il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire. C'est une couverture de cheval à en juger par l'odeur et les crins dorés qui la parsèment. »

Holmes me sourit, ses yeux s'amincirent jusqu'à devenir de petites fentes brillantes.

« C'est la couverture personnelle d' _Irish Flower_ , le cheval de mon père. Mais observez mieux ces petits amas, êtes-vous sûr qu'il s'agit bien de laine, mon cher Watson ? »

En examinant de plus près les petits tas moutonneux, à leur façon de se désagréger, je me rendis compte que cela pouvait être de petits fragments de plante qui s'étaient collés sur la couverture.

« Non à dire vrai. Voici donc votre fameuse _Typha latifolia_ ?

\- Plus connue sous le nom de massette à feuilles larges, une sorte de jonc qui ne pousse que dans les endroits les plus humides, près des étangs. Et non au bord des chemins.

\- Mais alors votre père n'a pas été blessé là où on l'a retrouvé ! »

Holmes se leva, une petite expression de joie et de fierté s'étalait sur son visage.

« Le parcours de promenade de mon père ne comporte pas d'étang, donc il s'est rendu volontairement dans le lieu où on lui a tiré dessus.

\- Un rendez-vous ?

\- Certainement. Hier, j'ai fait le tour des étangs de la région. Malheureusement, même si la massette est une plante assez rare, les étangs proches en sont bien pourvus. De plus, ils forment tous des sites assez intéressants pour qu'un tireur d'élite choisisse de s'y poster.

\- Donc vous êtes bloqué ?

\- Pas tout à fait Watson, pas tout à fait. Maintenant nous allons rendre visite à l'inspecteur Mac Frey. Jimmy conserve précieusement cette couverture, c'est notre seul indice. »

Et c'est à cheval que nous entrâmes dans Richmond. C'était une petite ville assez prospère et dotée d'une vue splendide sur la rivière de la Swale. Un beau château normand trônait au-dessus du précipice. Nous franchîmes le pont au trot, les passants s'écartèrent précautionneusement sur notre route. Enfin dans une rue très passante, nous entrâmes dans la cour d'un bâtiment à l'allure très officielle. Holmes arrêta son cheval et descendit de selle, je l'imitai. Un agent à l'uniforme très caractéristique s'approcha de nous.

« Messieurs. Que puis-je pour vous aider ?

\- Pourrions-nous voir l'inspecteur Mac Frey ? »

Le policier nous désigna une porte sans plus de cérémonie. Nous entrâmes dans l'édifice de la police locale. Après de longues discussions et le passage dans chaque main de la carte de visite de Sherlock Holmes, nous fûmes enfin admis dans le bureau personnel de l'inspecteur Mac Frey.

C'était une simple petite pièce sobrement meublée d'un casier à fiches et d'un bureau de bois sombre. Quelques chaises étaient disposées dans un angle. Un homme approchant la soixantaine doté d'une fantastique paire de moustaches blondes nous attendait, en souriant. Dès qu'il nous vit, il se précipita et prit Holmes dans ses bras, le serrant un instant contre lui. Il semblait heureux de le voir et assez surpris. Holmes, légèrement gêné par un tel accueil, rougit un peu. L'inspecteur s'assit dans un grand fauteuil de cuir clouté, il nous enjoignit d'en faire autant.

« Ainsi vous revoilà Sherlock. Diable, si je l'avais imaginé. Pas trop malmené par le frangin ?

\- J'ai vu de meilleurs jours.

\- Et de plus glorieux. Vous êtes notre petite célébrité locale ici à Richmond. A chacun de vos exploits, nous ouvrons une bouteille de bon vieux bordeaux en votre honneur. Et ma foi, nous en ouvrons assez régulièrement. »

L'inspecteur fit un clin d'œil amusé avant de reprendre sur un ton plus sérieux.

« Vous êtes ici pour votre père, n'est-ce pas ? Triste histoire et assez étrange. J'ai insisté pour qu'on me confie l'enquête, votre père est mon ami mais c'est un fichu problème. Pas le moindre petit bout d'indice et les gens sont muets comme d'habitude, par contre pour certains, votre frère est déjà le suspect le plus cité.

\- Sa dureté et sa rudesse bien connues ne plaident pas en sa faveur.

\- Et l'affaire de Fanny Refford ne joue pas non plus pour lui. Les gens ont de la mémoire pour les scandales. »

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit cette affirmation.

« Savez-vous ce que les paysans racontent dans le coin à ce propos ? Ce serait Fanny elle-même qui serait revenue pour se venger et aurait tenté de tuer votre père. »

Le vieil inspecteur secoua la tête tristement.

« Ils racontent que la veille de la tentative d'assassinat de votre père, un gigantesque chien noir accompagné d'un fantôme de jeune fille habillé d'une longue robe blanche seraient apparus dans les alentours. Les gens d'ici sont très superstitieux. Cela fait dix ans tout juste qu'elle est morte, et elle serait revenue hanter les êtres qui ont fait son malheur, et votre malheur par la même occasion. Ils s'attendent tous à ce que quelque chose de tragique arrive à votre frère.

\- L'idée a quelque chose de touchant. Mais à part ces contes de bonne femme, avez-vous quelque chose de sérieux ?

\- Le terrain dans la forêt était détrempé, rien de tangible. Pour les vêtements de votre père, je n'ai rien trouvé. A quoi pensiez-vous ?

\- Peut-être un message de rendez-vous…

\- Aucun papier n'a été retrouvé sur le corps.

\- Pourrais-je voir les vêtements de mon père ?

\- Mais je ne les ai plus. Votre frère est passé les récupérer. Allez les lui demander. De toute façon, je passerai le voir ce soir, il faut bien que je lui avoue que mon enquête n'avance pas. Et puis je veux voir votre père. Comment va-t-il ?

\- Un peu mieux. Un docteur est à ses côtés, mais la douleur est encore très forte.

\- Dame. Il y a deux jours, il agonisait dans la boue, une balle dans le corps. Une chance qu'il soit encore en vie. J'espère qu'il survivra, c'est mon meilleur ami. »

Le vieil inspecteur contempla ses mains encore fortes et sourit tristement.

« Je suis entré dans la police au moment même où il héritait de « _My Croft_ ». La vie est étrange… »

Mac Frey leva les yeux sur Holmes et son sourire devint bizarre.

« Et vous Sherlock, toujours pas marié à ce que je vois.

\- Toujours pas. Et je ne pense pas le devenir un jour. »

L'inspecteur soupira, se leva puis s'approcha de la porte, nous le suivîmes.

« Vous laissez trop le souvenir de Fanny hanter votre vie, mon pauvre Sherlock. Vous devriez essayer de l'oublier, vous êtes encore jeune.

\- Avez-vous des témoins ?

\- Toujours le même, d'abord le travail, ensuite les sentiments. Un paysan semble avoir vu quelque chose de sérieux, M. Pickert, de la petite maison appelée « _Medley Farm_ », située sur la route de Grinton. Il était dans les bois le jour de l'accident. Quant aux histoires de vengeance surnaturelle, allez-vous promener dans le pub « _Au cheval noir_ », vous en apprendrez de belles.

\- Merci mon cher Mac Frey. »

Holmes salua le vieil inspecteur et nous quittâmes le bureau.

Mon ami conservait le silence tandis que nous déambulions dans la ville. Au détour d'une rue, il s'arrêta devant une vitrine opaque, un magasin abandonné semble-t-il, c'était un tailleur vu l'enseigne décolorée. Holmes observa quelques instants le bâtiment puis se remit en marche. Enfin le détective poussa la porte du fameux pub cité par Mac Frey. Il était encore tôt le matin mais déjà de nombreux clients étaient présents, leurs regards nous fixèrent avec attention. Holmes se dirigea vers le bar et commanda un cognac. Devant mes yeux profondément étonnés, il le vida d'un trait et en demanda un autre. Le tenancier le servit sans rien dire, mais une voix s'éleva dans l'assistance.

« Quelle descente camarade ! Vous êtes Sherlock Holmes, n'est-ce pas ? Vous venez arrêter votre frère ?

\- De toute façon c'est pas lui qu'a fait le coup, c'est Fanny, répondit une voix avinée à la première. »

Un dialogue s'ensuivit auquel Holmes ne prit pas part, sirotant son verre, le dos tourné à la salle.

« Fanny est six pieds sous terre, elle va pas revenir pour tuer des gens.

\- Qu'est-ce t'en sais ? T'es curé ?

\- J'ai vu un chien noir grand comme un veau dans la campagne, pas plus tard qu'avant-hier. Y avait une femme avec lui, un fantôme que j'vous dis ! Fanny va tuer Sherringford Holmes !

\- C'est ça et c'était après ou avant ton cinquième verre de whisky ? »

Un concert de rires éclata dans la salle.

« Moi, je pense qu'il s'agit du crime d'un vagabond. La commune a laissé des Tziganes s'installer sur les terres inoccupées en bordure de la forêt, ce sont eux qui ont fait le coup. »

Holmes leva la tête à cette remarque et saisissant son verre il s'approcha nonchalamment de l'homme qui avait ainsi parlé et s'assit en face de lui. Les voix se turent, tous écoutaient la conversation.

« Vous pensez réellement que mon père a été blessé par un inconnu, monsieur…?

\- Weston, Maxwell Weston. Américain d'origine. Sauf votre respect, M. Holmes, j'ai du mal à imaginer une jeune femme revenant d'entre les morts pour se venger. »

L'homme sourit et exhiba une remarquable dentition. Ses doigts bagués étaient fins, son visage carré, barbu révélait l'homme d'action, ses yeux d'un bleu profond fixaient ironiquement mon ami.

« Moi-même je ne vois pas…Fanny…se venger. Si quelqu'un avait dû saisir le fusil pour tirer, cela aurait été moi, et je n'aurais pas fait que blesser.

\- Bien parlé. Nous avons déjà assez à faire avec les vivants sans s'encombrer des morts.

\- Des Tziganes sont donc installés à proximité de Richmond ?

\- Oui, ce sont des voleurs de grand chemin, je ne serais pas surpris de les voir tuer les honnêtes gens.  
\- C'est ça, Maxwell, et ils enlèvent les petits enfants pour les manger tout crus ! s'écria un homme dans l'assistance, provoquant l'hilarité générale. Ne l'écoutez pas M. Holmes, ce n'est qu'un sauvage, un Américain, il ne rêve que d'envoyer ces malheureux en prison.

\- Ils m'ont volé un cheval et il faudrait que je les laisse faire !

\- Mac Frey t'a dit qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien.  
\- Mac Frey ne connaît pas son travail, c'est un incapable. »

Holmes ayant fini son verre, se leva et salua l'assistance déjà copieusement éméchée. Je fus heureux de respirer l'air pur. Nous rejoignîmes nos chevaux et repartîmes au trot.

Après quelques minutes de chevauchée en silence, nous quittâmes la ville pour prendre la route de Grinton. Holmes serrait les dents, il ne parla pas durant tout le voyage. Soudain sa voix rauque me fit sursauter.

« Nous arrivons. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, « _Medley Farm_ » est derrière cette colline. »

Les souvenirs étaient presque exacts, au bout d'une demi-heure de déambulation, nous trouvâmes la ferme de M. Pickert. Quant à ce dernier nous le découvrîmes dans son jardin en train de bêcher la terre. Il nous regarda avec curiosité mais sans plus d'empressement.

« Vous seriez pas Sherlock Holmes par hasard ?

\- Décidément mon cher Watson je suis réellement une célébrité dans la région. Mac Frey a bien raison.

\- On va pas rester dehors à parler, venez à l'intérieur, il y fait meilleur et plus arrosé. John occupe-toi des chevaux ! »

Le brave homme, sans souci du protocole, garda ses bottes couvertes de terre et nous entraîna dans son logis, laissant les deux chevaux passablement fatigués aux bons soins de son fils.

L'intérieur de la ferme était très sombre, il y faisait frais, presque froid. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une boiserie très noire, certainement avait-elle été assombrie avec le temps par les fumées de la cheminée. M. Pickert sortit trois verres et un pichet de grès. Nous attendîmes que le maître de maison se soit assis, le verre plein, pour l'imiter. Le vieil homme nous regarda plus attentivement et sourit de sa bouche édentée.

« J'préfère discuter dans la maison. Faut être prudent ces temps-ci avec c'qui se passe !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le paysan haussa les épaules et vida son verre d'un trait.

« Il y a eu des histoires louches ici, on a retrouvé des vaches mutilées. J'préfère être prudent, c'est tout. »

Il se servit un autre verre et le but en entier.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça. J'ai pas la journée, vous avez des questions à me poser vous aussi ? La police est déjà venue.

\- Racontez-moi ce que vous avez vu dans la forêt le jour de l'accident de mon père.

\- C'est reparti, soupira M. Pickert. J'étais dans la forêt à couper quelques branches de noisetier pour mes tomates. Il faut bien s'en occuper à cette époque, il pleut beaucoup, il faut des bons tuteurs. Je connais rien de mieux que le noisetier. Et pour le trouver, je vais toujours dans le chemin de la Vierge, il y a là de beaux noisetiers et même des buissons de buis. C'est bien solide le buis, ça peut servir. Mais vous avez peut-être un jardin ? »

Holmes répondit dans un sourire sympathique.

« Non, nous n'avons pas cette chance. Donc vous étiez dans le chemin de la Vierge ?

\- Oui, c'est cela et j'ai vu votre père sur son cheval dans la forêt. Il était seul et avait l'air joyeux.

\- Joyeux ? demanda Holmes très surpris.

\- Comme je vous l'dis. Tenez il chantait !

\- Que chantait-il ?

\- Je sais pas… une chanson quoi… J'écoutais pas vraiment. C'est important ? »

Holmes haussa les épaules.

« On ne peut savoir, tout peut se révéler primordial dans une enquête. Mais continuez je vous prie.

\- Votre père m'a pas vu, il a continué sa route sans rien dire.

\- Vous l'aviez déjà vu près de chez vous ? Votre ferme est bien loin de « _My Croft_ ».

\- Depuis quelques mois oui.

\- Etait-il tous les jours aussi heureux de se promener ?

\- Lorsque je le voyais il était toujours souriant. Sinon demandez à mon fils. John l'a peut-être croisé aussi.

\- Continuez votre récit M. Pickert.

\- J'arrive à la fin de toute façon, je n'ai pas revu votre père mais j'ai entendu un coup de feu venir des bois.

\- Pourriez-vous localiser d'où venait ce bruit ?

\- Cela date de quelques jours monsieur Holmes. Bien, je vous ai dit tout ce que je sais. »

Le vieil homme nous salua, puis sans plus de cérémonie il coupa court à la conversation et rejoignit son jardin. Dans la cour le fils Pickert était près de nos chevaux. Le jeune homme semblait farouche avec sa chevelure rousse ébouriffée et sa barbe de quelques jours, il nous regardait de ses yeux noirs sans parler.

« Avez-vous vu passer mon père, M. Sigel Holmes, près de chez vous ? »

Le jeune homme cracha par terre à quelques pas de mon ami.

« Ca se peut.

\- Avez-vous entendu le coup de feu ?

\- Ca se peut. »

Un nouveau crachat tomba se rapprochant dangereusement de Holmes, celui-ci restait serein et considérait le jeune John Pickert.

« Mon ami, il me faudrait une réponse plus détaillée. »

Holmes exhiba un billet de cinq livres que le jeune homme contempla d'un air gourmand. Il l'empocha et nous tendit les rênes de nos chevaux, légèrement reposés.

« Il n'y pas eu qu'un seul coup de feu, il y en a eu deux.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Le bruit était trop fort pour un seul coup de feu, « ils » ont tiré au même moment.

\- Qui sont « ils »? »

Sans répondre, le jeune Pickert s'en alla rejoindre son père qui nous observait de son jardin l'air méfiant. Nous montâmes sur les chevaux et partîmes.

La matinée touchait à sa fin, le soleil resplendissait, la lumière et les ombres jouaient dans les branches des arbres. Mais on sentait encore un vent frais, hivernal, glisser dans l'air ambiant. Ce n'était que le début du printemps. Après plusieurs minutes de chevauchée silencieuse, j'interrogeai mon compagnon.

« Que peut-on penser de cette affaire Holmes ? Vous croyez vraiment que ce sont les Tziganes qui ont attaqué votre père ?

\- Et vous, vous pensez vraiment que c'est un fantôme qui a tiré sur mon père ?

\- J'ignore toujours de quoi il aurait pu se venger. »

Holmes ne me répondit pas, son regard fixait résolument le chemin devant nous. Je décidai de prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Qui est Fanny Refford, Holmes ? Dites-le moi, je peux vous aider. C'était une jeune femme que vous avez aimée ? Elle est morte ?

\- Oui Watson, elle est morte. Par contre je ne vois pas comment vous pourriez m'être d'une quelconque utilité dans cette affaire, docteur. »

Sa voix était dure, pleine de sarcasme, de ressentiment. Holmes tira vivement sur les rênes de son cheval pour le faire ralentir, ses yeux brillants se posèrent sur moi, presque menaçants.

« Et à l'avenir Watson, je ne veux plus en entendre parler. Jamais ! »

Puis sèchement, il ajouta :

« Maintenant j'ai des choses à faire, seul. Voudriez-vous retourner au manoir Watson ? Je vous y rejoindrai plus tard ! »

Je le vis claquer la croupe de son cheval avec force et s'en aller au galop.

Perdu dans mes pensées, j'arrivai au manoir quelques minutes plus tard. J'étais en colère contre Holmes, contre son indécrottable vanité. Il voulait garder ses soucis pour lui, soit, je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité, fort bien. J'étais prêt à faire mes valises et à rentrer à Londres. Dans la cour principale, un véhicule attelé à deux superbes cobs noirs attendait. Une voix féminine s'éleva dans l'air me faisant sursauter.

« Docteur Watson, comme je suis contente de vous voir. »

Une jeune femme à la lourde chevelure rousse, vêtue d'une longue robe bleue indigo s'approcha de moi. Juliane Ressing. Son apparition me causa moins de plaisir qu'elle n'aurait dû. L'expression de mon visage dut l'inquiéter car son sourire joyeux se figeât sur ses lèvres, l'éclat de ses yeux verts se ternit. Elle s'écria en saisissant la bride de mon cheval :

« Que s'est-il passé docteur Watson ? Où est M. Holmes ? »

Je fus fâché d'être ainsi découvert et assez sèchement rétorquai :

« Il est à la recherche d'indices dans la forêt. Il va arriver d'ici quelques minutes. »

Elle accusa le coup et malgré le ton peu amène de ma voix, elle revint à l'attaque.

« Accepteriez-vous une petite tasse de thé en ma compagnie cher docteur, nous pourrions ainsi attendre le retour de M. Holmes tous les deux. Mon père est venu rendre visite au malade. C'est qu'il se fait du souci pour son vieil ami. Et moi je me faisais du souci pour vous. »

Devant des paroles aussi ahurissantes et franches, je ne sus que répondre. Fatiguée de tenir ma bride comme un lad, la jeune femme secoua sa crinière rousse et grimaça.

« Bon, vous vous décidez ou je vais boire ce thé toute seule ? »

Je sautai de cheval, un instant mes jambes affaiblies par la course fléchirent et manquant de tomber, je me raccrochai à la jeune femme, mes mains s'appuyèrent sur ses épaules. Elle me sourit ironiquement.

« Allons docteur Watson, si mon père nous voyait, que penserait-il ?

\- Que vous vous comportez comme une jeune femme indigne et irrespectueuse. »

Devant la boutade elle me sourit. Nos yeux se rencontrèrent et je plongeai les miens dans la couleur d'émeraude des siens, elle me sourit plus tendrement. Soudain une voix brisa le charme de cet instant. Jimmy.

« Ben dis donc, vous l'avez fait drôlement voyager, il est couvert de sueur. »

Me redressant, un peu confus, je dus m'arracher à ce regard pour balbutier :

« Oui, nous avons eu beaucoup de chemin à faire.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes seul ? Où est M. Holmes ?

\- Il m'a renvoyé au manoir pour…pour chercher quelque chose. »

La jeune femme sourit joyeusement, visiblement le mensonge l'amusait.

« Ah ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Est-ce que je peux vous être utile ?

\- Non Jimmy. Le « quelque chose » du docteur Watson se trouve au fond d'une tasse de thé qu'il doit boire en ma compagnie. »

Jimmy se mit à rire tandis que Juliane saisissait cavalièrement mon bras. Nous entrâmes dans le manoir, laissant le jeune garçon se charger du cheval.

Je me laissai entraîner sans résistance. L'intérieur glacial du bâtiment me ramena à mes soucis. Juliane, faisant preuve d'une autorité assez forte, réussit à nous faire apporter du thé malgré l'heure inappropriée, midi était déjà passé et cinq heures était encore loin. Une fois assis dans le vaste salon désespérément vide, la jeune femme perdit son sourire, ses yeux verts lumineux m'observèrent avec inquiétude.

« Que se passe-t-il docteur ? Vous aviez l'air si fâché sur votre cheval tout à l'heure, j'ai cru que c'était à cause de moi.

\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes pas en cause Melle Ressing.

\- Allons je vous en prie, appelez-moi Juliane. »

Juliane exhiba un magnifique sourire découvrant deux rangées de dents d'une blancheur éclatante, je sentis ma colère fondre comme neige au soleil.

« Alors faites-moi le plaisir de m'appeler John.

\- C'est contre Sherlock Holmes que vous étiez irrité, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

\- Je…je ne peux pas vous répondre, cela ne vous concerne pas. Je suis désolé. »

Le sourire se figea, l'émeraude parfaite de ses yeux se brouilla. Elle se leva.

« Soit John, puisque vous le prenez comme ça, parlons d'autre chose. »

Elle redevint une jeune femme enjouée et sympathique en un instant, nous nous mîmes à parler du temps encore variable en cette saison, de la douceur des bois, de la beauté de Richmond… Je me sentis un peu mieux en bavardant avec Juliane. Cette jeune demoiselle était réellement déroutante, elle appartenait à ces générations de femmes qui commençaient à se dresser contre tous les carcans de la société qui les emprisonnaient. Juliane parlait franchement de choses assez indiscrètes, évoquant des détails sur sa vie personnelle que j'aurais rougi de demander. J'appris ainsi qu'elle était célibataire, espérant toujours rencontrer l'homme qui l'arracherait à sa vie insipide, un assistant de détective lui plairait assez. Moi-même poussé par ses confidences, je lui racontai un peu ma vie avec Holmes, les soirs de veille le revolver à la main, les jours passés dans l'attente d'un quelconque signe de vie de mon compagnon. Peut-être fut-elle un peu déçue sur ma vie monotone d'assistant de détective… L'après-midi se déroula de tasse de thé en tasse de thé, Juliane était réellement une jeune femme merveilleuse.

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, alors que nous évoquions quelques souvenirs de jeunesse, la porte s'ouvrit doucement sur un Sherlock Holmes chancelant de fatigue. Je bondis du fauteuil dans l'idée de me porter à son aide mais d'un geste il me repoussa.

« Pourrais-je me joindre à vous ? demanda Holmes dans un murmure. »

Juliane présenta son superbe sourire et se leva. D'un geste autoritaire elle s'empara du bras de mon ami et l'attira jusqu'à un fauteuil où elle le poussa gentiment.

« Comment pouvez-vous poser de si stupides questions M. Holmes ? J'attendais beaucoup plus de votre part. »

Holmes lui jeta un regard flamboyant, Juliane n'en eut cure.

« Vous êtes épuisé Holmes, ne devriez-vous pas allez dormir ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Permettez-moi de me reposer un peu à vos côtés, cela sera bien suffisant pour moi. »

Holmes se pelotonna sur son fauteuil et en un instant il s'endormit, ses traits se détendirent. Nous l'observions en silence, attentifs malgré nous à sa respiration régulière.

« Il est éreinté, vous auriez du insister, John, pour l'envoyer dans sa chambre.

\- Chère Juliane, on ne force pas un homme comme Sherlock Holmes à aller dans sa chambre, ce n'est pas un enfant.

\- Je m'en doute, mais cette enquête semble lui donner trop de tension nerveuse.

\- Il est vrai que ses nerfs sont soumis à rude épreuve.

\- Son frère n'est pas tendre avec lui, Sherringford Holmes l'a demandé tout à l'heure mais vous n'étiez pas là. Il exige des résultats rapides. M. Holmes semble loin de pouvoir lui en apporter immédiatement.

\- Ne vous fiez pas à sa fatigue, je suis sûr que l'enquête avance.

\- Et le souvenir de Fanny hante ces lieux. Pauvre M. Holmes, comme il doit souffrir…

\- Si encore je savais comment le réconforter, mais je ne peux rien faire, m'écriais-je rageusement. Je ne sais rien de cette Fanny. »

Juliane me jeta un regard surpris.

« Vous ne connaissez pas l'histoire de Fanny ?!

\- Non, à chaque fois que j'aborde la question, on se dérobe devant moi, on cherche une échappatoire. Mon meilleur ami souffre, je sais que c'est une peine de cœur, mais je ne peux même pas l'aider.

\- Je connaissais Fanny, je l'ai rencontrée. C'était une très belle fille, très gentille, blonde aux yeux bleus. J'avais douze ans au moment des faits, je la voyais régulièrement. Elle habitait non loin de Richmond et travaillait comme couturière dans la ville. Mon père l'a bien connue aussi et il m'a raconté son histoire et celle de votre ami lorsque je fus en âge de comprendre certaines choses. Sa mort tragique fut un bouleversement dans toute la région. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux…

\- Vous voyez ! Vous aussi vous tergiversez ! Mycroft, Estelle, Holmes et maintenant vous !

\- Soit John. Je vais vous raconter ce que je sais. Fanny Refford était une très jeune femme quand elle a rencontré Sherlock Holmes. Plus jeune que moi. Sherlock était venu se faire tailler un costume, il devait bientôt entrer au séminaire.

\- Au séminaire ?! Sherlock Holmes devait devenir prêtre !

\- Oui, c'était un vœu de son père. Très rapidement, au fur et à mesure des essayages, des entrevues fortuites, ils sont tombés amoureux. Dès lors il ne fut plus question pour Sherlock d'entrer au séminaire. Seulement Fanny n'était qu'une petite couturière sans le sou, ses origines étaient modestes et votre ami est issu d'une famille bien en vue et riche. Lorsque le père de Sherlock apprit la chose, il entra dans une fureur monstrueuse, il refusa cette mésalliance et voulut chasser Fanny de la vie de son fils.

\- Que s'est-il passé alors ?

\- Envers et contre tout Sherlock a aimé Fanny. Ils avaient prévu de se marier sans le consentement de leurs parents. Seulement M. Sigel décida de mettre fin définitivement à leur amour, il rencontra le père de Fanny. M. Refford n'a jamais cru que Sherlock était sincère, il pensait qu'il profitait de sa fille, en faisait une traînée, et qu'il allait l'abandonner une fois qu'il se serait bien amusé avec elle. Alors les deux pères se mirent vite d'accord et conclurent le plus effroyable des pactes. »

Un silence suivit cette phrase, mes yeux passèrent du doux visage de Juliane, perdue dans ses souvenirs, à celui de mon ami, endormi dans le fauteuil. Juliane reprit :

« Un jour que Sherlock était parti pour Londres, les deux pères organisèrent le mariage de Fanny avec un cousin. M. Peter Henry.

\- Mon Dieu ! Qu'a fait Holmes ?

\- Rien. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait. Fanny ne lui avait rien dit, la pression qu'exerçait M. Sigel Holmes sur sa famille était telle qu'elle ne lui a rien dit. Seulement le jour du mariage, Sherlock est revenu. Il avait été prévenu par un de ses frères, mais il était trop tard. Quand il est arrivé à l'église, le mariage venait d'être célébré.

\- Mais c'est monstrueux.

\- J'étais présente ce jour-là. Etant la fille du médecin personnel et ami de M. Sigel Holmes, j'avais cet honneur. J'ai vu votre ami entrer comme un dément dans l'église, il a observé Fanny, sans rien dire, puis dans la déraison, la folie, il l'a maudite. Il l'a accusée de ne pas avoir eu confiance en lui, de s'être tue, de l'avoir trahie. Enfin il lui a juré qu'il ne l'aimait plus et il est parti.

\- Et ensuite ? Fanny est restée avec son mari ? »

Juliane ne répondit pas, tout à coup j'aperçus des larmes couler lentement le long de ses joues.

« Mon Dieu. C'est si terrible. La nuit de ses noces, Fanny mit fin à ses jours. Elle se…pendit… »

Un long silence suivit. Juliane essuya délicatement ses paupières.

« Mon père m'a dit qu'une lettre avait été découverte sur elle mais j'ignore ce qu'elle est devenue. Ensuite Sherlock Holmes a quitté définitivement la région… Cela fait dix ans…

\- Et il n'y est jamais revenu depuis lors. Je comprends maintenant un peu mieux son état.

\- Il doit souffrir le martyr, tout le monde lui parle de Fanny, il revoit les lieux où elle vivait, les endroits où ils se rencontraient. Ce doit être affreux ! »

Juliane se tourna vers moi et me sourit tristement. Nous regardâmes Sherlock Holmes, profondément endormi, pelotonné dans son fauteuil, le visage crispé. Le silence retomba, tout à coup Sherringford entra dans le salon accompagné du docteur Ressing. Ils furent surpris en nous voyant tous les trois.

« Comment avance cette enquête docteur Watson ?

\- Doucement M. Holmes mais elle avance.

\- J'en accepte l'augure, espérons que mon frère tiendra ses promesses. Le docteur Ressing ne peut rester, il a d'autres malades à visiter.

\- Comment va M. Holmes ? demandai-je.

\- Bien mieux, répondit Ressing. Il peut soutenir une conversation maintenant, son cœur est solide heureusement. Nous lui interdisons de se lever pour l'instant. Mais le docteur Mosley et moi-même pensons qu'il n'est plus en danger. »

Sherringford Holmes semblait soulagé, un sourire lumineux apparut sur son visage si austère.

« Bon, nous partons. Nous étions à ta recherche Juliane, dis au revoir à ces messieurs et allons-y. »

Juliane se leva comme un automate à l'appel de son père, elle me serra la main et se pencha sur moi pour murmurer :

« Prenez bien soin de M. Holmes…et de vous. »

Puis la tornade rousse quitta la salle, emportant son parfum et son sourire, m'abandonnant face au frère de Holmes. Il s'assit à mes côtés, sortit un cigare faisant disparaître les derniers soupçons de jasmin derrière une lourde fumée de havane. Il observait son frère endormi.

« Sherlock semble bien fatigué, Jimmy m'a rapporté que tous les deux vous avez dû faire pas mal de lieues à cheval aujourd'hui vu l'état de vos montures, celle de mon frère était encore plus fourbue. Où êtes-vous allés ? »

Me sentant immédiatement sur mes gardes, je décidai d'être extrêmement prudent.

« A Richmond.

\- Pour y faire quoi ?

\- Des recherches. »

Sherringford m'observa avec étonnement puis se mit à rire.

« Vous n'êtes pas très prolixe mon cher docteur Watson, je suis toujours suspect alors.

\- C'est que votre frère ne me dit rien de l'avancement de l'enquête, je suis un simple assistant pas un réel collègue de travail.

\- Depuis combien de temps le connaissez-vous ?

\- Environ trois ans. Il était seul alors et cherchait un appartement et un colocataire pour le louer, par chance moi aussi, on nous présenta.

\- Sherlock ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ?

\- Ni de vous, ni de Mycroft.

\- Bah, c'est sans importance. Il est cinq heures passé, allez vous restaurer. »

Il se leva et disparut. Je pus à nouveau respirer tranquillement. Une voix rauque s'éleva à mes côtés.

« Il a raison, il faut manger un peu.

\- Vous vous sentez mieux Holmes ?

\- Cela va bien merci. Je vais monter me rafraîchir. »

Holmes se releva, son visage avait les traits tirés.

« Ma fatigue est due à une course que j'ai faite, j'ai rencontré des gens très intéressants, il faudra que je vous les présente demain. »

Avant de partir, il se tourna vers moi, ses yeux brillaient à nouveau d'une flamme puissante. Je reconnaissais mon Holmes avec plaisir.

Une fois prêts à prendre le thé, nous descendîmes l'escalier. En chemin Holmes fit un détour jusqu'à la chambre de son père et entrouvrit la porte. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux étaient tirés, une bougie à la flamme vacillante éclairait le visage d'une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'années. Elle sursauta à notre apparition. Holmes entra et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il s'approcha de la garde-malade, aussi silencieux qu'une ombre. Je remarquai qu'elle était en train de lire.

« Comment se porte mon père ?

\- Pas trop mal monsieur. Mais le docteur m'a dit de continuer à le veiller, des fois qu'il se réveille et appelle à l'aide. Vous seriez venu il y a quelques minutes, vous auriez pu parler à votre père. Le docteur Mosley devrait passer d'ici peu car je vais bientôt partir.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose d'anormal s'est produit hier soir ? Ou durant la nuit ?

\- Je dormais dans la pièce à côté, je n'ai rien entendu de particulier. M. Holmes a bien dormi. Espérons qu'il dorme aussi bien cette nuit. »

Holmes s'approcha du lit et observa son père quelques secondes en silence.

« Par contre j'ignorais que votre père parlait durant son sommeil, continua la garde-malade. »

Elle souriait gentiment, sans intention de malveillance, mais Holmes sursauta violemment.

« C'était la première fois ?

\- Oui, mais vous savez les personnes gravement malades peuvent facilement se mettre à délirer dans leur sommeil, même sans avoir été droguées.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ?

\- Je n'ai pas compris, je n'écoutais pas précisément.

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas levée pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul, que tout allait bien ! »

Devant les reproches du détective, les yeux de l'infirmière se firent sévères, sa voix plus sèche.

« M. Holmes, je connais mon métier. J'avais contrôlé la porte avant de me coucher, elle était bien fermée. Personne ne pouvait entrer pour déranger votre père. Je me suis en effet levée pour aller le voir, j'ai entrouvert la porte qui communique entre ma chambre et celle de votre père. Il faisait sombre, je n'ai rien vu de suspect. Votre père devait parler dans son sommeil, je n'ai pas voulu le déranger. Ensuite je me suis recouchée et endormie. »

Holmes s'approcha de la porte de communication et l'ouvrit. Puis nous quittâmes la chambre sombre pour rejoindre la lumière du salon.

Seul Sherringford Holmes était présent, assis devant un plateau copieusement recouvert d'assiettes de gâteaux, de sandwichs au concombre, de tranches de fromage épaisses. Il se tenait dans un fauteuil, une pipe fumante aux lèvres, un journal dans les mains, silencieux et sombre. Nous le rejoignîmes et prîmes chacun une tasse de thé bien chaude. Un temps s'écoula, je mangeais de bon cœur.

« Sherringford, tu habites depuis longtemps à « _My Croft_ », que sais-tu de son histoire ?

\- Depuis quand t'y intéresses-tu ?

\- Il se trouve que je me demandais si le manoir datait de George Ier ou II ? A moins qu'il ne soit plus récent encore.

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est père qui s'est toujours intéressé à l'histoire de notre demeure. Il a accumulé un grand nombre d'ouvrages sur l'histoire locale. Va fouiller dans sa bibliothèque.

\- Disons que j'aimerais une réponse rapide. »

Sherringford baissa son journal d'un air fâché, il observa attentivement son frère.

« A Richmond, peut-être le bibliothécaire pourrait te renseigner, je sais qu'il est féru d'histoire locale, de légendes…

\- En parlant de légende, Sherringford, j'en ai appris une très intéressante. Depuis quelques temps, la nuit on aperçoit dans la campagne un gigantesque chien noir monstrueux accompagné par l'esprit d'une femme, blanche, enveloppée de brume. Les aurais-tu rencontrés par hasard ? »

Sherringford observa son frère sans répondre.

« Tu ne veux rien dire, à ta guise. Certaines personnes pourtant m'en ont parlé. »

Holmes vida sa tasse et se leva, je le suivis. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers son frère et lui lança :

« Pourtant tu n'ignores pas ce que signifie la venue d'un chien noir dans cette région, c'est un signe de malheur, de mort. A ce soir. »

Il referma la porte et sourit comme un gamin ayant joué un bon tour.

« Holmes, que voulez-vous dire avec ce chien ? Ce ne sont que des billevesées, des propos d'ivrognes.

\- Watson, un jour on m'a contacté pour une histoire étrange. Jamais je ne vous ai parlé de l'affaire de la maison hantée de Peebles ? »

Holmes me fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter le manoir. J'allais le suivre pour demander des précisions lorsqu'une jeune servante accourut vers moi. Elle venait du salon.

« Docteur, M. Sherringford vous demande de rester pour M. Sigel. Le docteur Mosley vient de prévenir qu'il ne peut pas venir. »

De la porte entrebâillée, j'aperçus Sherlock Holmes, il était assis sur la selle d'un cheval et s'apprêtait à disparaître…

Je suivis la jeune fille jusqu'à la chambre de Sigel Holmes. Il faisait toujours sombre, la garde-malade était toujours assise à la même place. Elle me vit et sourit. Je m'approchai du malade. Le père de Holmes était profondément endormi.

« Il dort comme un vrai bébé, s'écria l'infirmière.

\- C'est étrange qu'il dorme autant la journée, murmurai-je. Surtout s'il dort aussi bien la nuit.

\- J'ai connu des malades qui ne faisaient que dormir toute la journée, docteur. Je ne me suis jamais inquiétée pour autant.

\- On dirait qu'il a du sommeil à rattraper.

\- En tout cas je préfère le voir dormir profondément que souffrir comme il souffrait il n'y a pas si longtemps. »

Elle se tut, ramassa ses affaires, récupéra son livre et entra dans la chambre limitrophe. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, une petite malle à la main. Elle me salua et s'en alla. Je restais dans la lumière vacillante de la bougie lorsqu'une voix forte me fit sursauter.

« Elle est partie ? »

J'aperçus deux yeux gris perçants me fixer du fond du lit. M. Sigel Holmes était réveillé.

« Oui M. Holmes. »

Il se redressa tant bien que mal sur son lit, je me précipitai à son aide et l'aidai à se caler confortablement sur des coussins. Il soupira.

« Je préfère jouer les endormis que supporter les commérages de cette bavarde. Qu'est-ce que cela me fait de savoir que le pasteur Flanell a de drôles de relations avec Melle Jenny Saxton ? Ou que M. William Purcy a été vu en galante compagnie à Newcastle ? »

M. Holmes poussa un grognement sonore et frappa nerveusement son lit.

« Ouvrez donc les rideaux, j'ai l'impression d'être déjà dans la chambre mortuaire. »

Je m'empressai de lui obéir, une lumière soudaine pénétra à grands flots dans la pièce. Il pleuvait dehors mais le ciel était clair. Je pus voir plus précisément le père de mon ami. M. Sigel Holmes paraissait avoir la soixantaine, son corps semblait encore solide, son visage respirait l'autorité et la force. Deux yeux sévères m'observaient sous des sourcils broussailleux. Une masse de cheveux blancs emmêlés s'étalaient sur les coussins. Des favoris fournis mangeaient à demi ses joues. Lui aussi m'examinait, soudain un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Ainsi voici le compagnon de mon fils, vous êtes le docteur Watson ?

\- Oui.

\- Ressing m'a parlé de vous, il m'a prévenu que vous pourriez être amené à vous occuper de moi.

\- Je lui ai proposé de le remplacer en cas de besoin, il est si fatigué.

\- Vous êtes bien généreux. Où est mon fils ?

\- Il est parti pour son enquête, il cherche toujours votre agresseur.

\- Où est-il allé ?

\- Ma foi, je crois qu'il est à la bibliothèque de Richmond, il voulait des informations sur le manoir.

\- Pour quoi faire ? »

Le ton sur lequel cette question était posée fut si abrupt que j'en sursautai.

« Je ne sais pas, Sherlock ne me dit rien de l'avancement de son enquête. »

M. Holmes se calma, mais je voyais ses mains se crisper nerveusement sur les draps.

« Auriez-vous une cigarette docteur ?

\- Mais dans votre état, il ne serait pas indiqué de fumer. Je ne peux pas vous permettre de…

\- Docteur, ne me fâchez pas, obéissez ! »

Je ne sus que dire, enfin je tendis une cigarette au malade. J'avais honte de moi. Une fois le tabac allumé, Sigel Holmes sembla plus détendu, il poussa un long soupir.

« Dire qu'on m'avait interdit le tabac. Quels imbéciles ! »

Il se tut, savourant chaque bouffée de tabac. Enfin il brisa à nouveau le silence.

« Et mes autres fils que font-ils ?

\- M. Sherringford est en bas, il lit le journal, il est très inquiet à votre propos. Je devrais aller lui apprendre que vous êtes éveillé d'ailleurs, il sera heureux de la nouvelle.

\- Sherringford a toujours été un anxieux, surtout à mon égard. Vous lui direz tout à l'heure. J'ai encore des questions à vous poser. Continuez.

\- M. Mycroft est à Londres, il avait des choses urgentes à faire. Je n'en sais pas plus.

\- C'est bien dans sa manière, toujours consciencieux, toujours travailleur. La vie privée passe après les soucis professionnels. Bien. »

Quelques ronds de fumée plus tard M. Sigel me questionna sur ma vie avec Sherlock Holmes, quand, comment, où nous nous sommes rencontrés, de quelle façon nous occupons nos temps libres, quel salaire nous en retirons. Tous les aspects de la vie de Holmes lui importaient, c'est comme si le père voulait comprendre comment son fils avait vécu les dix ans passés loin de lui. Je ne puis répondre à toutes les demandes, beaucoup étant trop personnelles.

Durant le temps de la conversation, les ombres s'étendirent lentement dans le parc, la lumière se voila peu à peu dans la chambre, un moment je dus rallumer la bougie éteinte. Le soir arrivait.

« Ainsi quand je fais le point, sur les dix dernières années, vous ne connaissez mon fils que depuis trois ans. Il s'est installé en tant que détective consultant au 221 b Baker Street où il vit, semble-t-il, assez bien financièrement parlant. Par contre, pour sa vie privée, c'est le désert, aucune femme, aucune fiancée, à votre connaissance.

\- Vous avez bien résumé la situation.

\- Quant à vous, vous êtes revenu d'Afghanistan blessé, d'où votre retour à Londres. Vous n'avez pas repris officiellement la médecine depuis lors, vivant avec mon fils. Vous avez une pension de soldat suffisante pour vos quelques loisirs.

\- C'est encore exact.

\- Pourtant je ne comprends pas comment cela se fait-il que vous ne soyez pas marié.

\- Je n'ai pas encore trouvé la femme de ma vie.

\- Jamais été amoureux ? »

J'étais gêné par le tournant pris par les questions, un peu sèchement je lui répondis sans réfléchir.

« Tout le monde ne découvre pas une Fanny Refford dans sa vie. »

Devant le regard farouche que me jeta le père, je m'en suis voulu atrocement.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je suis désolé. Je vais chercher Sherringford. »

J'allais partir mais il me retint d'un geste impératif.

« Certes, tout le monde ne découvre pas une Fanny Refford. C'est Sherlock qui vous a raconté cette histoire ?

\- Non. C'est Melle Ressing.

\- Je pensais bien qu'il n'aurait pas osé vous en faire le récit lui-même. Mais vous a-t-elle bien tout exposé ?

\- Je le pense.

\- Vous a-t-elle relaté la mort de madame Violet Holmes, mon épouse ?

\- Non. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous voyez que vous ne savez pas encore tout docteur. J'imagine que Sherlock doit m'en vouloir encore pour la mort de cette malheureuse enfant.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. »

Un sourire réapparut sur les lèvres minces du vieil homme.

« Je comprends que Sherlock se soit entiché de vous, vous êtes la discrétion personnifiée docteur. Mais vous savez l'amour peut frapper à tout âge, même au mien ! Allez chercher Sherringford maintenant. »

Je trouvai celui-ci dans un bureau où je n'étais encore jamais entré. Toute la domesticité était présente et écoutait les ordres du maître. Je vis les deux bonnes qui s'occupent du service le matin, Jimmy Rolling, le sombre maître d'hôtel, Estelle, une autre servante et un homme assez âgé.

« Voilà l'essentiel. J'exige que cela ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir sinon je serais contraint de mettre à pied le responsable de ces idioties. Pas de pitié pour les menteurs. »

Enfin il congédia le personnel de son bureau et m'aperçut. Un instant son visage sévère révéla une sourde inquiétude.

« Que se passe-t-il docteur ? Qu'est-il arrivé à mon père ?

\- Rien de grave, bien au contraire. Il est réveillé et en pleine forme. Il a passé la fin de l'après-midi à me faire subir un interrogatoire serré sur Sherlock. Je suis content d'en être sorti. »

Je lui souris aimablement, il parut soulagé et me rendit mon sourire.

« C'est bien dans ses habitudes, il a toujours adoré questionner les gens sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il cherche à les faire craquer et à avouer Dieu sait quoi.

\- Son fils a hérité de ce don alors. »

Je retournai en sa compagnie auprès de Holmes père. Celui-ci fit un accueil réservé à son fils aîné, lui demandant des nouvelles du domaine, des chevaux, des domestiques, de tout ce qui vivait à « _My Croft_ ». Je crus bon de les laisser en tête-à-tête et quittai la chambre.

Je me dirigeai vers le parc. L'obscurité commençait à s'étendre entre les arbres immenses, les parterres de fleurs prenaient tous une teinte uniformément grise, un air vif et froid me rappela que l'hiver n'était pas loin. Le sol était détrempé et boueux, il avait plu cet après-midi. Je perçus soudain des pas sur le gravier, l'homme assez âgé que j'avais vu dans le bureau il y a un instant marchait dans le parc. Il poussait une brouette pleine d'outils. C'était le jardinier.

« Bonjour monsieur. Il fait frais n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bonsoir.

\- C'est donc vous qui entretenez ce superbe parc, voilà beaucoup de travail en perspective.

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

\- Sans nul doute, mais vous le faites parfaitement.

\- C'est Mme Holmes qui m'a engagé à l'époque pour m'en occuper. Comme les maîtres étaient contents de mon travail, j'suis resté.

\- Cela n'a pas changé depuis lors ?

\- Non, M. Holmes a bien insisté là-dessus, il veut les mêmes fleurs que celles de sa femme. C'est ce que je plante depuis une vingtaine d'années.

\- Vingt ans, vous connaissez parfaitement la maison alors.

\- Non. J'connais le jardin.

\- Il est merveilleusement entretenu. Cela doit être difficile tout de même pour un seul employé.

\- Bah, on s'y fait.

\- Surtout que vos maîtres sont assez sévères. J'ai entendu la discussion dans le bureau tout à l'heure. J'ai trouvé M. Sherringford très dur.

\- Il y a des règles à respecter, un point c'est tout.

\- Mais de quoi parlait M. Sherringford pour s'être autant fâché ?

\- Bah, des histoires stupides qui circulent ici depuis quelques temps et que les domestiques racontent.

\- Quelles histoires ?

\- Il paraît qu'il y a un fantôme dans la campagne. Certaines personnes l'auraient vu à « _My Croft_ » aussi. Enfin pour ce que j'en dis. J'ai encore des tas de choses à faire avant de rentrer chez moi. Pas le temps de bavarder. »

D'un geste vif, il mit fin à la conversation, s'empressant de me quitter. Je fus surpris par son départ précipité et observai les alentours. J'aperçus sur le seuil de la maison la silhouette caractéristique du maître d'hôtel. Il semblait regarder de notre côté.

Un claquement de sabot me fit sursauter, Sherlock Holmes rentrait de sa course. Son cheval était blanc d'écume. Lui-même vacillait de fatigue. Il se laissa glisser à terre doucement.

 **«** Cher ami, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Deux courses dans la même journée, c'est trop. J'ai besoin d'un remontant sévère. Mais tout n'a pas été vain, j'ai fait quelques découvertes très intéressantes et… »

Des éclats de voix nous parvinrent tout à coup de la maison, deux personnes devaient se disputer âprement. Je réussis à reconnaître la voix de Sherringford, la seconde devait être celle de...

« Tiens, père est bien réveillé cette fois.

\- Oui, il m'a d'ailleurs posé de nombreuses questions sur vous cet après-midi. »

Nous déambulions dans le parc tranquillement, nous rapprochant doucement du manoir. Holmes examinait attentivement la façade, le jardin, les parterres, m'écoutant distraitement.

« Mais que cherchez-vous Holmes ?

\- Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi ressemblait un iceberg…

\- Un iceberg ?

\- N'essayez pas de comprendre Watson, je parle à voix haute. »

Nous entrâmes dans la maison, la dispute venait de cesser, une porte claqua violemment quelque part. Holmes rejoignit sa chambre, je le suivis.

« Qu'avez-vous découvert de si intéressant à la bibliothèque ?

\- Chaque chose en son temps mon cher Watson. J'ai faim, allons manger ! »

Une fois changés, nous retournâmes dans le salon. Il n'y avait qu'une seule servante occupée à dresser la table pour le dîner. Elle nous regarda nous approcher et sourit gentiment.

« Vous désirez quelque chose messieurs ? Le dîner va bientôt être servi mais…

\- Non, nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger, la remerciai-je.

\- Le docteur Watson parle en son propre nom, je désire quant à moi un verre de cognac. »

La jeune fille servit mon ami avec empressement avant de reprendre ses activités. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil non loin d'elle et l'observai s'affairer avec vivacité. Holmes s'était installé devant le piano droit, son verre posé sur l'instrument, il laissa ses doigts errer au hasard des touches, sans égard pour les sons étranges qu'il créait ainsi.

« Vous avez fort à faire pour ce soir, remarquai-je en m'adressant à la jeune servante. Est-ce que M. Sigel Holmes sera des nôtres ?

\- Je ne pense pas docteur.

\- C'est vrai, il y a eu une violente dispute tout à l'heure entre lui et M. Sherringford, continuai-je. Nous l'avons entendue du parc de la maison.

\- Cela arrive quelques fois.

\- Pourtant tout semble si tranquille dans cette demeure. A tel point que c'est devenu un lieu de villégiature pour fantôme, le jardinier m'a appris qu'un esprit hantait le parc de « _My Croft_ », est-ce vrai ? »

Je parlais sur le ton de la boutade, n'attendant qu'un rire de ma plaisanterie mais le front de la jeune fille se plissa de contrariété. Holmes nous contemplait sans rien dire, ses doigts caressaient lentement le piano.

« Vous ne devriez pas plaisanter avec ça docteur, me rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

\- Je…je ne souhaite pas perdre ma place ici, je ne peux rien vous dire. »

Une fois encore on se dérobait devant moi. Je fis volte-face, le maître d'hôtel nous observait.

« Annie, dépêchez-vous donc ! Estelle vous attend à la cuisine. »

La jeune servante s'empressa de quitter le salon. Je restai seul face à l'inquiétant personnage.

« Décidément monsieur vous faites fuir les domestiques.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, je suis M. Robert, l'intendant. Je me charge de la bonne tenue des serviteurs et de leur célérité. Ils se sentent toujours sur leur garde quand je suis présent.

\- Ecoutez-vous aussi leurs discours ?

\- Je n'ai que faire des ragots de bas étage docteur. Sauf si ceux-ci concernent mes maîtres.

\- Je comprends.

\- Je m'occupe aussi des vins. D'ailleurs j'ai une tâche à terminer à ce sujet. »

M. Robert disparut. Je rejoignis Holmes près du piano.

« Parce que les serviteurs fuient votre compagnie Watson ?

\- Cet après-midi j'ai surpris votre frère gronder ses domestiques, il menaçait de renvoyer quiconque mentait. Le jardinier m'a ensuite expliqué que Sherringford s'était fâché car certains serviteurs colportent des histoires de fantômes. Je ne pensais qu'à la plaisanterie en m'exprimant ainsi tout à l'heure.

\- Une drôle de plaisanterie Watson… »

Puis Holmes se tut, il ferma les yeux et attaqua une musique douce que je ne connaissais pas. Je vis Sherringford entrer dans le salon, il se tint dans l'ouverture de la porte, droit et muet, observant son frère. Quelques servantes apparurent. Cela ne dura que quelques instants puis la mélodie s'éteignit. Chacun repartit à ses occupations.

« C'est très joli Holmes, j'ignorais que vous jouiez du piano.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui jouais du piano dans cette maison, c'était mère. C'est le sien.

\- J'ai reconnu la musique. C'était sa préférée, murmura Sherringford.

\- Je m'en suis souvenu… Comme si c'était hier…

\- Tu as toujours été le musicien de la famille Sherlock. Jamais Mycroft et moi n'avons apprécié les longues séances de chant, de solfège ou de pratique. Mère s'en arrachait les cheveux.

\- Mycroft ne viendra pas ce soir ?

\- Il est resté coincé à Londres pour des affaires urgentes. Il ne m'a pas prévenu plus tôt. »

Holmes sembla contrarié par ce contretemps. Le dîner fut ensuite servi, cela promettait d'être sinistre entre les deux frères ennemis...

Après quelques déglutitions en silence, une servante entra dans la pièce d'un air gêné.

« M. Mac Frey souhaiterait vous rencontrer M. Holmes.

\- Qu'il entre, il partagera notre repas. »

La tension se dissipa quelque peu lorsque l'imposant inspecteur pénétra dans la pièce.

« Merci de m'inviter à votre table messieurs, je craignais de vous déranger. Mon arrivée est tardive mais j'ai été retardé par une affaire. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Sherringford le fit s'asseoir, en un clin d'œil l'inspecteur se trouva installé devant une assiette de pieds de porc rôtis.

« Quelle affaire ?

\- Rien qui ne mérite votre attention Sherlock, ce n'est qu'une histoire de vols de chevaux.

\- Encore ? Décidément cette région semble la proie d'une bande organisée en vols de chevaux, déjà le journal local en parle, ainsi que cet homme dans le pub aujourd'hui. C'est incroyable. »

Tout le monde me jeta un regard surpris.

« Vous semblez bien au courant de cette histoire docteur Watson. Que savez-vous d'autre ?

\- Les suspects restent les Tziganes n'est-ce pas ? On les prend même pour les responsables de l'attaque de M. Sigel Holmes.

\- Décidément vous êtes bien informé.

\- Comment ? s'écria Sherringford, ce sont les Tziganes qui ont essayé de tuer mon père et on ne m'en a rien dit !

\- Du calme Sherringford, tu restes le principal suspect aux yeux de la population. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

La boutade de Holmes eut le mérite de rendre l'atmosphère moins tendue.

« Je ne comprends pas l'animosité de la population envers ces malheureux, mais le fait est que les vols ont démarré peu de temps après leur arrivée, reconnut Mac Frey.

\- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils dans la région ? reprit Holmes.

\- Six mois tout au plus, et je continue à batailler ferme pour que les gens de ce pays les acceptent. Mais ce n'est pas simple, la population est inquiète.

\- S'ils sont tous comme M. Pickert, je comprends, m'écriai-je. Il était très alarmé, il nous a même parlé des animaux mutilés. »

Holmes observait attentivement le vieil inspecteur.

« C'est vrai que ces temps-ci sont riches d'évènements, il y a eu plusieurs cas de bétail mutilé, des moutons, des vaches.

\- Aucun indice ?

\- Aucun.

\- Comment étaient ces mutilations ? demanda Holmes d'une voix neutre.

\- Les animaux sont égorgés, puis on leur coupe les pattes et la tête. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas de ces histoires. Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une vilaine blague de gamins stupides. Lorsque je les aurais attrapés, je leur ferais passer le goût de la plaisanterie ! »

L'inspecteur fit un geste de la main pour appuyer ses propos.

« Tout ceci ne donne pas envie d'accepter une bande de Tziganes, reprit Holmes.

\- Surtout qu'ils ont une mauvaise réputation, acquiesça Mac Frey. On raconte qu'ils sont des adeptes de sorcellerie, qu'ils jettent le mauvais sort, enlèvent les jeunes enfants… Que de préjugés stupides basés sur des coutumes différentes !

\- Il est vrai qu'il est difficile d'accepter les autres et leurs différences, soupira mon compagnon. »

Le ton employé relevait plus du sarcasme et c'est avec un agacement très visible que Sherringford coupa la conversation.

« Et mon père ? Des nouvelles ?

\- Pas grand chose, c'est ce que j'étais venu vous annoncer. Les gens restent fermés sur eux-mêmes refusant de répondre à mes questions. Et puis il y a cette histoire de fantôme qui échauffe les esprits.

\- Quel fantôme ?

\- Celui de Fanny venue se venger de vous tous, mon cher frère.

\- Billevesées ! grogna Sherringford. Vous n'avez donc rien de concret tous les deux. Voilà bientôt trois jours qu'on a failli tuer mon père, l'auteur de ce crime doit être à des lieues d'ici maintenant. Vous êtes des incapables. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit messieurs ! Mac Frey vous connaissez le chemin ! »

Il se leva fâché et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, le dîner n'était même pas terminé. La porte fut refermée violemment. Nous restâmes seuls, muets sous le coup. Mac Frey contemplait la porte par laquelle Sherringford venait de s'échapper.

« Son attitude est assez étrange, pourquoi s'énerve-t-il ainsi ? Jamais je ne l'ai vu dans cet état, décidément votre arrivée bouleverse tout le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou notre conversation qui lui a ainsi fait perdre patience, murmura Holmes.

\- Je pense qu'il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié votre mot d'esprit cher ami, souris-je tristement.

\- En tout cas, je ne crois pas que l'auteur de ce coup de feu soit à des lieues d'ici, conclut le détective de Baker Street. »

Mac Frey posa un regard inquisiteur sur Holmes mais ne dit rien, il se leva et s'empara de son chapeau. Nous le raccompagnâmes et partîmes nous coucher.

Je ne sais combien d'heures j'avais déjà dormi mais quelque chose venait de me réveiller. Plutôt que quelque chose, un sentiment, une impression désagréable, qui me fit me dresser dans l'obscurité sur mon lit. La lumière lunaire éclairait faiblement un coin de la pièce, je distinguais la chaise sur laquelle les habits de Holmes étaient entassés. Le revolver brillait étrangement. N'arrivant pas à me défaire de ce sentiment insolite, désagréable que quelque chose devait, allait arriver, je me levai sans bruit. Je jetai un regard vers le lit de Holmes, l'obscurité profonde m'empêchait d'apercevoir mon ami. Mes yeux se reportèrent sur cette fenêtre aux rideaux tirés et irrésistiblement attiré, je m'approchai d'elle et jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

Mes cheveux se dressent encore sur ma tête rien qu'à évoquer ce souvenir, ce que je vis par cette fenêtre, jamais je ne pourrai l'oublier, cela est resté incrusté dans ma mémoire comme l'image sur la plaque photographique. Une forme blanchâtre déambulait sous la lune ! Par Dieu, une forme qui ressemblait vaguement à une femme semblait flotter dans la cour.

Avec une terreur horrible, je me jetai en arrière, mon cœur frappait à coups sourds dans ma poitrine. Soudain une voix s'éleva dans la pièce me faisant sursauter au point de presque me faire m'évanouir.

« Est-elle encore là Watson ?

\- Holmes, c'est vous ? Holmes, j'ai vu... vu un... Ce n'est pas possible !

\- Du calme mon ami, je l'ai vu aussi. »

Holmes s'approcha de moi et quitta l'ombre, il s'était caché près de la porte derrière mon dos.

« Qu'allons-nous faire Holmes ? C'est horrible !

\- J'allais vous proposer une petite promenade dans la cour, vous êtes partant ? »

Je restai sans voix, mon dos était couvert d'une sueur froide, visqueuse.

« Mais il y a un fantôme dehors Holmes ! »

Holmes s'approcha de la chaise et saisit son revolver, il arma le chien d'un coup sec.

« Justement cher ami. »

Je me redressai et les jambes flageolantes je saisis mon manteau pour suivre Holmes dans le couloir. Je pris mon revolver à la main et nous descendîmes l'escalier. Cent fois je manquai de tomber tellement je me sentais mal. Bientôt la porte d'entrée apparut, mes mains tremblaient, devenues moites, Holmes posa la sienne sur la poignée. Sur un geste de sa part, je me plaçai face à lui et nous encadrâmes la porte, prêts à tout...ou presque...

Enfin Holmes ouvrit violemment la porte et nous nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur. Rien ! Personne ! Je crois que si je m'étais laissé allé à mon soulagement j'aurais crié de joie. Holmes quant à lui gardait une mine boudeuse, il semblait mécontent.

Pendant de longues minutes, sous la pâleur lunaire, nous fîmes le tour de la cour puis du jardin méticuleusement, mais il n'y avait toujours rien.

« On pourrait croire qu'elle s'est envolée Holmes.

\- C'est impossible, il ne nous a pas fallu plus d'une minute pour descendre de la chambre et sortir du manoir. Nous devrions la voir. »

En effet, aucun recoin non exploré ne la cachait, le parc dans son entier et la route gravillonnée s'étalaient devant nos yeux, désespérément vides.

« Et si c'était réellement un...fantôme... »

Holmes me jeta un regard furieux et rentra dans la maison sans me répondre. Nous retournâmes dans la chambre. Peu de temps après j'eus un mal extrême à m'endormir...

 **Troisième Jour**

Le matin arriva, brumeux et impitoyable. Une pluie battante tombait dans la cour. Passablement fatigué je me dressai lentement sur mon lit. Les événements de la nuit réapparurent, si nets, à mon esprit que je me sentis immédiatement réveillé. Je passai une main sur mon front, me demandant si je n'avais pas simplement rêvé mais le contact froid d'un revolver sur la paume de ma seconde main glissée sous l'oreiller me prouva que tout n'était, hélas, que trop vrai. Me sentant observé, je levai la tête et croisai le regard de mon ami. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'air glorieux ce matin, son visage semblait soucieux.

« Se pourrait-il que tout cela fût réel Holmes ?

\- Je ne crois pas aux esprits Watson et j'ai réfléchi pendant que vous dormiez. Lorsque vous avez vu le « fantôme », où était-il ?

\- Il se tenait dans la cour, près de la porte du manoir, il semblait flotter devant elle. La lune jouait dans ses voiles blanchâtres, et je ne suis pas bien certain d'avoir nettement perçu ses contours mais...

\- Pas de poésie Watson, il se tenait devant la porte, dans la cour. Soit. Notre premier problème à résoudre est ceci : où aurait-il pu se cacher avant que nous arrivions ?

\- Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que nous allions descendre, pourquoi se serait-il caché ?

\- Vous croyez réellement Watson que votre geste brusque pour vous écarter de la fenêtre pouvait passer inaperçu ? En pleine lumière lunaire ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès, j'ai eu si peur que...

\- Ne vous excusez pas Watson, c'est tout naturel, j'ai eu la même réaction que vous hier. »

Je regardai Holmes profondément pendant une longue minute.

« Vous l'aviez déjà vu ? »

D'un air gêné Holmes baissa la tête et regarda ses mains aux longs doigts pâles.

« La nuit dernière après votre question sur Fanny, je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir…trop de souvenirs se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je me suis donc levé et me suis approché de la fenêtre. Le « fantôme » était là, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un mouvement brusque et lorsque j'ai regardé à nouveau, il avait disparu. J'ai pensé un moment descendre, mais me croiriez-vous si je vous disais que je n'ai pas réussi à me décider ? Et puis je voulais savoir quand notre « visiteur nocturne » allait ressortir de sa cachette. Je me suis donc tapi pour le guetter mais aux premières lueurs de l'aube, sous le coup de la fatigue, je me suis lamentablement endormi. Ce soir c'est la deuxième fois qu'il m'échappe, il n'y en aura pas de troisième.

\- Dieu vous entende Holmes.

\- Allons levons-nous et en chasse ! »

Avec une belle énergie Holmes bondit de son lit et se prépara. Je fis de même de mon côté et bientôt nous descendîmes tout deux les marches de l'escalier.

Le petit déjeuner était déjà servi et les deux jeunes servantes à leur poste. Un message attendait mon compagnon. Holmes se contenta d'une ridicule tasse de thé pour accompagner sa lecture tandis que la faim me poussa à prendre un repas plus consistant. Les deux jeunes filles, sans le regard sévère de leur maître, souriaient en me préparant ma troisième assiette de riz au curry. J'attendai d'être servi devant la table couverte de victuailles en les regardant faire, un peu gêné par ma gourmandise,

« On peut dire que vous avez faim vous ! Cela nous change des messieurs Holmes !

\- La famille Holmes n'a pas grand appétit ? demandai-je.

\- C'est à en désespérer, docteur, Estelle prépare de bons petits plats, M. Robert s'occupe du vin mais cela ne change rien, répondit une des deux servantes.

\- M. Robert me semble aussi sévère que vos maîtres, s'écria Holmes. »

Il s'était levé de sa chaise et nous avait rejoint, sa tasse de thé à la main.

« C'est le maître d'hôtel, monsieur, il a une charge importante, beaucoup de responsabilités. Cela explique sa sévérité. Il est aussi chargé de choisir, acheter et préparer le vin pour les repas. M. Sherringford Holmes a quelques préférences pour le Bordeaux mais M. Sigel Holmes aime mieux le Bourgogne.

\- Cela ne doit pas être très pratique pour la préparation des repas, constatai-je en souriant.

\- Au contraire docteur, depuis quelques mois ces messieurs ne dînent plus ensemble. Chacun reste dans sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi ça ? demanda Holmes. »

Les petites bonnes baissèrent les yeux, embarrassées par l'interrogatoire de mon ami. Elles savaient qu'elles étaient en train d'outrepasser leur rôle.

« Nous...nous ne savons pas M. Holmes... »

Sherlock Holmes posa sa tasse de thé sur la table et exhiba un grand sourire qui fit rougir les deux jeunes filles.

« Voyons mesdemoiselles, vous êtes au service de mon père depuis quelques temps déjà. Vous devez bien avoir une petite idée sur la question.

\- Depuis quelques mois M. Sherringford est fâché avec votre père. Tous les deux s'évitent soigneusement et il n'est pas rare qu'une dispute éclate, murmura une des servantes, une petite brune replète.

\- Une dispute comme celle de hier soir ? »

Les deux jeunes filles hochèrent la tête.

« A quel sujet ces disputes ? »

La petite brune leva les yeux et regarda mon ami dans les yeux sans sourciller.

« A propos d'argent. »

Soudain, les deux filles sursautèrent et baissèrent les yeux dans les plats. Nous nous retournâmes et aperçûmes Sherringford qui se tenait sur le seuil de la pièce, froid et distant. Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, impossible de savoir s'il avait entendu ou non les confidences des servantes. Il entra lentement.

« Père te réclame. Il veut te voir immédiatement. »

Holmes avança nonchalamment en direction de la porte et se retourna vers moi.

« Vous venez Watson ? »

J'acquiesçai et me précipitai vers lui, abandonnant avec regret mon assiette de curry...

Un instant passa et nous étions dans la chambre de Sigel Holmes. Celui-ci était assis dans son lit, le dos appuyé à une montagne de coussins. Il semblait aller beaucoup mieux, seuls sa poitrine bandée et son visage livide rappelaient l'attentat qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie. Il nous regarda entrer de ses petits yeux gris perçants.

« Bonjour Sherlock, bonjour docteur. »

Holmes s'avança et crut bon de me présenter.

« Voici le docteur Watson, père, c'est un collègue et un ami.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés hier. Nous avons longuement discuté de toi. »

Ses yeux inquisiteurs se posèrent sur son fils. J'aperçus dans sa main, une pipe en ébène délicatement ouvragée ornée d'une tête de cheval.

« Aurais-tu un peu de tabac sur toi Sherlock ? Cet idiot de Ressing a interdit aux serviteurs de m'en donner et ils osent lui obéir.

\- Si je puis me permettre à nouveau, monsieur, étant docteur, je peux vous affirmer que le docteur Ressing a été sage de l'interdire, dans votre état ce n'est pas prudent et...

\- Docteur Watson, je ne suis plus un enfant et vous prierai à l'avenir de vous en tenir à votre rôle de collègue et ami de Sherlock. Alors ce tabac, il vient ? »

Sa dernière injonction s'adressait à Holmes qui cherchait dans sa poche son étui à tabac, sans un mot il le tendit à son père. Ce dernier puisa largement dedans avec sa pipe et bientôt une légère fumée s'éleva dans la chambre. M. Holmes se laissa tomber sur ses coussins avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Je n'en pouvais plus. Depuis la cigarette du docteur Watson je souffre le martyre. Comment peut-on vivre sans fumer ? Ressing va m'entendre dès qu'il osera se montrer.

\- Vous vouliez me voir, père ?

\- Oui Sherlock, s'écria M. Holmes entre deux bouffées, je veux que tu arrêtes ton enquête.

\- Mais ce n'est pas...

\- Ta ta ta ! Tu n'as rien à dire, je reste ton père. Obéis-moi pour une fois, tu as fait assez de bêtises comme ça ! »

Le visage de Holmes pâlit mais il se contint et demanda :

« Vous ne voulez pas savoir qui a tenté de vous tuer ?

\- Je ne crois pas à une tentative de meurtre, c'est un vulgaire accident.

\- Un accident ?

\- J'ai été touché par une balle perdue dans le petit bois. J'en ai assez de te voir enquêter et inquiéter les pauvres gens des environs avec tes interrogatoires et tes mines d'inquisiteur.

\- Vous mentez, père, ce n'est pas dans le petit bois mais près d'un étang que vous avez été touché. Vous étiez allé à un rendez-vous et celui-ci a mal tourné. Je saurai la vérité. »

Le vieil homme s'était redressé sur son lit, le visage blême de colère, il pointa un doigt accusateur sur son fils et cria :

« Quoi ! Tu oses dire à ton propre père qu'il ment ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que dans ta position tu es en droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit !

\- Ma position est de loin préférable à la vôtre, père. »

Le vieil homme semblait s'étouffer sous sa rage, Holmes serrait les dents de colère. J'avais l'impression d'assister à un combat entre deux titans, tant la maison raisonnait de leurs cris de fureur.

« Ta position est préférable dis-tu ? Tu restes le meurtrier de ta mère ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter sous l'accusation odieuse d'un père envers son fils.

« Vous êtes autant coupable que je ne le suis moi-même.

\- Comment oses-tu ? Je t'ordonne de quitter cette maison sur le champ et de ne jamais y revenir ! »

Holmes accusa le coup, un vilain sourire ironique illumina ses traits et il s'écria :

« Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé, mon père, je vous laisse à votre haine ! Adieu ! »

Et d'un mouvement brusque, il se recula et quitta la chambre. Je le suivis confus et penaud. Dans le couloir, nous nous heurtâmes à Sherringford qui nous contempla avec stupeur. Sans répondre à ses yeux interrogateurs, Holmes retourna dans sa chambre. Je l'y rejoignis, suivi de son frère et le trouvai en train de remplir sa malle de ses effets dispersés dans la pièce. M'apercevant il m'ordonna d'en faire autant. Même Sherringford resta abasourdi durant quelques secondes devant Sherlock Holmes en fureur.

« Mais que s'est-il passé avec père ? Que t'a-t-il dit ?

\- Il veut... Non… Il exige que j'arrête mon enquête. »

Sherringford resta interdit, sous le coup de la surprise.

« Mais pourquoi ? Il faut absolument punir le coupable et ne pas le laisser courir la campagne. Il peut refaire une tentative.

\- Père ne veut rien savoir. Je m'en vais donc. »

Un instant étonné, Sherringford se reprit et hurla à l'encontre de Holmes :

« Ainsi tu n'hésites pas et tu abandonnes !

\- Tu ne veux pas que j'enquête contre l'avis de père quand même ?

\- Une bonne excuse pour ne pas avouer que tu n'as rien découvert. Tu files sans demander ton reste. Eh bien va, ce n'est pas la première fois ! »

L'allusion perfide fit lever les sourcils de Holmes mais il ne crut pas bon de répondre et retourna à sa malle. Haussant les épaules, son frère quitta la chambre. Nous restâmes tous les deux. Un lourd silence planait au-dessus de nos têtes mais je n'osais rien faire pour le dissiper. Je regardais les articulations des doigts de mon ami devenues blanches à force de crisper les poings.

Peu de temps après, une voiture fut attelée pour nous amener à la gare, M. Robert, l'intendant, faisait office de cocher. Sans mot dire, il nous aida à monter les malles et fit claquer le fouet. Les deux chevaux gris partirent et le landau s'ébranla. La pluie continuait sans faiblir à détremper la route, c'est avec soulagement que je vis apparaître la gare. M. Robert nous aida à descendre les bagages, puis tournant son visage acéré vers nous, il murmura :

« Dommage que vous nous quittiez messieurs.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Holmes sur un ton rogue. Père me semble bien capable de se défendre seul.

\- Justement, il pourrait bien revivre le même accident monsieur Holmes.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir cela Robert ?

\- Votre père reçoit des lettres, monsieur, depuis quelques mois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles contiennent mais il les brûle systématiquement.

\- Vous en avez été témoin ?

\- Plusieurs fois, monsieur, car un intendant est comme un tableau sur le mur, à force de l'avoir sous les yeux, on ne le voit plus.

\- Seulement un tableau n'a pas d'oreilles, ni d'yeux, souris-je.

\- Pourquoi trahissez-vous mon père en me racontant cela ?

\- Votre père est un homme seul, monsieur Holmes, même s'il ne le montre pas. Et puis il n'y a pas que les lettres, votre père dépense des sommes assez énormes chaque mois et je ne sais pas pour quel usage. A tel point que M. Sherringford s'est déjà fâché à plusieurs reprises avec votre père à ce sujet.

\- Je le sais, mon frère Mycroft m'a câblé la nouvelle ce matin. Il a vérifié le compte en banque. Des sommes assez importantes en effet. Vous pensez que les deux faits sont liés ?

\- Je ne peux être sûr de rien, M. Holmes, mais la coïncidence est troublante.

\- Cela dure depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quatre mois au plus. »

Holmes leva son visage vers l'intendant, sombre et austère dans son costume noir. Les yeux gris acier du détective brillèrent d'un éclat vif.

« A quoi pensez-vous Robert ?

\- Ma foi monsieur, si je puis me permettre cette réponse, je pencherais pour un maître chanteur.

\- Quel secret peut bien cacher mon père ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, votre frère le sait peut-être. Ou bien le docteur Ressing, il est très proche de votre père. Veuillez m'excuser mais je ne peux rester plus longtemps ou ces messieurs vont s'inquiéter. »

Il nous salua poliment et la voiture disparut.

Nous restâmes tous deux devant la gare, sous la pluie, nous faisant détremper lentement.

« Vous voulez réellement partir Holmes ? Votre père risque peut-être sa vie et...

\- Nous ne partons pas vraiment Watson, il y a une auberge tout près d'ici où nous pourrons trouver deux chambres. »

Nous marchâmes un bon moment et lorsque nous fûmes correctement trempés, l'enseigne « _Hôtel du château_ » apparut. Nous entrâmes dans une grande salle glaciale où il n'y avait personne. Les murs étaient couverts de boiseries très sombres qui faisaient un étonnant contraste avec les quelques ustensiles de cuivre étincelants posés au-dessus de l'immense cheminée. Les lustres étaient éteints, la lumière venait de l'unique lampe posée sur le comptoir. Nous nous en approchâmes et déposâmes nos lourdes malles. Nous attendions depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'un homme apparut.

« Je suis M. Fladbury. Veuillez m'excuser de vous avoir fait attendre. Vous désirez ?

\- Deux chambres, je vous prie.

\- J'ai. Et les repas ?

\- De même, m'empressai-je de répondre, avant que Holmes ne les refuse et continue à jeûner.

\- Il n'y a encore personne dans votre auberge à ce que je vois, murmura Holmes.

\- On peut dire que vous êtes observateur vous. Mais c'est qu'il est encore tôt et la pluie n'arrange rien. Les clients viendront ce soir, enfin j'espère. Quels noms dois-je inscrire sur le registre ?

\- M. Sherlock Holmes et le docteur John H. Watson. »

L'homme leva les yeux sur nous et nous observa attentivement.

« Vous n'êtes pas logés à « _My Croft_ » ?

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater.

\- Si cela vous intéresse M. Holmes, rapport à votre père, ce soir vous pourrez parler avec le vieux Ridgey, il a vu le fantôme de Fanny et...

\- Merci, je n'y manquerai pas, coupa Holmes avec agacement. Nous montons dans nos chambres. »

Le tenancier nous suivit en prenant les clés.

« Vous avez tort de ne pas y croire M. Holmes. Le vieux Ridgey n'est pas un alcoolique et il a bien vu le fantôme.

\- Nous verrons cela, merci pour tout. »

Holmes, bien poliment, saisit les clés de M. Fladbury et referma la porte devant son nez.

« Mon cher Watson, il serait intéressant d'approcher ce fameux fantôme cette nuit.

\- Comment pourrions-nous faire cela ? Nous ne pouvons plus entrer dans le manoir. Notre enquête est coincée.

\- L'écurie me semble une excellente cachette pour attendre l'heure fatidique. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- J'aimerais avoir le cœur net sur la nature de cet esprit.

\- Bien parlé. »

Holmes poussa un petit rire nerveux et s'empressa de se changer. Je l'imitai et décidai de profiter de sa relative bonne humeur pour le questionner.

« Ainsi vous pensiez dès le départ que votre père a été blessé pour des raisons d'argent ?

\- N'est-ce pas le mobile que Sherringford m'a donné ? Je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

\- Mais quel pourrait être le secret de votre père ?

\- Ma foi, je dois vous avouer que je ne peux en parler encore avec certitude, mais j'ai des soupçons. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de raisons de faire chanter quelqu'un. Une histoire d'amour, un passé douteux, un crime mal déguisé…

\- En tout cas votre père est vraiment un homme étrange, constatai-je. Un jour il me questionne sur votre vie et vos amours, un autre il vous chasse sans ménagement de sa maison.

\- Il vous a questionné sur mes amours ? Que voulez-vous dire Watson ?

\- Hier après-midi il m'a posé beaucoup de questions sur vous, il y a en a eu d'ordre très personnel, même ma vie privée l'intéressait. »

Je perdis mon sourire en me souvenant de la suite de notre conversation.

« Je me suis même fâché pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

\- Vous mon cher Watson ?

\- Il voulait savoir pourquoi je ne suis pas marié, je lui ai bêtement répondu que tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de rencontrer une Fanny Refford.

\- J'imagine en effet qu'il n'a pas apprécié. Il a dû se fâcher et vous jeter à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Pas du tout, il m'a simplement répliqué que l'amour pouvait frapper à tout âge, même au sien. »

Holmes me lança un regard étrange.

« Bien, je suis vraiment désolé Watson, mais nous allons devoir ressortir. Je voudrais voir le docteur Ressing. »

Ce disant, Holmes saisit sa casquette de chasse et en rabattit les côtés sur ses oreilles. Il s'empara également d'une petite lampe sourde et de son revolver. Notre aubergiste fut extrêmement surpris de nous voir ressortir et accepta de nous prêter deux chevaux pour le voyage contre une somme d'argent assez rondelette. Bientôt, sur une selle de cuir, je me sentis dégouliner de pluie de la manière la plus désagréable qui soit. Les vêtements secs que j'avais pu mettre se retrouvèrent bientôt complètement mouillés à leur tour.

Mais je ne sentais pas la pluie, j'étais heureux, j'allais revoir Juliane. Le cabinet du docteur Ressing ressemblait à son propriétaire, propre, simple, aucune décoration superflue. La salle d'attente était bondée, de nombreuses toux résonnaient au milieu des reniflements. Beaucoup de grippes en perspective. Dès notre arrivée, le docteur nous fit entrer dans son bureau, au grand dam d'une vieille femme qui éructa que c'était son tour.

« Que puis-je pour vous M. Holmes ?

\- C'était un renard.

\- Pardon ?

\- La proie que chassait mon frère ce jour-là était un renard. Pas mon père.

\- Je me sens si stupide d'avoir cédé ainsi à la panique devant vous. Ces derniers jours ont été si fatigants. L'imagination se laisse vite aller. Veuillez me pardonner. »

Le gros docteur penchait la tête avec consternation.

« Ne vous excusez pas, c'est tout naturel. Je suis venu vous parler de mon père. Vous êtes son médecin traitant habituel, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je le soigne depuis des années.

\- Comment se porte-t-il ces derniers mois ?

\- Pas trop mal. Depuis six mois, il a pris cette bonne habitude de se promener chaque jour, cela lui donne de l'exercice. Très bon pour sa santé. Cela a même amélioré son humeur.

\- Mais encore ? Aucun souci ?

\- Pas de santé en tout cas.

\- Docteur Ressing, vous êtes un ami intime de mon père, je sais que quelque chose cloche. J'espérais que vous me l'avoueriez.

\- Je suis tenu par le secret professionnel.

\- Il y a donc un secret !

\- Vous me faites dire ce que je n'ai pas dit M. Holmes !

\- Laissez-moi donc vous raconter une histoire, docteur. Vous me direz ensuite ce que vous en pensez. »

Holmes joignit les extrémités de ses mains et les yeux fixant le plafond, commença à parler.

« Il était une fois un homme assez âgé, solitaire. Un jour le voici qui accepte de payer un maître chanteur. Cela dure quelques mois, quatre pour être exact. Mais soudain ce vieil homme fait le projet de tout arrêter et son adversaire, sans la moindre pitié, décide de le tuer... Un rendez-vous est pris, le vieil homme était prêt, il s'est défendu mais il a bien failli mourir. Maintenant il se terre dans sa chambre, attendant sa mort prochaine. Car il sait que ses adversaires ne le laisseront pas en paix. Qu'en pensez-vous docteur ? »

Devant le silence obstiné de Ressing, Holmes reprit en souriant.

« Je suis même certain que son éclat d'aujourd'hui et ma mise à la porte n'ont eu pour but que de me protéger de ces fameux ennemis.

\- Votre père vous a mis à la porte de « _My Croft_ »?

\- Si fait. Je n'ai plus le droit d'enquêter. Vous n'avez toujours rien à me dire ?

\- En effet je vous ai menti, soupira Ressing. Depuis quatre mois, la santé de votre père s'est dégradée. Il est devenu beaucoup plus irritable, plus tourmenté. On dirait qu'il a de gros soucis. Il ne s'en est pas ouvert à moi, mais je le connais assez pour m'en être rendu compte.

\- Des soucis financiers, je sais.

\- Plus que financiers M. Holmes, l'argent n'a jamais été un tourment pour votre père. Au début de sa relation avec votre mère, il n'était pas riche. C'est grâce à son travail qu'il a réussi à relever la fortune des Holmes. Jamais le manque d'argent ne lui a importé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui peut avoir changé son humeur à ce point ?

\- Je ne peux vous aider davantage. Mais si je puis me permettre ce conseil, ces temps-ci votre père s'est beaucoup rapproché de l'inspecteur Mac Frey. On l'a vu souvent à « _My Croft_ ». Avec ces vols de chevaux dans la région, l'inspecteur est toujours sur les routes, il en profite pour s'arrêter bavarder avec votre père. C'est à lui que vous devriez demander des précisions. Peut-être votre père s'est-il laissé aller à lui faire des confidences.

\- Merci mon cher Ressing. Nous allons vous laisser en paix maintenant. Vous venez Watson ?

\- Je vous rejoins de suite Holmes. »

Dès que mon ami eut quitté le bureau du docteur, j'observai quelques secondes, gêné, l'imposant Ressing. Devant mon embarras, il retrouva son sourire.

« Non Juliane n'est pas là, docteur Watson, elle est rentrée à Londres pour voir ses amis. »

J'étais si déçu que j'eus du mal à le cacher.

« J'imagine qu'elle a beaucoup d'amis. Bien plus jeunes que moi…

\- C'est une jeune fille très moderne, elle a beaucoup d'amis de son âge en effet. Mais c'est tout naturel pour une jeune personne loin de sa famille, perdue dans une grande ville comme Londres.

\- J'imagine que certains de ses amis doivent lui être chers…

\- Je ne serais pas aussi sûr de cela que vous docteur, ma fille est très expansive mais elle est encore innocente. Elle se comporte comme une jeune femme libérée mais ce n'est qu'une image. Je ne crois pas que son cœur soit déjà pris. Mais je ne suis que son père, vous devriez le lui demander à elle.

\- Quand reviendra-t-elle à Richmond ?

\- Peut-être ce soir. Peut-être demain. Ses retours ne sont jamais très précis.

\- Et sa mère ? Que pense-t-elle de tout ça ?

\- Ma femme est morte depuis trois ans, docteur. Juliane est ma seule famille. Je voudrais qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible.

\- Je ne sais quoi vous dire, tout ceci est un peu précipité, vous ne croyez pas ? Je dois vous sembler stupide et impudent.

\- Cela me semble en effet précipité, mais je veux laisser ma Juliane agir à sa guise. Au revoir docteur Watson. »

Je le quittai sur une impression mitigée. Je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais. Holmes se tenait debout dans la salle d'attente, il observait les quelques gravures accrochées aux murs, sans se soucier des regards intéressés de la clientèle du docteur Ressing posés sur lui.

« Elle n'est pas là, n'est-ce pas ? C'était facile à deviner Watson.

\- Comment cela Holmes ? demandai-je, assez sèchement.

\- Elle serait accourue à votre rencontre dès votre arrivée, cher ami, cela va sans dire. »

Nous sortîmes du cabinet. La pluie tombait toujours à verse.

Je sentais une faim terrible me tenailler l'estomac, le petit déjeuner était bien loin. J'observais Holmes marcher à pas comptés sur le trottoir, les rênes de son cheval dans une main, la tête baissée sur les pointes de ses chaussures. Il était de plus en plus trempé, tout comme moi. Tous mes sens de médecin se dressaient contre cette promenade forcée et à jeun sous la pluie.

« Nous n'avons pas fini les présentations, s'écria Holmes après un long silence. Je vous ai dis hier que j'avais rencontré des gens charmants. Je veux vous les faire connaître.

\- Ne pourrait-on attendre la fin de ce déluge dans un endroit confortable ? J'ai excessivement faim, bientôt je vais tomber d'inanition. »

Holmes consentit, il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour être attablés dans un pub. J'attendais un civet de lapin mariné au vin, Holmes des rognons sautés.

Ces derniers jours m'avaient rapprochés du froid détective comme jamais auparavant. C'était si rare que je me sente si proche de mon compagnon que je décidai d'aborder un sujet personnel.

« Comment êtes-vous certain que Juliane se serait précipitée sur moi Holmes ? »

Sherlock Holmes eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas Watson. Je sais lire le corps aussi bien que l'esprit. Vos pensées sont faciles à percer mon pauvre ami.

\- Je sais pour les miennes, mais celles de Juliane ?

\- Que vais-je devenir si vous quittez Baker Street pour vous marier Watson ? Aurai-je la chance de trouver un autre colocataire aussi agréable et compréhensif que vous ? »

Son ton sarcastique m'exaspéra au plus haut point, je m'échauffai.

« Vous ne répondez pas à ma question Holmes !

\- Disons que c'est l'expérience qui me permet d'être aussi convaincu des pensées de mademoiselle Ressing à votre encontre. »

Il appuya un peu le mademoiselle, alors que je l'appelais déjà par son prénom sans m'en rendre compte.

« L'expérience ?

\- Si nous changions de sujet mon cher ami ? Je voudrais que vous me donniez votre avis sur les révélations du docteur Ressing. »

Je me tus quelques instants, le temps de rassembler mes esprits et de les concentrer sur notre affaire.

« Ce serait incroyable que votre père soit tombé amoureux mais tout est possible. Par contre cela ne règle pas le problème, je trouve plutôt que cela l'embrouille encore plus.

\- Vous trouvez ? Je n'en suis pas persuadé… »

On apporta les deux assiettes, Holmes se tut, contemplant ses rognons baignés de sauce. Il ne mangea pas. J'attaquai mon plat avec joie.

« Ce matin, nous n'avons pas trouvé la cachette du « fantôme ».

\- Je commence à croire que nous avons rêvé Holmes. Cet être éthéré ne peut pas exister ailleurs que dans nos imaginations.

\- Hélas non, il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus réel. Personnellement je suis certain qu'il n'a pas quitté le manoir. Pas immédiatement en tout cas.

\- Mais où était-il ? Je crois savoir que les fantômes ont cette faculté étonnante de traverser les murs… Et s'il s'agissait d'un véritable esprit ? »

Le détective s'énerva, une de ses mains frappa violemment la table.

« Cessez vos bêtises Watson. Il s'agit d'un être humain déguisé en fantôme.

\- Vous n'avez trouvé aucune empreinte de pas cette nuit-là, aucun indice physique qui vous permette d'être aussi catégorique Holmes.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Tout peut avoir une explication rationnelle.

\- Et ces gens sans aucun lien les uns avec les autres qui tous l'ont aperçu. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Simple coïncidence et puis ces histoires se répandent comme une traînée de poudre. Regardez le monstre du Loch Ness. »

Je n'étais pas convaincu et finis mon assiette d'un air bougon.

« Non, je suis certain qu'il s'agit d'un être humain Watson. Je pense aussi qu'il a un complice dans la maison qui le fait entrer. Ainsi il a pu se cacher pendant que nous dévalions l'escalier.

\- Et ensuite ?

\- Il faudrait que je puisse fouiller la maison pour être sûr de la suite. Ma mise à la porte tombe on ne peut plus mal.

\- Quel serait l'intérêt pour quelqu'un déguisé en fantôme d'entrer ainsi dans le manoir de votre père ? »

Un sourire glissa sur les lèvres de mon ami.

« Avez-vous fini votre repas Watson ? L'heure tourne, je voudrais être à « _My Croft_ » avant la nuit complète. »

Je terminai enfin, Holmes régla les consommations et nous partîmes. Sur le trottoir, la pluie redoublait de violence.

« Holmes je voudrais vous poser une question personnelle.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais vous permettre.

\- Comment était-elle ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Fanny.

\- Mon cher Watson, je crois en effet que je ne vais pas vous permettre. En route ! »

C'est vers la forêt de Richmond que Holmes poussait son cheval. J'étais curieux de savoir qui il voulait me présenter. Après une longue chevauchée, nous débouchâmes dans une clairière au fin fond de la forêt. La première chose qui me frappa fut les aboiements et hurlements d'une meute de chiens de toutes races confondues. Ils accoururent et firent cabrer nos chevaux, sans doute habitués à plus de calme.

Un long sifflement jaillit dans l'air et calma les bêtes instantanément. Je cherchai du regard d'où cela aurait pu provenir mais je ne vis rien que les gouttes de pluie tomber avec violence et une vingtaine de roulottes qui étaient disposées de façon ordonnée dans la clairière. Quelques chevaux maigres paissaient autour du campement l'herbe rase, eux aussi avaient levé la tête au sifflement. Soudain une voix avec un fort accent cria très près de nous :

« Qui va là ?

\- Sherlock Holmes, voici mon ami le docteur Watson. Nous sommes désarmés. »

Un rire de crécelle s'éleva derrière nous. Je me retournai et aperçus quatre hommes armés de fusils et un vieillard qui souriait. Ce dernier tenait une canne à la main et constata :

« Ca m'étonnerait que vous n'ayez pas d'armes M. Holmes. Il pleut. Nous serons mieux à l'intérieur pour bavarder. Tino, tu gardes les chevaux. »

Le vieil homme nous fit entrer dans une roulotte. Deux personnes se tenaient déjà dans l'étroite maison roulante. Une femme assez âgée s'empressa de servir le vieil homme. Elle devait être son épouse. Elle saisit des verres de terre cuite et un cruchon. Aussitôt un liquide transparent emplit trois verres. M. Ramon vida le sien d'un trait, Holmes suivit son exemple, je les imitai. Une langue de feu s'empara de ma gorge et me fit tousser pendant plusieurs minutes. Lorsque je pus reprendre mon souffle, je vis tous les visages autour de moi sourire. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule. Un coup d'œil vers Holmes m'apprit que s'il était resté maître de lui jusqu'au bout, les gouttelettes de sueurs qui dégoulinaient sur ses tempes attestaient de son état.

« Bravo M. Holmes vous avez mieux tenu le choc qu'hier.

\- Je vous remercie, murmura le détective d'une voix rauque.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? De l'acide ? m'écriai-je lorsque j'eus retrouvé la parole.

\- Non, c'est de la vodka. C'est fait à base de pommes de terre.

\- C'est monstrueux comme c'est fort.

\- C'est un médicament qui soigne de tout, sourit M. Ramon en avalant un deuxième verre. »

Je le regardai avec stupeur, comment pouvait-il boire autant de ce poison ? De plus j'étais surpris aussi par son bon anglais, alors que sa famille ne semblait pas comprendre aussi bien que lui notre langue.

« Où avez-vous appris l'anglais M. Ramon ?

\- Vous êtes étonné, hein ? Mais il n'y a là aucun mystère, à force de voyager, nous apprenons les langues de chaque pays. Et ma fille Gina nous a appris l'anglais, elle est allée à l'école. »

J'entendis du bruit dans le fond de la roulotte, la deuxième personne bougea. C'était une jeune femme étendue sur une sorte de lit de paille, elle se dressa en s'entendant appeler. Je regardai de son côté. Gina avait des yeux noirs comme le jais, elle les posait sur nous avec insistance. Son visage sans sourire reflétait une sorte de beauté sauvage avec ses longs cheveux noirs et ses sourcils épais. Elle soutint mon regard sans ciller.

« Alors vous êtes revenu vers le vieux Ramon ? Quelles nouvelles questions vous avez à me poser ?

\- Je ne souhaitais que vous présenter mon ami, le docteur Watson.

\- Tout ce voyage sous la pluie pour amener un ami ?

\- Je voulais aussi votre avis sur ma famille. »

Le sourire disparut du visage du vieil homme et ses traits se firent plus durs.

« M. Holmes est un homme assez sévère mais il nous a laissé nous installer près de ses terres malgré notre…réputation.

\- Mon père est en effet un homme strict, je ne vois pas comment vous avez réussi à vous faire accepter chez lui.

\- L'inspecteur de police Mac Frey a rendu visite aux gens pour nous trouver un endroit où nous installer mais aucun propriétaire ne voulait de nous. Votre père, lui, a accepté. Il faut dire que nous avions parlé avec lui, moi, mes fils, ma fille pour le convaincre.

\- C'est très inhabituel de sa part d'agir ainsi, tant mieux pour vous. Et mon frère ?

\- M. Sherringford vient souvent nous rendre visite lorsqu'il chasse dans les bois. Je pense qu'il doit jeter un coup d'œil et vérifier que tout se passe bien.

\- C'est bien dans sa manière.

\- Mais il… »

Un jeune homme entra comme une furie dans la roulotte et coupa la parole au vieillard. Il paraissait affolé. Un flot de paroles incompréhensibles sortit de sa bouche. M. Ramon se leva doucement, le visage dur et austère.

« Des hommes sont dans le campement et veulent me voir. Tino a peur pour nos vies.

\- Voyons, nous sommes en Angleterre, m'écriai-je. Il y a des lois pour vous protéger. »

Le vieil homme jeta un regard las sur moi et sourit tristement.

« Il y a des lois, en effet, mais surtout contre les étrangers. »

Le vieillard sortit de la roulotte. Pendant quelques minutes je n'entendis rien que le murmure sans fin de la pluie tombant sur le toit de la roulotte. Holmes me regarda et murmura :

« Il a menti Watson, ce n'est pas un Tzigane, c'est un Européen.

\- Comment le savez-vous Holmes ? »

Il ne put me répondre car un coup de feu venait d'éclater dehors et un hurlement mi-humain mi-animal éclata. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur, nos pistolets à la main. L'averse faisait toujours rage, c'est sous un rideau de pluie que je distinguai la scène qui se déroulait devant nous. Quatre hommes à cheval étaient présents, ils portaient des fusils. Je reconnus l'un d'eux, c'était le barbu du pub « _Au cheval noir_ ». Maxwell Weston. Le vieillard Ramon et quelques Tziganes étaient debout devant les chevaux et regardaient les cavaliers. Au milieu d'eux un chien, mourant, était étendu dans son sang, une blessure affreuse sur le côté. Tous les hommes étaient nerveux, il y avait une tension presque palpable dans l'atmosphère.

« La prochaine fois, vieille carne, cette balle sera pour ta peau !

\- Je n'ai pas votre cheval M. Weston.

\- Vieux menteur ! Tu vas payer pour ton vol. »

Le chef de la bande mit en joue Ramon qui restait tranquillement immobile à le contempler, mais Holmes s'approcha et pointa son revolver en direction de Weston. Il dit lentement :

« Vous n'en ferez rien monsieur Weston. J'ai là de quoi vous faire perdre l'envie de régler vos affaires vous-mêmes…à jamais. »

Holmes arma le chien, je l'imitai. Weston nous regarda et même à travers la pluie, je vis clairement luire ses yeux de haine. Il ordonna sèchement à ses sbires de rengainer et partit sans demander son reste. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, nous pûmes ranger nos armes. Ramon nous rejoignit. Ses hommes allèrent ramasser le cadavre de chien. Il les contempla en soupirant :

« Ce Weston est comme tous les propriétaires de la région. Avec ces vols de chevaux, ces mutilations, ils n'attendent qu'une occasion pour nous chasser d'ici. Il aurait suffit d'une réponse de notre part pour la leur donner.

\- Mais Weston était prêt à vous tuer ! Il faut prévenir Mac Frey ! hurlai-je malgré moi. »

Ramon tourna vers moi son visage buriné et ridé, ses yeux marrons brillaient étrangement.

« Mac Frey ne va pas arrêter un fermier pour une histoire de Tziganes. »

Je dévisageai Holmes, il hocha la tête tristement.

« Il a raison Watson, même mon nom ne peut pas tout. Et même si Mac Frey l'arrêtait, Weston deviendrait un martyre, une raison de plus pour attaquer les Tziganes et les chasser du pays. De toute façon, même si cela arrivait, la justice ferait libérer Weston pour éviter d'autres crimes. Les Tziganes ont toujours été un peuple haï. »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur notre groupe. Ramon nous ramena dans sa roulotte, nous eûmes droit à un second verre de vodka.

Tout à coup la pluie s'arrêta comme par magie, la vieille femme sortit de la roulotte. Mais la jeune fille Gina resta étendue mollement sur sa couche, elle avait fermé les yeux et paraissait profondément endormie.

« M. Ramon, avez-vous vu le fantôme ? »

Gina s'agita sur sa couche, était-elle réellement assoupie ?

« Vous voulez parler de cette histoire de fille venue se venger ? »

Holmes hocha rapidement la tête.

« Les gens en parlent mais je ne l'ai pas vue. Personne dans le campement ne l'a vue.

\- Bien. M. Ramon puis-je vous demander un service ? »

Le vieillard posa lentement son verre et nous regarda avec méfiance.

« Pourrions-nous laisser nos chevaux dans votre campement ? Nous avons une course à faire dans la forêt, nous les récupérerons dans la nuit. Peut-être à l'aube. »

Il sembla soulagé et hocha la tête positivement.

« Tino va les garder jusqu'à votre retour.

\- Parfait. Allons-y Watson. »

Holmes se leva et salua M. Ramon, nous quittâmes le camp à pied, dans la boue et la pluie. Nos chevaux étaient placés sous la garde du jeune Tino, le fusil à la main. Il nous regarda partir sans mot dire, peut-être ne connaissait-il pas l'anglais…

Une fois dehors, je m'aperçus que le ciel était devenu très sombre, en plus de la pluie, un vent froid se leva et nous glaça le corps. L'après-midi était sur le point de se terminer. Il était déjà tard, j'étais transi et suivais Holmes qui menait un bon pas à travers la forêt.

« Où allons-nous ?

\- A « _My Croft_ » je vous l'ai dit Watson. Mais nous coupons à travers les bois, ainsi notre arrivée passera plus inaperçue. »

Bientôt nous marchâmes dans le crépuscule. L'ombre des arbres, la pluie, l'heure tardive, tout cela faisait que la nuit semblait déjà là par endroit. Tout à coup au détour d'un chemin, nous vîmes briller le métal du portail d'entrée de « _My Croft_ ». Holmes se détourna alors du chemin et se glissa dans un champ. Nous étions près des grands bosquets de feuillus qui protégeaient le mur encerclant le parc et le manoir. Cachés parmi les herbes et l'ombre, nous observâmes la maison. Notre arrivée était en effet discrète, pas un bruit ne venait de la demeure des Holmes, seule une pièce était illuminée au rez-de-chaussée.

« Le salon, chuchota Holmes très près de mon oreille. Ils sont encore à table, nous avons le temps d'aller à l'écurie. »

Nous continuâmes notre progression. Arrivés sur la face ouest de la maison, nous bifurquâmes et approchâmes du mur d'enceinte. Il ne nous fallut que quelques minutes pour grimper le muret et atterrir dans le parc. Il n'y avait personne. L'écurie était toute proche, aucune lumière n'y brillait. Nous avançâmes lentement en suivant au maximum l'ombre distillée par les murs. A l'intérieur de l'écurie, nous pûmes souffler. Quelques chevaux hennirent en nous entendant mais il n'y eut aucune réaction venant de la maison.

« Maintenant Watson, il nous faut de la patience. Dans cette affaire le seul point véritablement obscur, c'est ce fantôme. Qui est-ce ? Je ne crois pas aux esprits, je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je ne vois pas encore de qui il peut s'agir.

\- Peut-être le maître chanteur de Robert ?

\- L'intendant n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort avec son histoire de chantage. Mais patience Watson, nous en saurons bientôt plus. »

Holmes se tut et nous tentâmes de nous réchauffer dans l'obscurité avec des couvertures de chevaux. Quelques heures passèrent ainsi et à mon grand dam je m'endormis. Soudain une main de fer me saisit le bras et me secoua. Réveillé en sursaut, j'entendis Holmes armer son revolver.

« J'ai perçu du bruit Watson, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous sortiez votre arme.

\- Qu'avez-vous entendu Holmes ?

\- Difficile à décrire, on aurait dit une…plainte humaine. »

Holmes posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il l'entrouvrit doucement et nous pûmes regarder à l'extérieur. Le parc apparut dans son entier, sombre, obscur, froid. Les arbres, l'herbe apparaissaient grisâtres dans la lumière de la lune. Le ciel était brumeux, une bise glaciale soufflait doucement. Mais tout cela je ne le vis qu'après, ce que je vis en premier, c'était une forme blanchâtre dans le parc. Quelque chose s'approchait de la maison sans bruit, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une femme. Et tout à coup un cri étrange s'éleva dans les airs, une sorte de râle humain. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de ce…de cette chose. Je sentais mes cheveux se dresser sur ma tête, mes mains tremblaient, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Cet être irréel avança jusqu'à la porte. Il était très près de nous, je distinguais une masse de voiles blanchâtres, mais je ne pouvais voir sa figure. Une sueur visqueuse glacée coulait à nouveau entre mes omoplates, je crus que j'allais défaillir. C'est alors que je vis quelque chose d'extraordinaire, la porte du manoir s'ouvrit et la forme entra dans la maison. Nous mîmes quelques minutes avant de réagir, la voix de Holmes me tira de ma torpeur.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, elle a un complice dans le manoir. Maintenant il nous faut savoir qui. En route Watson ! »

Je dus faire un violent effort sur moi-même pour partir. Mais alors que nous allions nous élancer à sa poursuite, un hurlement horrible s'éleva dans la maison. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'extérieur de l'écurie, ouvrîmes la porte du manoir et vîmes l'entrée déserte. Le fantôme avait disparu !

Bientôt des lumières apparurent partout, des bougies éclairaient les visages des domestiques, surpris de nous voir. M Sherringford était là, un bougeoir à la main, ses yeux semblaient affolés.

« D'où venait le cri ? cria Sherlock Holmes avec vigueur.

\- Nous ne savons pas M. Holmes.

\- Il faut fouiller la maison, vite ! »

Nous nous mîmes à l'œuvre, mais nous ne retrouvâmes pas la forme blanchâtre. Toutes les pièces furent visitées les unes après les autres, sans résultat. Par contre la petite bonne brune qui nous avait parlé le matin même était morte, la gorge tranchée, devant la porte de la chambre du père de Holmes…

 **Quatrième Jour**

Sherlock Holmes fit quelques observations rapides puis le visage fermé envoya Jimmy chercher l'inspecteur Mac Frey. Quant au père de Holmes, sous sédatif, il était resté profondément endormi. Je m'approchai du cadavre, en ma qualité de médecin, et fis les constatations d'usage quant au décès. La malheureuse n'était pas morte sur le coup, d'où le cri abominable que nous avions entendu, mais la mort avait été rapide. Dans le peu de lumière dont je disposais devant cette porte, j'aperçus nettement deux coupures sur le cou délicat de la jeune femme. « On » s'y était pris à deux fois. Manque de force ? Nervosité ? Ce ne devait pas être un habitué qui avait fait cela. La jeune fille avait été attaquée par derrière, de ça j'en étais presque certain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions tous assis autour d'une tasse de thé, les domestiques et les maîtres, serrés par la même angoisse. La vieille Estelle priait, les servantes pleuraient mais la plupart ne pensaient qu'à eux et à leur propre peur.

« Cette affaire est bien plus complexe que nous ne l'avions pensé au départ Sherringford, murmura Holmes.

\- Mais pourquoi assassiner une soubrette ? Que se passe-t-il dans ma maison ?

\- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire. »

Sherringford semblait avoir perdu toute sa superbe, prostré dans un fauteuil. Il regarda soudain son frère comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Tu n'es pas parti alors.

\- Repose-toi mon cher frère. Quant à vous tous, allez-vous coucher, je m'occupe de la police. Nous vous rappellerons quand il sera temps. »

Holmes congédia les domestiques avec virulence. Une fois totalement seuls, mon ami s'écria violemment :

« Je suis un idiot Watson, voici l'échec le plus cuisant de ma carrière. Si j'avais été plus rapide et moins aveuglé par ma stupidité, cette jeune fille serait encore en vie.

\- Voyons Holmes, calmez-vous. Qu'auriez-vous pu faire ?

\- J'aurais dû sortir de l'écurie immédiatement et ne pas attendre de la voir. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je n'ai pas pu. Je voulais la voir, être sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas de…

\- Fanny ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile. Je devrais rentrer à Londres et reprendre mes petites enquêtes simplistes, plus au niveau de mon cerveau fatigué.

\- Alors votre frère aurait raison Holmes lorsqu'il dit que vous fuyez la réalité. »

Il me jeta un regard surpris. Sa colère contre lui-même semblait subitement s'être envolée.

« Parfois Watson je me demande si vous êtes réellement mon ami.

\- Reprenez-vous Holmes, réagissez ! Il faut trouver qui est l'assassin ! Voulez-vous que votre frère vous insulte de nouveau en prétendant que vous êtes un bon à rien ?

\- Très bien Watson. Vous avez raison ! »

Reprenant ses sens, le détective se réveilla et je vis mon ami redoubler d'activité. Il se mit à fouiller avec attention le couloir d'entrée puis monta à l'étage. Sa loupe à la main, il observait chaque marche. Arrivé devant la chambre de son père, il s'arrêta devant le cadavre de la jeune femme, s'accroupit devant elle et l'examina plus attentivement cette fois. Il palpa, déboutonna, tâta avec un visage sans expression. Enfin il se releva et s'apprêta à entrer dans la chambre de son père lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Une cavalcade résonna dans l'entrée, Holmes observa l'arrivée de Mac Frey et de ses policiers. Le vieil inspecteur paraissait bien ennuyé.

« Comment est-ce arrivé ?

\- Impossible de le savoir de façon certaine, lui répondis-je. En tout cas la jeune fille est morte assez rapidement, attaquée par derrière. Elle n'a pas dû voir son agresseur. »

Du haut de l'escalier, une voix sèche tomba sur nous.

« De cela je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Watson, répliqua Holmes. »

Mac Frey haussa les épaules et fit mettre le corps dans une des chambres inoccupées. Deux policiers furent placés devant la porte de la chambre de Sigel Holmes avec l'interdiction formelle de laisser entrer quiconque.

« Si on essaye à nouveau d'assassiner votre père, il vaut mieux être prudent.

\- J'aimerais entrer examiner la chambre.

\- Vous ne trouverez rien. Ne dérangez pas votre père Sherlock, rétorqua l'inspecteur. »

Holmes ne répondit pas. Bientôt seule une grosse tache de sang sur le plancher rappelait l'événement tragique. Enfin mon ami fit le rapport de la nuit, expliquant notre présence à Mac Frey. Le vieil inspecteur hochait la tête, il semblait extrêmement fatigué.

« Qu'en pensez-vous Sherlock ?

\- Elle connaissait son agresseur. C'est elle qui a ouvert la porte au fantôme.

\- Allons vous n'êtes pas sérieux, vous n'allez pas commencer à croire que des esprits se promènent autour de « _My Croft_ » la nuit ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu de fantômes plus réels que celui-ci.

\- Que vous l'ayez vu ne change pas les données du problème. Je vais devoir enquêter sur les domestiques.

\- Laissez-les en dehors de cela. Ils n'y sont pour rien.

\- En êtes-vous si certain ? Pourtant il faut bien un mobile pour le meurtre de la servante ! »

Holmes soupira d'un air las.

« Vous êtes épuisés ! Revenez plus tard, allez vous coucher Sherlock. Je me charge de la suite de cette affaire ! »

Le ton se voulait amical mais quelque chose ressemblant à un ordre perçait dans ces paroles.

« Bien, merci Mac Frey, nous nous reverrons plus tard. Nous allons récupérer les chevaux et nous revenons. En route Watson.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas dormir dans votre chambre au manoir ? Il fait encore nuit et… commençai-je.

\- Venez Watson ! »

Holmes quitta le manoir, je le suivis à regret, laissant Mac Frey et ses policiers continuer de fouiller la maison.

Avant de partir, le détective reprit le chemin du fantôme, il examina le sol détrempé. La lune était voilée par d'innombrables nuages, il faisait très sombre, la pluie n'allait pas tarder à reprendre. Ce n'était qu'un bref moment de répit.

« Pour une fois cette pluie nous sera bénéfique. Regardez Watson ! »

Holmes sortit sa lampe sourde de sa poche et fit un peu de lumière. Assez pour que j'aperçoive clairement distinctes sur le sol, quelques traces.

« Des empreintes de pas !

\- Certes mon ami, mais encore ?

\- Elles ne sont pas très claires. La prochaine pluie va les effacer. Je comprends que vous ne les ayez jamais vues auparavant.

\- C'est juste. Mais encore ? Est-ce un homme ou une femme ? »

Je me penchai sur le sol et regardai plus attentivement. Pour moi, ce n'était que des empreintes floues dans une lumière tamisée. Je me relevai dépité.

« Je ne peux en dire plus Holmes. »

Le détective sourit de toutes ses dents puis posa son pied à côté des empreintes. La solution m'apparut immédiatement.

« Mais c'est une femme Holmes !

\- Il se pourrait bien mon cher, ou alors un homme doté de pieds très fins, un tout jeune homme peut-être…

\- Ce n'est donc pas un fantôme !

\- Vous en doutiez encore ?

\- J'avoue que l'idée de rencontrer un véritable esprit ne m'aurait pas déplu… Je me sens stupide de mes terreurs surnaturelles maintenant… »

Sherlock Holmes éteignit la lampe sourde, nous fûmes enveloppés d'ombre.

« Avez-vous découvert des indices intéressants dans le manoir ?

\- La jeune servante devait nettoyer parfaitement l'entrée et l'escalier après chaque départ du fantôme.

\- Vous pensez que c'est elle la complice ? Mais elle est morte !

\- Avez-vous remarqué son habillement Watson ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu d'étrange. Elle portait une robe noire, des chaussons, un pendentif autour du cou… Rien que de très normal ! »

Holmes eut un petit rire nerveux.

« Il est trois heures du matin et vous trouvez normal qu'une jeune femme soit encore complètement vêtue à cette heure indue ?

\- Ma foi, vous avez raison Holmes. Je n'y avais pas pensé... »

Le silence retomba sur la conversation. Nous sortîmes du manoir par le grand portail.

A mon grand dam, nous reprîmes le chemin forestier. L'aube ne devait plus être très loin, des lambeaux de lumière commençaient à percer le voile sombre des nuages nocturnes. La pluie se remit soudain à tomber doucement, le sol était détrempé. Nous marchions dans une boue collante et gluante où nous enfoncions jusqu'aux chevilles. Nous étions fatigués, trempés. Le chemin paraissait ne jamais devoir s'arrêter, je trébuchais à chaque pas.

Je perdis la notion du temps dans cette marche forcée, mais certainement une heure s'écoula avant que nous rejoignîmes le camp des Tziganes où tout semblait profondément endormi. Personne n'était visible. Nous récupérâmes nos chevaux et quittâmes le silence de la clairière. Heureux de ne plus marcher, je commençai à lutter contre le sommeil sur ma selle, laissant ma tête suivre les nombreux cahots de la route. Depuis que nous avions quitté le manoir, Holmes avait conservé un mutisme glacial. Il devait ressasser l'affaire dans sa tête, peut-être s'en voulait-il encore de la mort de la jeune femme mais j'étais trop épuisé pour avoir le courage d'entamer une conversation.

Un long moment passa, nous avancions dans la forêt où la clarté matinale s'étendait de plus en plus quand soudain plusieurs coups de feu éclatèrent, effrayant les chevaux qui se cabrèrent. Je fus si surpris que je vidai les étriers. En tombant sur le sol dur, ma tête heurta une pierre, je perdis connaissance…

Combien de temps je restai là, je ne le sais pas. Je me réveillai sur une couche assez dure, j'étais étendu sur une litière faite d'un drap défraîchi et d'une couverture rapiécée, l'endroit ne me rappelait rien de connu. J'avais une migraine atroce. Je voulus me redresser, une douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule me força à me recoucher malgré moi. Du bruit dans la pièce me fit sursauter.

« Qui est là ? Où suis-je ? »

Une ombre s'approcha et deux yeux noirs me regardèrent. C'était Gina, la fille de Ramon. J'en fus soulagé et ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Gina, où est Sherlock Holmes ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

La jeune fille, toujours muette, posa doucement sa main sur mon front. Une main brûlante.

« Répondez-moi, je vous en prie.

\- Calmez-vous. C'est mon frère Tino qui vous a trouvé dans la forêt. »

Sa voix froide ne réussit pas à me rendre la sérénité.

« Et Sherlock Holmes ?

\- Il ne l'a pas trouvé. »

Je voulus me redresser mais cela m'était impossible. Je ne pus m'empêcher de faire une grimace de douleur.

« Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

\- Presque une heure.

\- Il faut que vous m'emmeniez à « _My Croft_ », Holmes doit être en danger, je dois aller voir Sherringford. »

La jeune femme me contemplait, aucun sentiment n'était visible dans ses yeux. Elle semblait indifférente à mon sort et à celui de mon compagnon.

« Je vous en prie Gina, la suppliai-je. »

Lentement, les deux yeux noirs quittèrent mon champ de vision, je me retrouvai seul. Les minutes, peut-être les heures s'écoulèrent, il me sembla perdre à nouveau connaissance, avant qu'un bruit ne me réveillât. J'étais très faible, je me sentais dans l'incapacité de réagir. Soudain une bouffée de parfum m'atteignit en plein visage. Du jasmin ! Juliane ! Les secours !

« Docteur Watson ! Oh John, réveillez-vous, je vous en prie ! »

Une main fraîche se posa sur mon cou, palpant mon pouls. Lentement j'ouvris les yeux mais ma vision était très brouillée, je ne distinguais pas grand-chose.

« Grâce au ciel, vous êtes vivant ! Emmenez-le ! »

Je me sentis tout à coup soulevé de terre par des bras forts. La douleur était si foudroyante, si violente que je dus lutter pour ne pas perdre connaissance. On me transporta jusqu'à un véhicule, j'entendis des sabots claquer sur les pierres du chemin. Ce bruit me rappela ma situation, la disparition de Holmes mais il m'était impossible de parler. Durant le trajet je m'évanouis à nouveau.

Longtemps après, une éternité, je me réveillai dans un lit confortable, dans la chambre de Holmes, au manoir « _My Croft_ ». Lentement je tournai la tête sur le côté, une douleur lancinante régnait dans mon cerveau, et j'aperçus deux grands yeux verts m'observer avec une joie mal contenue.

« Je suis si soulagée que vous soyez en vie John.

\- Où est…Sherlock Holmes ? »

Les yeux verts se brouillèrent, je sentis mon cœur battre à grands coups, mon ami ne pouvait être…

« Nous ne savons pas. Il a disparu, tout le monde espérait que vous le sauriez. »

Pour répondre à ses propos, on frappa à la porte et Sherringford entra, la mine consternée, l'inspecteur Mac Frey le suivait de près.

« Nous avons entendu du bruit, nous nous sommes permis d'entrer. Comment vous portez-vous docteur ?

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ?

\- Six heures, expliqua Mac Frey. Vous avez eu de la chance que les Tziganes vous aient retrouvé. Vous avez de multiples contusions et une blessure à la tête. Le choc a été violent, c'est pour ça que vous vous êtes évanoui. Le docteur Ressing est confiant, d'ici quelques temps, vous vous sentirez mieux. C'est l'aubergiste de votre hôtel qui m'a contacté, ses chevaux sont rentrés sans leurs cavaliers, ils étaient affolés.

\- Que s'est-il passé docteur ? murmura doucement Sherringford Holmes. Où est mon frère ? »

Ma tête me semblait brûler à petit feu, j'avais du mal à suivre leur discours. Je répondis dans un souffle :

« Je…je ne sais pas... Nous…nous avons été attaqués en forêt… Quelqu'un a tiré sur nous, je suis tombé de cheval… Je ne sais rien de plus… »

Leurs visages étaient consternés, puis Juliane les fit sortir de force. Il me fallait reposer. Elle me fit prendre un sédatif puis s'assit à mes côtés. Sans réfléchir j'ouvris les doigts, elle y plongea la main. Elle me souriait si tendrement, alors que je replongeai dans l'inconscience.

Nouveau temps obscur sans conscience du temps écoulé. Je m'éveillai la nuit cette fois. Je me sentais plus dispos, mon ange gardien s'était endormi sur son siège, un livre ouvert posé sur ses genoux. J'aurais aimé me rendormir aussi mais une intuition me fit me dresser sur mon lit. J'étais torse nu, magnifiquement bandé. La douleur dans l'épaule était forte mais plus aussi insupportable, quant à ma tête, ma main en parcourait les bandages avec douceur. Je sortis mes pieds du lit soyeux et les posai lentement sur le sol glacial. Je compris que c'était la fenêtre qui m'attirait ainsi. Cette ouverture sur la nuit où j'avais vu tant d'horreurs. Aussitôt ma décision prise mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Et si je le voyais à nouveau, je n'étais plus de taille à lutter contre le fantôme. Je m'approchai lentement de la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés, prenant soin de ne pas éveiller Juliane. J'arrivai devant l'ouverture et risquai un regard dans le parc. Il n'y avait rien. J'en fus presque déçu. Je songeai un instant à me recoucher mais l'intuition était toujours aussi forte, comme un ordre que mon cerveau déglingué me crierait et que je suivrais sans comprendre. Je quittai la chambre en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi sans bruit, et partis dans la nuit.

L'escalier était là, devant moi, imposant comme dans mon souvenir, noir et sombre. Je le descendis et me dirigeai à pas d'automate vers la porte d'entrée. En un instant je fus dehors.

Le vent soufflait fort dans le parc, la nuit était belle, il faisait froid. Plus de pluie. La fraîcheur réveilla mon épaule et je sentis une douleur violente me percer le bras. Pourquoi étais-je là ? Qu'attendais-je ? Sherlock Holmes ou le fantôme de Fanny ?

Pour la première fois depuis l'accident, je me mis à réfléchir posément sur les événements. Qui pouvait nous avoir attendus sur cette route ? Qui savait que nous irions récupérer les chevaux chez les Tziganes, sinon les Tziganes eux-mêmes ? Je fis quelques pas dans la nuit, indifférent à mes pieds marchant dans l'herbe glacée, à mon épaule de plus en plus douloureuse, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, quand soudain…

Un cri étouffé me fit sursauter. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir emmené mon revolver et me cachai dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Alors que je me penchai pour observer d'où cela pouvait bien provenir, un violent coup sur la tête me fit m'écrouler comme une poupée de chiffon…

 **Cinquième Jour**

Je m'éveillai à nouveau dans la petite chambre, la lumière entrait à flot dans la pièce. Le docteur Ressing était là qui me regardait avec des yeux désapprobateurs.

« Docteur Watson, vous n'êtes vraiment pas raisonnable. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris d'aller vous promener comme ça sous la lune, à moitié nu et blessé de surcroît ?

\- Je voulais…un peu d'air. »

Franchement, pouvais-je lui avouer mon envie de voir le fantôme ?

« Ma fille a été très inquiète de ne pas vous retrouver à son réveil. C'est elle qui vous a découvert étendu dehors ce matin.

\- Où est Juliane ?

\- Elle est retournée à Richmond, elle voulait se reposer de sa nuit de veille. Elle était fâchée contre vous docteur. »

J'avais honte. Ma mine désappointée le fit sourire et il ajouta :

« Mais Juliane a promis de revenir…une fois calmée…

\- Elle n'est pas comme les autres jeunes filles.

\- Sa mère était américaine, ce qui explique son comportement si…différent des autres filles. Elle est plus ouverte, plus spontanée, plus franche aussi. Elle ressemble à sa mère.

\- Je dois vous sembler prétentieux et effronté de m'enquérir d'elle mais… je ne sais comment dire… Je pense beaucoup à elle ces derniers temps…

\- Nous en avons déjà parlé docteur. Ne vous excusez pas, Juliane a passé l'âge d'être surveillée, je lui fais confiance. Quant à vous, en tant qu'ami de Sherlock Holmes, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de loyal. Bien, ceci dit, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. »

Le docteur allait quitter la pièce mais je me redressai sur mon lit pour le retenir.

« Et Sherlock Holmes ? »

Son visage gras se rembrunit. Il baissa les yeux.

« Des recherches sont en cours. Pour l'instant, aucune nouvelle. »

Il s'enfuit de la chambre, je me laissai retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller, complètement désemparé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, je ne pouvais me résoudre à rester ainsi inutile, j'avais déjà perdu toute une journée. Je décidai de me lever. Avec d'infinies précautions, je m'habillai. J'avais toujours mal à l'épaule, mais j'étais trop inquiet pour rester immobile. Je quittai la chambre et descendis dans la salle à manger. Il fallait que je vois l'inspecteur Mac Frey pour lui raconter ce que j'avais vu hier soir, ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt. Mon apparition dans la salle eut un effet dramatique certain. L'ensemble des domestiques, Sherringford Holmes, le docteur Ressing, tous me regardèrent avec surprise et effroi. Je devais être d'une pâleur mortelle et j'avais faim. Je m'approchai de la table couverte de victuailles et d'une voix forte réclamai mon petit déjeuner. Leur étonnement passé, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, jugeant ma conduite irresponsable. Le docteur voulait me faire remonter, Sherringford l'appuyait, mais je n'en avais cure. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil et entrepris de manger.

« Je veux aller voir l'inspecteur Mac Frey. J'aimerais que Jimmy Rolling m'accompagne. Donc je ne vais pas me recoucher immédiatement, je n'ai que trop tardé. »

Lorsque j'eus fini, je me levai, personne n'osa s'opposer à moi.

« Et Sherlock ? demanda Sherringford. »

Je baissai la tête piteusement.

« J'espère qu'il est toujours en vie… »

Je quittai le manoir, trouvai Jimmy et le mis au courant de mes intentions. Le pauvre garçon semblait ne pas avoir dormi beaucoup ces derniers temps. Par décision de Sherringford, j'eus droit à la voiture et nous partîmes en direction de Richmond.

Mon entrée dans le bureau de l'inspecteur Mac Frey fut aussi saisissante, le gros inspecteur me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes en silence, me laissant m'asseoir face à lui sans réagir.

« Mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas…

\- Raisonnable, je sais, le coupai-je. Mais je voulais des nouvelles de Sherlock Holmes et vous êtes le seul à savoir où en sont les recherches. »

Il resta muet, m'observant de ses yeux bleus très doux.

« Où en sont-elles ? répétai-je.

\- Il n'y a plus de recherches. »

Je me levai sous le coup et me mis à bégayer tellement j'étais ému.

« Vous…vous l'avez retrouvé ? Co…comment va-t-il ? »

Sans me répondre, Mac Frey ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une casquette de chasse à carreaux que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Le couvre-chef du grand détective n'était plus qu'un morceau de tissu déchiré et ensanglanté. Je ne sus que dire, recevant des mains de l'inspecteur cette chose terrible.

« Hier, mes hommes ont fouillé le sentier où vous avez été attaqués, ils ont retrouvé ceci près d'un fourré. Le corps a dû être enlevé par les criminels qui vous ont agressé. J'ai ordonné qu'on drague les étangs et les mares, je ne vois pas où le cadavre a pu être caché sinon. »

Corps, cadavre, ces mots tourbillonnaient dans ma tête. Je me sentais près d'être malade. Mac Frey continuait à parler, comme s'il ne voyait pas mon état, comme s'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet que ses paroles avaient sur moi.

« J'espère retrouver la dépouille de notre malheureux ami d'ici deux jours au plus tard. Il y a beaucoup d'étangs dans la région, ajouta-t-il tristement comme pour s'excuser.

\- Alors Sherlock Holmes est…mort ?

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Il ne manque que le corps mais observez son chapeau, docteur. Jamais il n'aurait pu survivre à un tel coup de fusil, il a du être atteint en plein front. Si je puis me permettre, nous avons affaire à un tireur d'élite. Sherlock n'avait aucune chance. »

En un instant, égoïstement, je songeai à moi, seul. Je pensai même à mon logement de Baker Street qu'il allait me falloir abandonner. La pensée dans ces moments-là est vite individualiste. Je ne pus m'empêcher de murmurer :

« Mais que vais-je faire ?

\- Je vous conseille de rentrer à Londres, je vous contacterai lorsque nous aurons du nouveau. Et je vous promets que le criminel ne restera pas impuni. »

Mac Frey me tendit la main, cet entretien était terminé. Je m'approchai de lui, en vacillant. J'avais l'impression d'être ivre. J'allais obtempérer lorsque soudain un souvenir me revint en mémoire, j'étais venu parler, raconter ce que je savais.

« Inspecteur Mac Frey, les coups de fusil en pleine forêt ne peuvent être que l'œuvre des Tziganes. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour savoir que nous allions récupérer nos chevaux. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour connaître le chemin que nous allions emprunter pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

\- Pourtant ils vous ont sauvés, il me semble.

\- Je n'étais pas leur cible.

\- Il me faut d'autres preuves pour les arrêter.

\- Et Holmes ? Et sa mort ? Ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante ?

\- Je comprends votre douleur, docteur, c'était votre ami. Mais je ne peux me permettre d'arrêter des malheureux sur une simple supposition.

\- Le fantôme de « _My Croft_ » est une femme inspecteur. J'ai vu ses empreintes et…

\- Oui ?

\- Elle a disparu dans le manoir. Elle doit se cacher dans la maison quelque part…

\- Nous avons fouillé toute la maison. Nous n'avons trouvé personne.

\- Mais qui a tué la servante ?

\- Nancy Whyte ? L'enquête est en cours…Un rôdeur sans nul doute… Allez docteur Watson, au revoir et faites ce que je vous ai dit. Rentrez à Londres et attendez de mes nouvelles. »

Je quittai le bureau, je m'en voulais d'être venu. Je serrai dans mes doigts la casquette de Holmes, toute sèche d'avoir été trempée de sang, je l'avais gardée sans réfléchir. Se pourrait-il qu'il fût mort ? L'inspecteur m'avait avoué qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le corps, peut-être y avait-il toujours un espoir.

Je ne croyais pas au crime d'un rôdeur. J'étais certain que les Tziganes étaient nos agresseurs, eux seuls connaissaient l'endroit exact où nos chevaux nous attendaient. Cette logique implacable tournait dans ma tête sans s'arrêter.

Soudain, à ma grande honte, un lourd sentiment de haine m'envahit contre les Tziganes et j'eus envie de retrouver l'homme qui voulait les envoyer _ad patres_ : Maxwell Weston. A nous deux nous aurions peut-être plus de chances de faire régner la justice. Je m'accrochai à cette idée désespérément et me dirigeai vers le pub « _Au cheval noir_ ».

Je demandai à Jimmy de m'attendre, tandis que j'entrai dans le pub, il me regarda sans comprendre. Je n'eus pas le courage de lui dire la vérité sur Holmes. Ce fut à mon tour de commander un grand cognac et de le vider d'un trait. Weston était là, à la même table que la dernière fois. Il m'observait de ses yeux bleus étincelants et paraissait prêt à vider les lieux. Lentement je m'approchai de sa table, la démarche raide. Je m'assis face à lui, il sembla profondément surpris.

« Où est votre acolyte docteur ? Il a bien failli me trouer la peau la dernière fois.

\- Holmes est…dans la forêt.

\- Toujours après le criminel de son père ou le sien ?

\- Décidément les nouvelles vont vite.

\- Richmond est une petite ville. Alors que me voulez-vous ?

\- Des renseignements. Je voudrais que vous me donniez des précisions sur le vol de votre cheval. Comment était-il ? Quand a-t-il été volé ? Pourquoi pensez-vous que ce sont les Tziganes qui ont fait le coup ?

\- Vous pensez que ce sont les meurtriers de votre ami ?

\- Ils sont les premiers suspects.

\- Enfin justice sera faite ! J'accepte de vous aider docteur !

\- Alors racontez-moi toute l'histoire !

\- Dans mon pays, docteur, lorsqu'un cheval a été volé, le criminel est puni de mort. Ici on lui trouve toutes les excuses du monde et on le laisse courir. J'en ai eu assez et j'ai décidé de faire justice moi-même. J'espérais leur faire assez peur pour qu'ils avouent leur crime. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir mes plans contrecarrés par Sherlock Holmes en personne.

\- Je sais, mais vous ne répondez pas à mes questions. »

L'Américain souriait, il avait une dentition parfaite, un sourire enjôleur, des manières douces, pourtant tout en lui reflétait l'homme d'action, prêt à tout, imperturbable. Il soupira et se commanda une bière, à mes frais bien entendu.

« Mon cheval était un étalon morgan que j'ai fait venir à grands frais du Massachusetts, bonne filiation, belle bête. Il avait six ans et une magnifique robe baie, avec des balzanes blanches sur les deux pattes avant. Son nom était _Union Victory_. Il a disparu il y a deux semaines, maintenant il doit être loin, sous les fesses d'un cow-boy du continent. »

Rageusement Weston saisit son verre et but une grande lampée.

« Comment a-t-il disparu ?

\- En fin d'après-midi, je me promenais sur mes terres, et j'ai aperçu Tino, le fils de Ramon. Il traînait près des enclos des chevaux. Je l'ai appelé, il n'avait rien à faire dans ma propriété mais il a filé sans demander son reste. Durant la nuit, le cheval a été volé mais personne n'a rien vu, ni entendu.

\- C'est peu comme preuve que ce sont bien les Tziganes qui ont volé votre étalon.

\- Jamais je n'aurais dû me trouver présent à cette heure-là, normalement, je suis au pub avec mes amis. Il a été surpris dans la préparation de son crime.

\- Et après ? »

Weston soupira, vida d'un trait son verre et d'une voix forte en commanda un autre.

« J'ai vu la police, bien sûr, j'ai fait ma déposition. Mac Frey a fait un petit tour dans l'enclos d' _Union Victory_ pour finalement classer l'affaire sans suite. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'enquête a été abandonnée. Ce maudit Tino n'a même pas été inquiété.

\- Il faut un réseau efficace pour écouler des chevaux volés, murmurai-je pensivement. On doit avoir des relations.

\- Vous savez je me suis toujours demandé si Mac Frey était bien propre. Allez docteur Watson, bonne chasse… Je vous souhaite de venger votre ami. »

Weston me serra vigoureusement la main et se retira.

Je n'étais pas beaucoup plus avancé. Des soupçons sur les Tziganes ? Des doutes sur Mac Frey ? Et moi au milieu avec ma peine et la casquette de Holmes dans ma poche. Je décidai de retourner au manoir, ne sachant trop que faire.

Jimmy fut soulagé de me voir revenir et sans faire de réflexions sur mon haleine alcoolisée, il m'emmena dans la forêt.

« Docteur, vous avez des nouvelles ?

\- Non, mentis-je.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, haussai-je les épaules. Il faudrait que je comprenne enfin quelque chose dans cette histoire. Sherlock Holmes me manque, son esprit de logique m'aurait bien aidé. Je ne suis qu'un conducteur de lumière. »

Je souris, perdu dans mes souvenirs, parlant tout haut sans penser au jeune garçon, silencieux, à mes côtés, qui m'observait à la dérobée.

« Que savez-vous de l'enquête de M. Holmes ?

\- Des vols de chevaux, deux tentatives de meurtre, un château hanté, des Tziganes. Voilà chaque perle qu'il me faut enfiler pour finir le collier, comme dirait mon ami. Mais que peux-tu faire pour m'aider, tu es bien trop jeune. »

Jimmy eut un drôle de sourire et resta silencieux, contrôlant la bonne marche des chevaux devant nous.

« De plus je ne sais pas tout sur les allées et venues de Holmes. Par exemple, l'après-midi du premier jour où nous sommes arrivés à « _My Croft_ », il est parti enquêter seul. Je sais qu'il est venu te voir pour le tapis de selle mais qu'a-t-il fait d'autre ?

\- Il a emprunté un cheval, je crois qu'il voulait aller rencontrer quelqu'un.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas idée de qui cela peut être ? Ce peut être primordial pour moi. »

L'enfant se cala dans son siège, le visage tendu, le regard baissé. Il resta muet. La route continua sans bruit à défiler sous les pas de nos chevaux puis elle laissa la place à un chemin forestier boueux.

Une idée m'illumina tout à coup.

« Demi-tour Jimmy, je voudrais aller à la bibliothèque. Je sais qu'il y est allé dernièrement. Peut-être trouverai-je des indices sur l'avancement de son enquête. Je ne m'avoue pas encore vaincu. »

Jimmy obtempéra et nous retournâmes à Richmond.

« Voilà les documents que M. Holmes a compulsés il y a trois jours. »

Un tas assez volumineux de vieux livres et autres manuscrits s'étalaient sur ma table de travail. J'étais assis dans l'arrière-salle de la bibliothèque de Richmond où l'employé M. Damley conservait les archives avec un soin tout particulier. Je me sentis dépassé par l'ampleur de la tâche.

« A la différence de Sherlock Holmes, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je cherche.

\- Vous avez devant vous un historique de la région, les minutes d'un procès du XVIIIe siècle sur un vol, une sorte de carte cadastrale de Richmond et ses environs de 1725, une charte réglant les affaires religieuses, un rapport sur l'architecture ancienne datant du début du siècle, et d'autres choses encore, surtout sur des affaires religieuses. »

Je contemplai les documents sans savoir par où commencer.

« Que de sujets hétéroclites ! L'architecture, l'histoire, la religion… Mais que pouvait bien chercher Holmes ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider. Quand M. Holmes est arrivé, il m'a demandé de lui apporter tout ce qui avait trait au XVIIIe siècle, surtout de l'histoire locale et religieuse. J'ai donc amené tout ce que je possède sur ces sujets. Pas mal n'est-ce pas pour une petite bibliothèque comme la mienne ?

\- Certes, murmurai-je d'un ton désespéré.

\- Et j'ai même des documents assez rares, continua M. Damley avec entrain. Tenez voici un procès de sorcellerie ! Vous devriez aller jusqu'à Newcastle, peut-être même York pour en trouver un aussi bien conservé. »

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite les bavardages du vieillard qui manipulait avec amour un vieux manuscrit jauni qu'il avait saisit sur une étagère poussiéreuse dans un angle de la pièce.

« La pauvre femme a été pendue à la porte de sa maison en 1768. Il est dit qu'elle fut trouvée nue dans la forêt, dansant comme une démente, en criant des mots incohérents, la nuit de la Belteine. Quelle horreur !

\- La Belteine ? répétai-je par souci de politesse. »

Le vieil archiviste souriait en m'observant derrière son pince-nez à verre épais.

« Si vous vous intéressez aux coutumes et légendes, regardez donc cet ouvrage. »

Il m'exhuma un livre épais d'une autre étagère et le déposa devant moi. Je me sentais encore plus démoralisé.

« Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser. Bonnes recherches ! »

Il s'inclina et disparut. Je me retrouvai seul face à une montagne de documents, complètement perdu. Je cherchai à imaginer ce que Holmes aurait pu vouloir trouver dans un document d'histoire… Ne sachant que faire, j'ouvris machinalement le livre sur les coutumes et cherchai la signification de Belteine.

 _« […] parmi les fêtes celtiques détournées, la Belteine en est un exemple particulièrement intéressant. Son nom vient de l'ancien Irlandais_ Bel _« lumière » et_ teine _« feu ». Elle a encore lieu du 30 avril au 1_ _er_ _mai dans quelques villages reculés d'Angleterre, d'Irlande voire d'Alsace. Lors de cette fête était supposé avoir lieu le rassemblement annuel des sorcières, le Sabbat, présidé par leur maître Satan. De nos jours elle est surtout devenue l'occasion de danser autour de feux allumés dans les champs et de se promener dans la forêt en pleine nuit. Certains y ajoutent une dimension plus sombre en célébrant des messes noires […] »_

Je rejetai le livre sur la table, ce n'était qu'un ramassis d'inepties. J'étais prêt à abandonner mes recherches, une dernière fois je fis appel au bibliothécaire.

« M. Damley, je ne pourrais jamais y arriver seul, avouai-je. Vous souvenez-vous de quelque chose pouvant m'aider ? Une phrase que Sherlock Holmes aurait prononcée par exemple. »

Une voix me parvint du fond de la bibliothèque.

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est que votre ami a trouvé car en partant il m'a dit : « Monsieur Damley, vous êtes un phare dans ma nuit. » Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- Holmes a toujours eu des expressions un peu étranges.

\- Je crois qu'il cherchait quelque chose en rapport avec le règne de George II il me semble… Je l'ai entendu prononcer ce nom en tout cas. »

Je sursautai, Holmes devait vouloir des informations sur le manoir « _My Croft_ », je me souvins alors de ses questions posées à son frère…

Je me plongeai dans les documents historiques, étudiant les index avec intérêt. Il me fallut une bonne heure pour découvrir enfin quelque chose. C'était dans le rapport sur l'architecture ancienne :

 _« Le manoir de Richmond fut bâti en 1715 sous le règne de George II. Le propriétaire Lord Whintaker était un aristocrate d'ancienne famille assez fortuné. C'était un catholique. Cela donne fort à penser que Lord Whintaker a fait bâtir en même temps que le manoir une chapelle secrète pour les besoins du culte. C'était une habitude à cette époque, les catholiques étaient une minorité en proie aux persécutions de la population protestante et il n'était pas rare qu'un catholique emploie des serviteurs anglicans. »._

Malheureusement j'eus beau feuilleter le livre en tout sens, je ne trouvai aucune précision.

Ainsi j'étais certain que c'était ce qu'on pouvait trouver à « _My Croft_ », l'ancienne demeure des Whintaker. Je me levai, j'étais assez content de moi, j'abandonnai le reste des documents.

« Vous avez trouvé ? me demanda le vieil archiviste en souriant.

\- Je crois. Que sont devenus les Whintaker ?

\- Ils ont quitté la région, ils sont partis pour l'Amérique, je crois. C'est à propos d'eux que vous aviez des recherches à effectuer ?

\- Sherlock Holmes avait raison, vous êtes réellement un phare dans la nuit ! »

Le vieil homme se rengorgea, gêné dans sa modestie. Je le quittai.

Jimmy Rolling m'attendait toujours, il faisait les cent pas devant le véhicule. Il me regarda arriver avec inquiétude.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose docteur ?

\- Je sais où se cache le fantôme ! Maintenant je voudrais vérifier mes découvertes et poser quelques questions. Rentrons à « _My Croft_ ». »

Bientôt nous arrivâmes dans la cour du manoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais assis tristement dans le salon, devant moi se tenaient les deux frères de Holmes, le visage fermé. Mycroft avait fait le voyage de nuit, ses traits étaient tirés, il regardait fixement l'eau de son thé refroidir sous son nez.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

\- Il a été attaqué de la même manière que père. Quelqu'un en veut à notre famille, Mycroft. »

Mycroft gardait les yeux baissés, comme hypnotisé par son breuvage sucré.

« Tout de même je n'arrive pas à y croire. Il devait s'y attendre, il devait avoir une arme prête à portée de la main. C'est…c'était dans ses habitudes.

\- Il était si fatigué. Il n'a pas dû faire attention, murmurai-je doucement. »

Deux yeux globuleux me contemplèrent un instant avant de replonger dans la tasse.

« Même fatigué, il aurait dû être prêt. Je ne peux y croire.

\- Que tu n'y crois pas ne change rien. Maintenant que Sherlock est mort, peut-être que père va enfin accepter que Mac Frey installe des policiers à demeure au manoir. Pour quelques temps. Nous risquons tous nos vies. Notre frère a dû semer la crainte chez nos ennemis, c'est pour cela qu'ils l'ont tué.

\- Père est-il au courant ? »

Ce fut au tour de Sherringford d'incliner le regard sur son thé noir froid.

« Je n'ai pas osé, vu son état encore faible. Plus tard, quand il sera bien réveillé, cela sera plus approprié pour lui annoncer…la mort de son fils. »

Sherringford se leva alors et quitta la pièce sans mot dire, même sous son apparence froide il était facile de voir qu'il était très touché par la disparition de Sherlock Holmes.

« Dommage que Sherlock soit mort maintenant, ils auraient peut-être pu se réconcilier enfin.

\- Je pense pouvoir vous dire où l'enquête de Sherlock en était avant sa mort. Enfin, selon mes observations personnelles… »

Mycroft haussa les épaules d'un air las, puis tendit une oreille vers moi.

« J'ai été absent quelque temps, malgré moi, docteur. Faites-moi le récit de ce que vous savez. »

Je lui expliquai l'avancée de l'enquête, les empreintes, la disparition du fantôme, les Tziganes, la bibliothèque, tout ce qui me semblait susceptible de l'intéresser, j'évitai de trop dévoiler mes soupçons.

« Vous avez découvert l'existence d'une chapelle secrète dans cette demeure ?

\- Oui, les documents sont explicites. Pourrais-je vérifier mes découvertes ?

\- Mon père est dans sa chambre, je doute que Sherringford vous laisse entrer. Il faudrait essayer plus tard, mon père devrait sortir aujourd'hui.

\- Permettez-moi alors de vous poser quelques questions. »

Il eut l'air surpris et fit un hochement affirmatif, je commençai mon interrogatoire.

« Comment peut-on vendre un cheval dans la région ?

\- A Richmond ? fit-il le visage de plus en plus stupéfait. Cela dépend de la bête que vous avez à vendre.

\- Imaginez un bel étalon de bonne race.

\- Vous avez plusieurs solutions : les quelques foires à bestiaux qui se tiennent dans la région, mais vu la qualité de votre bête, ce serait perdre de l'argent et puis il n'y en a pas souvent. Ensuite vous pouvez vous adresser à un propriétaire éleveur qui se fera un plaisir d'acquérir un nouveau reproducteur à un bon prix, surtout si la race est pure.

\- Pure dans mon cas.

\- Vous pouvez faire appel à un revendeur attitré qui vous l'achète et le revend à son propre compte, mais en prenant garde de ne pas tomber sur un charlatan qui vous volerait sur le prix. Mais le plus simple reste de particulier à particulier, surtout si vous êtes quelqu'un d'assez connu dans la région.

\- Imaginez un inconnu avec un cheval de prix.

\- Vous imaginez pas mal de choses, docteur Watson. Dans ce cas-là, il vous faut un intermédiaire ! Une personne haut placée de la région peut vous chaperonner, un maréchal-ferrant peut parler de votre bête à ses clients, un vendeur d'animaux assez renommé… Vous voyez que la liste n'est pas exhaustive.

\- Disons que le plus courant…

\- Reste le dernier cas en passant par un simple négociant en bestiaux bien vu dans la région.

\- Qui connaissez-vous dans la région habitué à conclure ce genre de contrat ?

\- C'est donc une piste sérieuse que vous avez trouvée là.

\- Je crois que les vols de chevaux dans la région sont liés de près ou de loin à tout ce qui trame dans cette demeure.

\- C'était une idée de Sherlock ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain… Pas encore... »

Mycroft me regarda dans les yeux et me fournit une liste de quelques revendeurs des quelques villes des environs. Sa connaissance de la région me surprit au plus haut point.

Quelques minutes plus tard, au mépris de mon épaule, ma tête, mes blessures, je repartis à cheval en direction des différentes adresses que m'avait données Mycroft Holmes.

Je passai ma journée à errer dans la ville et la campagne, mettant Jimmy à rude épreuve. Nous sautâmes allègrement le repas de midi et je multipliai les visites et les interrogatoires. Je réussis assez bien à feindre l'acheteur intéressé et il me semble n'avoir levé aucun soupçon. Mais personne ne connaissait d'étalon morgan à vendre, de revendeur d'étalon morgan, ou d'étalon morgan vendu depuis peu.

Enfin, vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, alors que Jimmy s'impatientait sur le siège de conducteur, que j'étais las, affamé, que mon épaule me brûlait, j'entrai chez « _Maybley et Cie_ » dans la ville de Leyburn.

M. Mayblay était un vieillard grassouillet aux cheveux rares qui m'ouvrit sans sourire. Il me dévisagea de la tête aux pieds et me laissa entrer. J'avais affaire à un petit vendeur, pas de grande notoriété, disposant de quelques bêtes de somme disponibles à des prix raisonnables, équin ou bovin.  
« Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda-t-il méfiant. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je recherche un cheval. »

Un large sourire illumina ses traits.

« Voilà une bonne chose. Venez voir mes bêtes et faites votre choix. »

Avant que je ne puisse le contredire, il m'avait entraîné dans une cour de ferme où plusieurs aides travaillaient à coups de fourche et de balais à nettoyer les tas de foin et de fumier. Une odeur forte d'animal, d'excréments et de litière régnait dans l'endroit. De nombreux box remplissaient tout un bâtiment de la cour, des têtes chevalines sortaient paresseusement explorer le monde.

« Que recherchez-vous ?

\- J'ai une idée très précise de ce que je veux. Un étalon. De race américaine. Un morgan. »

Je guettai avec appréhension une réaction chez le jovial vendeur mais il n'en fut pas autrement surpris, plutôt déçu de perdre un client potentiel.

« C'est l'époque qui veut ça, nos comtes épousent des riches Américaines, nos propriétaires veulent des chevaux américains. Malheureusement je n'ai pas de telles bêtes. A ma connaissance, M. Weston, à Richmond, est un propriétaire américain, il pourrait peut-être vous en faire parvenir un. Je crois même qu'il possède un étalon morgan et... »

C'était peut-être la dixième fois cette après-midi-là qu'une telle réponse m'était faite, je songeai à partir comme à mon habitude mais quelque chose me poussa à aller plus loin. Un petit je ne sais quoi, une sorte d'intuition peut-être.

« C'est bien dommage que vous n'en ayez pas, le coupai-je. Qu'avez-vous d'autre à me proposer ? »

Le négociant retrouva son sourire magnifique. Il me fit m'approcher davantage des bâtiments, me montrant les divers animaux se reposant dans les écuries, des bêtes assez belles malgré tout. Il y avait surtout des petits poneys de la région, au corps assez robuste, à l'encolure large, aux naseaux forts mais quelques animaux de race plus coûteuse se tenaient dans les box. Je les regardai tous les uns après les autres, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les discours du vendeur, pris dans son sujet. Soudain j'aperçus, ressortant du lot comme un diamant au milieu de perles de verre, une superbe jument de trait cob avec une robe alezane brillante, une crinière assez fournie, une queue coupée très courte.

« Pardon, qui vous a vendu ce cheval ?

\- Lord Morestrack. Une belle bête, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Magnifique. Lord Morestrack vous a vendu une bête de qualité. Cela m'intéresse.

\- Il n'est pas dans les habitudes du Lord de se séparer de ses animaux de prix mais je crois qu'il est un peu à court d'argent ces temps-ci.

\- Mais tous vos chevaux viennent tous de propriétaires aussi connus que Lord Morestrack ?

\- Pas tous mais l'ensemble vient de propriétaires des environs. Aucun vendeur n'oserait fournir une bête sans origine à quiconque. Ce petit cheval noir là-bas est un poney que Lady Wemblington m'a fourni il n'y a pas un mois. Son fils n'en voulait plus, il est devenu trop grand pour un poney.

\- Toutes les personnalités de la région ont dû vous vendre des animaux alors ? »

Une lueur de soupçon passa dans les yeux du marchand, il commençait à trouver étrange cet acheteur qui pose des questions et regarde distraitement les chevaux. Très vite, je m'expliquai avant qu'il ne me jette dehors.

« Je me demande cela car avec mon ami, M. Sherringford Holmes, nous discutions de chevaux il n'y a pas longtemps. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fourni votre adresse, sachant que je cherchais quelque chose de bonne qualité mais à un prix abordable. Ce qui est assez rare dans la région. Il m'a affirmé que jamais les Holmes n'avaient vendu de bêtes. Il disait qu'ainsi sa famille était restée toujours très éloignée des affaires marchandes. Il trouvait que cela faisait plus « noble ». »

Soulagé d'apprendre le nom de mon entremetteur officiel, mon marchand perdit toute méfiance envers moi.

« Ah mais M. Holmes exagère, sa famille a déjà vendu des animaux. Pas dans cette région, je l'accorde mais dans d'autres. Je ne me suis pas occupé de ces ventes mais un collègue en a entendu parler et m'a transmis l'information.

\- Des ventes de chevaux ? m'écriai-je en essayant de conserver un air indifférent.

\- Surtout des bestiaux laineux. Les Holmes sont des propriétaires terriens, ils possèdent aussi des troupeaux de moutons. Mais il y a eu quelques chevaux.

\- Cela fait très longtemps que vous savez cela ? Mon ami a été si fier de me raconter son histoire. Il tient les vendeurs de chevaux en piètre estime, hélas. »

L'orgueil de mon marchand fut aussitôt aiguisé et il m'avoua tout ce qu'il savait sans plus aucune méfiance.

« Quelques mois, tout au plus trois ou quatre. Mais M. Sherringford n'est peut-être pas en tort, les ventes ont été organisées par son père, seul. »

Un gouffre venait de s'ouvrir à mes pieds. J'avais trouvé une piste, une vraie, j'en avais la sensation au fond de mon cœur. Etait-ce cela que mon ami ressentait quand il arrivait enfin à avancer dans une enquête ?

Je continuai ma visite en faisant mine de m'intéresser aux chevaux de mon vendeur mais ses derniers mots tournaient dans ma tête, je ne désirais qu'une seule chose : m'enfuir. A la fin, avec le sourire le plus confus que je pouvais réussir, je m'excusai de ne pas trouver mon bonheur parmi les bêtes proposées.

« Vous êtes bien difficile monsieur, fit-il l'air contrit.

\- Voyez-vous, je m'étais fait tellement à l'idée de posséder un étalon morgan… Mais je donnerai votre adresse à mes amis.

\- Allez donc voir M. Weston, lui seul peut vous aider. Et encore, ce n'est pas sûr. »

Je quittai le marchand en dissimulant de mon mieux mon enthousiasme. Je partis le cœur plus léger en direction de « _My Croft_ », je voulais encore m'entretenir avec Mycroft Holmes et vérifier que la chapelle secrète existât bien. Je mis Jimmy au courant de mes découvertes, il eut l'air effrayé et sur mes injonctions, il poussa les chevaux à un trot très soutenu.

Je me sentais heureux, entrevoyant un peu plus la sinistre affaire liant le père de Holmes, revendeur, aux Tziganes, voleurs de chevaux, il devait leur verser un dividende. Les transactions devaient se réaliser sous la forme de ces entretiens spectraux. Je compris aussi que le jour du rendez-vous, le père, enfin revenu dans l'honnêteté, demanda que leur accord s'arrête. Ses complices refusèrent puis lui tirèrent dessus, certainement pour l'empêcher de parler à la police. Heureusement ils le ratèrent. Je me demandais enfin si l'inspecteur Mac Frey n'était pas de la bande puisqu'il avait laissé courir les voleurs…

Nous arrivâmes bientôt en vue du manoir, retrouvant les hauts murs sombres couverts de lierre, le parc vide et froid. Avant que je ne descende, Jimmy se tourna vers moi, visiblement affolé.

« Qu'allez-vous faire docteur Watson ?

\- Trouver les ultimes preuves des méfaits de M. Sigel Holmes. D'abord la chapelle secrète où le fantôme se cache les nuits où il vient le voir. Ensuite je pense que le père de Holmes doit garder des papiers intéressants dans sa chambre. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais les subtiliser sans qu'on s'en aperçoive.

\- Et si jamais vous aviez raison ?

\- Allons Jimmy, un peu plus d'optimiste. Ce n'est peut-être pas la stricte vérité mais c'est tout de même une piste sérieuse. Je peux avoir raison ! Mais tu n'as pas tort non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas Sherlock Holmes. Seulement si j'arrive à prouver mes dires, j'irai voir un ami de Scotland Yard, l'inspecteur Lestrade, car je n'ai pas totalement confiance en l'inspecteur Mac Frey. Il pourra m'aider et m'appuyer dans mes démarches. »

Je me dressai et m'apprêtai à descendre de la voiture. Jimmy avait l'air de plus en plus affolé, soudain n'y tenant plus, il se mit à parler.

« Docteur, l'après-midi où M. Holmes a disparu… commença-t-il. »

Intéressé, étonné, je me rassis lentement dans la voiture.

« Oui ?

-Je sais où il est allé.

\- Où ?

\- Au cimetière. »

Je sursautai comme si une aiguille m'avait piqué.

« Tu en es sûr ?

\- Oui. J'étais là quand M. Holmes est sorti ce jour-là. Je peux vous montrer. »

Nous nous regardâmes un instant et sans nous concerter Jimmy ramena les chevaux sur la route. Pas de repos pour ces pauvres bêtes dehors depuis le matin mais qui, heureusement, étaient fortes et endurantes.

Quelques temps plus tard, nous nous arrêtâmes dans la verte campagne devant une charmante église de pierres plates autour de laquelle s'étendait un petit cimetière. Un autre bâtiment, d'un aspect assez pauvre, sans doute le logement du prêtre, était accolé à l'église. Nous entrâmes dans le cimetière en essayant de ne pas faire grincer la lourde grille de fer. Peine perdue. Jimmy m'entraîna dans le dédale de tombes jusqu'à un recoin caché où se trouvait un caveau assez imposant. Les graviers crissèrent sous nos pas. C'était le tombeau de la famille Holmes. Les grands-parents de mon ami étaient là. Sa mère Violet aussi.

« C'est ici docteur.

\- Il serait donc venu se recueillir un instant … »

Je me tus, étudiant la plaque mortuaire noire malgré moi. Mme Violet Holmes était morte assez jeune, elle n'avait que trente-neuf ans. Je me tournai vers le jeune garçon d'écurie debout à mes côtés.

« Comment sais-tu tout ceci Jimmy ? »

Il parut gêné par ma question. Il se mit à bredouiller.

« Je…je l'ai vu. Il…il…

\- Qui êtes-vous ? s'écria tout à coup une voix masculine, me coupant la parole et permettant à Jimmy de pousser un soupir de soulagement. »

Le gamin s'échappa et disparut en courant. Je me retournai, un homme en robe longue, le prêtre, m'observait sans animosité.

« Je suis un ami de la famille Holmes. Je passais dans la région et…

\- Je sais, j'ai reconnu le jeune Rolling qui s'enfuyait. Lui aurais-je fait peur ? sourit le vieil homme. »

Soudain il me regarda attentivement et son sourire s'élargit.

« Mais ne seriez-vous pas le docteur Watson ? J'attendais votre visite. Entrez donc dans la chapelle, il y fait plus frais qu'à l'extérieur mais plus plaisant pour discuter un instant. »

J'étais abasourdi et lui obéis sans rien dire. Bientôt nous fûmes tous les deux assis dans la sacristie minuscule et sombre de la petite église. C'était un lieu saint catholique à en juger par les nombreuses statues décorant les murs, une énorme croix en fer, supportant un Christ de bois, était accrochée au-dessus de l'autel. Elle était placée très haut et attirait tous les regards par sa magnificence. Je l'observai quelques secondes avant de suivre mon hôte.

« Vous êtes bien le docteur Watson. Je connais la famille Holmes, vous savez, parfois ils viennent me voir. Ils ont connu tant de malheurs. »

Le vieil homme sourit tristement et hocha la tête.

« M. Sigel Holmes est un homme bien à plaindre. Sa femme mourut très jeune.

\- Mon Père, comment est morte madame Holmes ?

\- Elle fut toujours une femme très fragile de santé et un chagrin la rendit encore plus faible. Une pneumonie eut raison d'elle. Je me souviens de son enterrement. Une seule personne de la famille manquait ce jour-là, votre ami, docteur.

\- Est-ce cela le crime de Sherlock Holmes envers sa mère ? m'écriai-je.

\- Qui vous a dit ça ?

\- Son père l'a traité de meurtrier. »

Le révérend hocha à nouveau la tête.

« Je ne peux totalement aller contre cette allégation, docteur. Votre ami est la raison du chagrin de Mme Holmes. Il avait quitté sa famille si subitement à cause de ce triste mariage que sa mère en a eu le cœur brisé. Cela s'est passé dans cette église, j'en étais déjà le vicaire à l'époque. Je me souviens de cette scène atroce, la jeune mariée en blanc face à un Sherlock Holmes méconnaissable, tant il était en fureur. Dans sa rage et son désespoir, il l'a maudite avant de s'enfuir. Sa mère était une personne très douce, très pieuse, une telle conduite venant d'un fils qu'elle aimait tant l'a anéantie. Je l'ai vue quelques fois durant cette pénible période, elle s'est laissée dépérir, docteur, malgré l'amour que lui portaient son mari et ses autres fils. En quelque sorte, votre ami l'a tuée, malgré lui.

\- Mais il avait une justification pour se conduire ainsi ! rétorquai-je.

\- Vous avez raison. J'étais en train de marier sa fiancée. Je ne savais rien des manigances de MM. Refford et Holmes, sinon j'aurais refusé de conclure cette union. »

Il soupira tristement, contemplant ses pieds posés sur le sol de pierre.

« Avez-vous revu Sherlock Holmes depuis lors, révérend ? »

Le vieil homme eut un étrange sourire, puis il se perdit à nouveau dans sa mémoire.

« C'est moi qui l'ai baptisé. Enfant, il ne s'intéressa jamais beaucoup à la religion. Je lui faisais de temps en temps son catéchisme mais Sherlock préférait vadrouiller dans la campagne avec son poney. Son père le destinait pourtant à entrer dans les ordres. Oui, je l'ai revu il y a quelques jours mais il ne l'a pas su.

\- Que faisait-il ?

\- La même chose que vous. Mais lui a poursuivi sa route jusqu'à une autre tombe. Venez, je vais vous montrer docteur. »

Nous ressortîmes. Une petite pluie fine et glaciale s'était mise à tomber. Le révérend m'entraîna dans son cimetière lentement. Enfin je vis apparaître une tombe devant mes yeux. Fanny Henry.

Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Holmes m'avait abandonné ce jour-là, ce n'était pas pour l'enquête, c'était pour des raisons personnelles.

Je me tus, gêné par la tournure que prenaient les événements. Le prêtre psalmodiait quelques prières.

« Qui est M. Henry ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander. »

Le vieillard sursauta, perdu dans ses méditations.

« Un cousin des Refford, un gros propriétaire de la région, il a épousé Fanny. J'ai dû batailler ferme pour que la famille Henry accepte de donner des funérailles décentes à cette malheureuse. Ils refusaient de s'occuper de cette femme qui s'était suicidée le soir de ses noces. »

Un long silence suivit cette triste conclusion. Je me perdis dans la lecture de la plaque grisâtre : Fanny Henry, née Refford, 1855 – 1873. La pauvre petite n'avait pas vingt ans lorsqu'elle mit fin à ses jours. Le révérend perdu dans ses souvenirs continuait à parler.

« Elle aussi je l'ai baptisée, mariée puis enterrée. Elle était si belle et douce cette enfant, un vrai bonheur. Blonde aux yeux si bleus, elle aurait apporté de la gaieté dans la si morne vie de « _My Croft_ ». Je vous l'ai dit, docteur, la famille Holmes a connu bien des malheurs. Bien des malheurs. »

Sur ce, le révérend tourna les talons et rejoignit sa petite église froide et sombre.

Je contemplai la tombe encore quelques instants, sans mot dire. Soudain, une voix me fit sursauter. Une voix bien connue.

« C'est bien triste tout ça, n'est-ce pas Watson ? »

Je me retournai prestement, un homme maigre se trouvait près de moi, emmitouflé dans un long manteau noir. Son bras gauche était enveloppé dans un linge blanc. Son visage, pâle, était dominé par deux yeux gris flamboyants. Sherlock Holmes se tenait là devant moi ! Je me sentis près de défaillir. Il me sourit gentiment et s'approcha de moi pour me soutenir.

« Holmes ! Vous êtes vivant !

\- Vous le voyez bien, mon ami.

\- Tout le monde vous croit mort. Je le croyais. L'inspecteur Mac Frey a arrêté les recherches à votre sujet.

\- C'est peut-être mieux ainsi…

\- Mais Holmes, votre père, les Tziganes !

\- Jimmy m'a rapporté votre enquête et la monstrueuse erreur que vous alliez commettre. Il fallait que je revienne de la tombe pour vous empêcher de mener à bien vos projets.

\- Erreur ?

\- Venez Watson, j'ai froid. On vient à peine de me tirer du lit pour venir vous rencontrer, mon cher ami. J'ai été bien soulagé d'apprendre qu'ils vous avaient raté aussi. Ce sont vraiment de mauvais tireurs. »

Il poussa un petit rire nerveux et me saisit le bras. Je dus le suivre tandis qu'il repartait vers le bâtiment accolé à l'église. Nous entrâmes, le prêtre n'était pas là. Holmes m'entraîna au fond d'un petit couloir très sombre et humide jusqu'à une chambre assez vétuste. Sans plus de cérémonie, il s'étendit sur le lit, me laissant une chaise de paille libre devant lui. Je préférai rester debout, je m'étais enfin ressaisi et repris tout de suite l'interrogatoire.

« Que s'est-il passé cette nuit-là ? Qui vous a trouvé ? Qui s'est occupé de vous ?

\- A toutes ces questions, il faudrait demander la réponse à Jimmy. Il a sauvé le père et le fils. Et il avait des instructions précises. Je ne suis pas parti ce matin-là à l'aveuglette Watson, je m'attendais à une tentative de meurtre sur nos personnes. Jimmy devait venir à notre hôtel à une heure très précise de la matinée. En cas d'absence de message de ma part, il devait fouiller les alentours du camp des Tziganes sans éveiller leurs soupçons. Manifestement, il s'est admirablement acquitté de sa tâche. Il faut dire que j'avais pris soin de me cacher dans les fourrés avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je ne voulais pas que Tino et Phelipe me trouvent avant lui.

\- Donc ce sont bien les Tziganes qui ont fait le coup !

\- Vous savez que vous avez admirablement mené cette enquête Watson ? me demanda Holmes en souriant.

\- Ce sont des voleurs de chevaux et ils ont failli vous tuer vous et votre père. Il faut aller voir Lestrade.

\- Et pourquoi pas Mac Frey ?

\- Il est complice des Tziganes ! »

Le sourire de mon compagnon disparut. Il m'observait attentivement.

« Vous pensez cela Watson ? Diable ! Mais si vous savez toute l'histoire mon cher Watson, que faut-il faire de mon père selon vous ? L'arrêter aussi comme complice de vol ?

\- Mais il est coupable, il a servi de prête-nom à cette bande de voleurs. Je suis désolé Holmes, il doit payer comme les autres.

\- Même s'il a essayé de quitter l'organisation et qu'on a tenté de le tuer pour cela ?

\- Il est coupable, répétai-je d'une voix ferme.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit de son plein gré Watson. Il y a déjà quelques temps que je soupçonne certaine femme machiavélique d'avoir ensorcelé mon père. L'amour me semble être une parfaite raison d'expliquer son comportement inacceptable.

\- Quelle femme alors ?

\- N'auriez-vous pas découvert cela durant votre enquête mon cher Watson ? »

Il avait retrouvé son sourire mais continuait à m'observer attentivement.

« Voyons si mes suppositions sont exactes… »

Mon cerveau marchait à toute vitesse, je passais en revue les différents anneaux de ma chaîne : les Tziganes, les chevaux, Mac Frey, les chevaux, les Tziganes, M. Ramon…

« Lorsqu'on a éliminé l'impossible, ce qu'il reste, aussi improbable soit-il, doit être la vérité, m'asséna Holmes. Alors Watson ?

\- Je n'en sais rien Holmes.

\- Nous cherchons une femme qui soit allée au contact de mon père et qui puisse faire office d'intermédiaire avec les Tziganes. Attention Watson, tout doit dater de moins de six mois. Souvenez-vous que le comportement de mon père n'a pas changé avant cette date fatidique.

\- Une femme qui aurait rencontré votre père et qui connaîtrait les Tziganes ? »

Holmes hocha la tête sans répondre, il attendait patiemment ma réponse, comme un professeur devant son élève. Je compris tout à coup, comment n'y avais-je pas songé plus tôt ?

« Mais c'est Gina !

\- Bien, sourit Holmes. Vous êtes en sérieux progrès !

\- Elle est notre fantôme !

\- Je le pense, elle doit venir rendre visite à mon père de temps en temps…

\- Peut-être pour lui soutirer de l'argent, risquai-je.

\- Peut-être… »

La conversation s'arrêta quelques instants, Holmes observait le plafond pensivement.

« Sinon pour répondre à votre troisième question de tout à l'heure, reprit-il, la personne qui est venue me veiller et s'est occupé de moi est une de vos connaissances. Entrez Melle Ressing. Le docteur Watson est arrivé. »

Je fus à nouveau stupéfait au point de perdre la voix. Juliane Ressing apparut, dans une simple petite robe à tablier noir, ses lourds cheveux roux remontés en chignon sur le haut du crâne et tenus par une broche brillante. Ses yeux verts étincelaient de fatigue et de joie. Elle me sembla plus belle que jamais.

« Bonjour John. Je vois que vous avez désobéi à mon père.

\- Mais comment pouvez-vous être là ? Votre père m'a affirmé que vous étiez rentrée à Richmond, fâchée.

\- Je n'étais pas fâchée, j'étais au chevet de votre ami. Car M. Sherlock Holmes, tout prévoyant qu'il soit, a quand même négligé quelques détails. Infimes. Simplement qu'une balle pouvait blesser voire tuer. Il a été sévèrement touché au bras et il a perdu assez de sang avant que Jimmy ne le découvre dans les bois.

\- Mon Dieu, m'écriai-je.

\- Jimmy était affolé, ne sachant que faire. M. Holmes ne voulait même pas de médecin mais quand votre ami a perdu connaissance, Jimmy a eu la présence d'esprit de l'amener au Père Niels puis de venir me chercher discrètement. Il a fait un sacré chemin ce matin-là pour sauver votre ami.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai lui payer cette dette, murmura pensivement Holmes. C'est un garçon futé, il a même pris soin de déchiqueter ma casquette, de l'enduire de sang. Du pigeon je crois. Il m'a dit que cela allait brouiller les pistes. »

Je sortis sa casquette de ma poche et la jetai sur le lit. Holmes la saisit et la caressa des doigts de sa main valide.

« Bien vu. Inutile de se demander les conclusions que les gens ont pu tirer de cette relique…

\- Inutile en effet, rétorquai-je amèrement. »

Holmes ne releva pas et posa ses yeux gris acier sur Juliane.

« Quant à vous Melle Ressing, je vous suis redevable également. »

Il la regardait sans sourire, il semblait presque ennuyé qu'il en soit ainsi. Juliane exhibait ses dents d'une blancheur étincelante, amusée de la situation. N'y pouvant plus, j'éclatai :

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu Holmes ? J'ai été désespéré lorsque Mac Frey m'a appris votre mort. Il drague les étangs à la recherche de votre cadavre. Qu'attendez-vous pour ressurgir ?

\- Vous n'avez pas été prévenu parce que je l'ai demandé à tous. Je voulais que le moins de monde possible soit mis au courant de mon existence. J'ai passé ces quelques heures à réfléchir posément. Je redoute de nouveaux meurtres et moins vous en saurez mieux vous vous porterez. J'espère que Juliane et Jimmy, et maintenant vous Watson, resterez à l'abri de toute attaque. Soyez toujours sur vos gardes.

\- Mais nous savons qui sont les coupables ! Pourquoi ne pas aller les arrêter ?

\- Les Tziganes ne sont pas les seuls en cause. Ils sont bien nos agresseurs. Egalement ceux de mon père. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'ils soient les seuls maîtres du jeu. C'est pour cela que je refuse de me montrer au grand jour. J'espionne le manoir. C'est moi qui vous ai frappé dans le parc la nuit dernière, Watson, pour vous assommer. Je vous demande de m'excuser mais vous étiez trop visible, à moitié nu dans les rayons de la lune, on vous aurait tué.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Qui m'aurait tué ?

\- C'est ce qu'il nous reste à comprendre. Mon cher ami, vous n'avez découvert qu'une partie de cette affaire !

\- Le voici votre iceberg ! »

Holmes acquiesça sans répondre.

« Mais quelle sorcellerie entoure ce manoir ? Pourquoi des meurtres dans cette vieille bâtisse ? Surtout depuis si peu de temps. Tout ça pour des vols de chevaux.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ne s'agisse que de simples vols de chevaux Watson… »

Holmes se redressa sur le lit et me toisa du regard.

« Maintenant que vous êtes dans la confidence Watson, je vais vous renvoyer à « _My Croft_ », je vous charge d'une chose que je ne peux faire, étant prématurément décédé. Il faut que vous enquêtiez au sein du manoir sur les domestiques. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi cette malheureuse servante, qui n'a rien à voir avec les Tziganes, a bien pu accepter de se prêter à cette histoire. Jimmy est trop jeune pour poser des questions, Juliane est trop précieuse pour vous, il ne reste que vous mon cher ami. »

Juliane eut une moue charmante, elle n'appréciait pas d'être mise à l'écart, mais je m'empressai d'accepter. Holmes se tut soudain, une grimace de souffrance sur le visage, tandis que la jeune femme vérifiait son bandage sans trop de douceur semble-t-il.

« Et pour la chapelle secrète ?

\- Ne perdez pas de temps avec ça. Elle existe.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Il y a un passage dans la chambre, à côté de la cheminée, derrière une fausse boiserie.

\- Vous avez découvert tout cela lors de vos visites à votre père ?

\- J'aime beaucoup mon père mais je reste un observateur. Et puis un remarquable document du XVIIIe siècle m'a été très utile. Vous le trouverez dans la poche de mon manteau, vous le rendrez à M. Damley quand vous le reverrez, Watson. »

Holmes me souriait à nouveau, un éclair amusé dans les yeux. Je saisis un manuscrit, un rapport d'un historien du début du siècle sur l'architecture locale.

« Et vous qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Je me charge des Tziganes. J'aimerais savoir quel secret ces gens cachent !

\- Et les vols de chevaux ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit d'un grain de sable… »

Il se tut sur cette dernière parole sibylline. Comme la conversation semblait terminée, je les quittai. Tandis que je marchai le long de l'étroit couloir, une main s'empara tout à coup de la mienne. Juliane.

« Je reste chez le Père Niels au cas où vous auriez besoin de moi. »

Juliane me contemplait, des larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

« Oh je vous en prie, prenez garde à vous John ! »

Ses yeux verts ne souriaient plus. Je la regardai fixement, mon cœur battant à tout rompre. Perdant la tête, coincé dans cet étroit couloir près d'elle, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai longuement. Honteux je m'enfuis avant qu'elle ne réagisse et n'essaye de parler.

Le soir tombait sur cette journée agitée. Tant de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, Juliane, Holmes vivant, mon enquête. C'est presque en titubant que je rejoignis la voiture. Il y avait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas restauré. Jimmy était assis, le regard baissé, à la place du conducteur.

« Il va mieux docteur ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix alors que nous repartions.

\- Il va mieux, il réfléchit. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour lui Jimmy… Sans toi je ne sais pas où serait Holmes à l'heure actuelle… »

Il me dévisageait avec attention puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Et maintenant que faisons-nous docteur ? »

Je repris contenance et montai le rejoindre sur le landau.

« Je dois enquêter sur les domestiques. Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- Que vous pouvez trouver ce qu'il n'a pas encore découvert. Vous savez docteur, M. Holmes a été surpris que vous découvriez la piste des chevaux.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Il a même été fâché quand je suis venu lui dire que vous étiez là, tout à l'heure. Par contre Melle Ressing a confiance en vous. Elle était toute contente. »

Je souris en songeant à cette chère Juliane mais que m'arrivait-il ? N'étais-je pas en train de me transformer en l'un de ces fameux Tristan que j'avais vu près de la Serpentine à Londres ? Mon esprit voguait à cent lieues de mon enquête, imaginant des choses touchant Juliane et moi-même qui me ravissaient et m'inquiétaient à la fois. J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite Jimmy me faire le descriptif des domestiques.

« En dehors des MM. Holmes, il y a l'intendant M. Robert. Il était là avant que j'arrive. Je suis employé à « _My Croft_ » depuis cinq ans. Estelle aussi était déjà là… Le jardinier… »

Jimmy se creusait la tête.

« En fait il n'y a que la petite bonne Nancy qui était nouvelle. Nancy est la jeune fille qui est morte il y a pas longtemps.

\- Quand est-elle arrivée ?

\- Il y a quelques mois, presque un an. M. Sherringford cherchait une nouvelle servante. Estelle commence à être bien fatiguée, il lui fallait une aide.

\- D'où venait-elle ?

\- Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. En fait, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir discuté avec elle. Elle était plus âgée que moi, je ne l'ai jamais intéressée. Elle passait tout son temps dans sa chambre.

\- Qui pourrait m'en dire plus ?

\- M. Robert ou Estelle. Le jardinier ne vit pas à « _My Croft_ ». Il ne vient qu'une ou deux fois par semaine pour l'entretien du jardin. C'est un homme qui ne parle pas beaucoup. Il est au service des MM. Holmes depuis longtemps aussi.

\- Sherlock Holmes t'a-t-il déjà posé toutes ces questions ?

\- Oui mais il ne peut plus rencontrer les domestiques. Il voulait le faire le jour où Nancy est morte et il ne peut plus maintenant. »

Je notai intérieurement ces informations et attendis d'être arrivé au manoir pour reprendre les recherches. Je quittai Jimmy lui rappelant d'être excessivement prudent. Moi-même c'est avec circonspection que j'entrai dans le manoir. Je faillis me heurter à Mycroft Holmes, tout de noir vêtu.

« Vous n'êtes pas encore parti docteur Watson ? Vous vous plaisez tant que ça à « _My Croft_ » ?

\- J'attends qu'on ait découvert le corps de mon ami. Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne lui aurai pas rendu mes derniers hommages, murmurai-je, cherchant le mensonge le plus crédible.

\- Vous risquez d'attendre encore longtemps. Mac Frey continue à draguer les dizaines d'étangs de la région. Il en a pour des semaines.

\- Je prendrai une chambre d'hôtel.

\- Ne dites pas de bêtises docteur, s'écria une voix sèche derrière moi. »

Je fis volte-face, Sherringford était là, lui aussi portait un costume de deuil.

« J'ai compris que vous étiez une personne chère pour mon frère. Vous pouvez rester ici le temps qu'il vous plaira. Nous sommes tous touchés par ce malheur. »

Ne pouvant parler plus longtemps, Sherringford disparut dans un couloir.

« Alors et ce cheval docteur ? demanda Mycroft.

\- Cela avance. »

Mycroft Holmes hocha la tête sans répondre. J'attendis qu'il disparaisse.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre Estelle à la cuisine. La pièce, la lumière semblèrent identiques au premier jour où j'étais venu la rencontrer. Elle était assise devant sa table noircie, une tasse de thé à portée de main, un long voile noir couvrait son corps menu. Elle tenait un fin chapelet entre ses mains et semblait prier à voix basse. J'allais faire demi-tour doucement mais elle m'entendit et leva ses magnifiques yeux violets à mon entrée. Deux larmes coulaient silencieusement au creux de ses rides.

« Vous étiez son dernier ami, murmura-t-elle. »

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot.

« Comment va son père ?

\- M. Holmes ne sortira pas de sa chambre de sitôt. Il est trop touché par le chagrin. C'était quand même son fils.

\- Et vous ? Comment allez-vous ? demandai-je gentiment. »

Elle sembla surprise par la question.

« Je vais bien mais je ne me suis jamais rendue compte à quel point je l'aimais ce garçon. Je crois entendre sa mère quand il est parti. Je préférais le savoir vivant quelque part que mort. Cela me fait plus mal. »

Je maudissais Holmes de toutes mes forces en voyant cette pauvre vieille dame digne répandre des larmes sur son mouchoir brodé. Je ne savais que dire.

« Asseyez-vous docteur, murmura-t-elle enfin. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé en ma compagnie. Tout le monde abandonne la pauvre Estelle en ces jours sombres. »

Je m'assis sur son injonction et la laissai me servir une tasse de thé, l'eau n'était plus très chaude mais quelle importance ? J'observais ses vieilles mains trembler en s'emparant de la fine porcelaine. Quelques gâteaux complétèrent cet encas qui me fit beaucoup de bien.

« Dire que je ne lui ai même pas parlé durant son séjour. Trop de travail à la cuisine. M. Sherringford voulait que tout soit parfait pour son frère. Je tenais à m'en occuper personnellement. »

Elle me regarda intensément tout à coup, un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres minces.

« Vous voyez que M. Sherringford ne détestait pas tant son frère. Dix ans ça compte dans la vie d'un homme.

\- Pourtant son attitude…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas la situation de cette famille. Il est difficile de pardonner à un frère la mort d'une mère. Tout le monde sait que M. Sherlock n'était pas complètement innocent dans cette triste histoire.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, c'est une situation qu'il m'est malaisé de comprendre.

\- Cela dit, qu'êtes-vous venu chercher cette fois-ci ? De nouveaux renseignements ? Je ne crois pas que vous soyez réellement venu pour une simple tasse de thé. »

Son sourire se fit un peu plus intense.

« En effet, madame, je voulais que vous me donniez votre avis sur Nancy.

\- Mon avis ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

\- Nancy est morte il y a peu. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- C'était une brave petite, pas causante mais serviable. Elle avait demandé à s'occuper de l'étage. Toutes les chambres inoccupées, celles de M. Sherlock, de M. Sherringford, de M. Sigel. Je me souviens qu'une fois elle m'avait dit qu'elle préférait cent fois nettoyer une chambre que faire la vaisselle. Comme j'ai de vieilles jambes, j'étais d'accord pour qu'elle s'en occupe. L'autre servante Judith l'aidait dans cette lourde tâche.

\- C'est à vous de le faire normalement ?

\- Ma place est à la cuisine. Mais M. Robert m'a toujours donné la responsabilité des chambres. Je devais veiller à leur entretien, leur état. J'aimais beaucoup ça dans ma jeunesse. Il y a beaucoup de pièces inoccupées pleines de vieilles choses, de très jolies choses, des psychés, des armoires pleines de beau linge… Un régal à toucher. Vous êtes logés dans la partie récente du manoir, elle n'a été construite qu'au moment du mariage de M. Sigel et Mme Violet. J'étais déjà au service de madame à l'époque. Mais ce bâtiment a une aile assez ancienne. Il reste quelques pièces inoccupées qu'il faut aérer et entretenir.

\- J'ignorais ce détail… Donc Nancy nettoyait les chambres ?

\- Et les quelques pièces de l'ancienne aile. C'est déjà beaucoup. En plus elle servait à table. Elle travaillait énormément. Une brave fille.

\- En dehors de son temps de travail, que faisait-elle ?

\- Elle restait beaucoup dans sa chambre. Je crois qu'elle lisait mais je n'en sais pas plus. Il faudrait que vous demandiez à Judith, elle la côtoyait plus que moi. »

Je remerciai Estelle de ses informations. Maintenant je voulais parler à Judith, elle semblait être la seule personne à avoir réellement connu la jeune Nancy.

Il me fallut de très longues minutes pour la retrouver, mais je ne pus la questionner. Plus personne ne pouvait le faire dorénavant. La pauvre enfant gisait dans la chambre de Sherringford Holmes, étranglée. Son corps était encore chaud, le meurtre était récent. Complètement affolé, sans réfléchir, j'ouvris la porte et appelai au secours.

« Mais dès que vous mettez votre nez quelque part docteur, il y a un cadavre. »

L'inspecteur Mac Frey déambulait dans la salle à manger à grands pas, son aspect débonnaire avait disparu laissant la place à un agacement bien visible. Les deux frères Holmes l'observaient silencieusement. Je regrettais amèrement de n'avoir pas pris le temps de fouiller la chambre avant d'avoir crié ainsi.

« D'abord Sigel, puis ces deux bonnes, enfin Sherlock, poursuivait Mac Frey. Mais que se passe-t-il ? J'en ai assez qu'on me dérange en pleine nuit, il est déjà dix heures du soir. Et pourquoi vouliez-vous interroger cette petite ?

\- A propos de la chambre de M. Sigel Holmes, mentis-je. Je souhaitais savoir de quand date l'aile où elle se trouve.

\- Et vous pensiez sérieusement que cette servante pouvait le savoir ? reprit Sherringford.

\- Comme elle se chargeait des chambres de l'étage, je le pensais en effet. Pouvez-vous me le dire ?

\- Je ne me suis jamais passionné pour l'histoire du manoir, seul le présent m'importe, répondit Sherringford. Père doit le savoir. Mais vous n'allez pas le déranger pour de semblables billevesées.

\- Docteur Watson, je vous tiens pour personnellement responsable de la mort de cette jeune fille, m'asséna Mac Frey. »

Sur cette flèche du Parthe, je m'inclinai et sortis, les laissant seuls à leurs discussions. Je courus jusqu'à la chambre de la petite bonne Nancy, les policiers de Mac Frey rôdaient dans les étages. Après de longs palabres et l'examen attentif de la carte de visite de Sherlock Holmes, je pus me glisser dans la pièce. J'avais quelques minutes pour fouiller à mon aise avant l'arrivée de l'inspecteur. Il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier que je me promène dans la chambre de la jeune morte.

L'ameublement était simple, réduit au strict minimum, un lit, une armoire, une chaise, une petite table. Sur la table une photographie de la jeune Nancy. Je la pris et reconnus immédiatement la brune jeune fille. Elle souriait au photographe avec gentillesse. Cela me poignarda le cœur. J'entrepris de fouiller la chambre mais au bout de quelques minutes, je n'avais rien découvert d'intéressant. Rien dans l'armoire, rien sous le lit ou dans les draps, rien de rien. Quelques livres sans intérêt sur la table à côté du cadre de la photographie. J'étais déçu, fatigué. J'allais partir lorsqu'une image s'imposa dans mon esprit, Sherlock Holmes m'observait railleur :

« Comme d'habitude Watson, vous regardez mais vous n'observez pas ! »

Je revins au centre de la pièce et essayai de réfléchir posément, sans penser à Mac Frey qui risquait d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

« Très bien Holmes, que feriez-vous à ma place ? »

J'allais reprendre la fouille de façon systématique lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les seuls objets présents dans la pièce que j'avais laissés à leur place sans les toucher, les livres. Je ne les avais pas feuilletés. Je m'en emparai fébrilement et les ouvris. Je trouvais des Histoires de Poe, un exemplaire du _Frankestein_ de Mary Shelley, le _Faust_ de Goethe et une Bible. Par curiosité j'ouvris la Bible et fus extrêmement surpris de ce que j'y trouvai dessiné sur la page de garde. Quelqu'un avait tracé un cercle au centre duquel se trouvait une étoile à cinq branches. Un pentacle !

L'encre était rouge et au sommet du triangle, on pouvait déchiffrer trois chiffres : 666 et une lettre : G. Des phrases étaient écrites sous chaque chiffre, des versets de l'Apocalypse :

 _« 6 : Alors, je vis monter de la mer une bête qui avait dix cornes et sept têtes._

 _6 : Il lui fut donné de faire la guerre aux saints et de les vaincre_

 _6 : c'est un chiffre d'homme et son chiffre est six cent soixante-six. »_

Tout ceci était accompagné sur de nombreuses pages par de grosses ratures en rouge sur les versets bibliques. Des mains impies avaient souligné le texte, faisant des commentaires horribles dans les marges.

Cela sentait la sorcellerie à plein nez. Dans un mouvement de répulsion, je jetai le livre violemment par terre. Le bruit me sembla retentir dans toute la maisonnée et me fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mac Frey pouvait arriver !

Je me précipitai pour ramasser le livre maudit. Affolé, je le glissai dans ma poche et quittai la chambre. Par bonheur Mac Frey n'était pas là. Ses policiers m'observèrent un bref instant sans m'interpeller.

Cette affaire qui m'avait semblé si claire au départ se voilait à nouveau sous le brouillard. Qu'avait dit Holmes ? Un grain de sable ?

Je secouai la tête sans comprendre lorsqu'une voix forte me parvint, me faisant sursauter.

« Voulez-vous vous restaurer docteur ? Vous avez raté le repas du soir ! »

Mycroft Holmes se tenait en bas des marches, un pâle sourire aux lèvres. Je le rejoignis.

« Vous semblez perdu mon pauvre docteur. Vos recherches seraient-elles arrivées à une impasse ?

\- J'ai… Il faudrait que je sorte.

\- A cette heure ? Sans avoir mangé ? Ce serait une idiotie. »

Je repris peu à peu le contrôle de moi-même. Ma voix était redevenue plus posée, plus ferme lorsque je répondis :

« J'ai déjà mangé. J'ai une course à faire. »

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Mycroft Holmes.

« Vous me paraissez bien faible pour quelqu'un qui s'est déjà restauré !

\- Ne vous occupez pas de ma santé, répliquai-je assez durement.

\- Docteur Watson, cela serait plus simple si vous en veniez au fait ! »

La voix se fit plus sèche, je reconnus les accents de celle du détective de Baker Street. Mon cerveau se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? De toute façon j'avais besoin d'aide. Je ne répondis pas et sortis le livre de ma poche. Il le saisit et l'examina. A ma grande surprise, Mycroft le cacha sous son bras et m'entraîna dans le fumoir, nous étions seuls, loin de tous.

« Ceci est grave docteur. Vous l'avez trouvé chez la petite bonne Nancy, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une Bible qui a été maudite, cela s'appelle du satanisme.

\- Qu'est-ce ?

\- Une religion. Ou plutôt une parodie de la religion chrétienne, tous les rites sont respectés mais transformés, inversés.

\- Comment cela inversés ?

\- Cela se passe dans des lieux consacrés par un prêtre défroqué ou excommunié, l'hostie n'est pas de pain mais de matière fécale humaine ou animale, le vin doit être du sang…

\- Mon Dieu, mais ce sont des actes horribles !

\- Il n'est pas rare que des sacrifices aient lieu.

\- Des sacrifices humains ?

\- Cela arrive, lors de circonstances particulièrement importantes, mais la plupart du temps on sacrifie des animaux, coq, bouc. On les mutile… Mais revenons à ce livre. L'écriture est celle d'une femme. C'est une Bible d'édition récente mais commune, Wembley, rien à tirer de ça. Par contre le trait de crayon est intéressant, c'est une plume d'oie. L'encre utilisée pourrait fort bien être du sang… Comment en être certain ?

\- Sherlock Holmes a inventé un réactif à l'hémoglobine mais je n'en sais pas la recette et je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionnerait avec du papier.

\- De toute façon, là n'est pas la question. Le contenu est révélateur. Regardez on a souligné rageusement les versets de l'Apocalypse.

 _« Il fut précipité le grand dragon, l'antique serpent, celui qu'on nomme Diable et Satan, le séducteur du monde entier, il fut précipité sur la terre et ses anges avec lui. »_ , cita Mycroft. »

Il referma le livre d'un coup sec et me le rendit. Soudain toute l'horreur de la situation m'apparut. Enfin j'arrivai à faire le lien entre tous les éléments, le collier de perles était achevé.

« La nuit de Belteine !

\- Que dites-vous docteur ?

\- Mon Dieu ! Il va y avoir un sacrifice humain cette nuit ! Il faut prévenir Sherlock Holmes ! »

J'avais crié ce nom sans réfléchir, Mycroft posa lentement ses yeux sur moi.

« Où est-il ?

\- Chez le Père Niels !

\- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit mon cher docteur Watson, sourit-il. »

Je terminai de mettre Mycroft Holmes dans le secret, la nuit de Belteine, la cachette de son frère... Il décida de m'accompagner dans mon voyage jusqu'à la petite église catholique.

Quelques temps plus tard, j'attendais nerveusement près de la voiture l'arrivée du frère de Holmes. Jimmy était déjà assis sur le siège du conducteur, les yeux brillants d'excitation et de peur. Je lui avais expliqué en quelques mots la situation.

Il faisait nuit noire, dix heures et demie venait de passer. Les nuages s'écartèrent dans le ciel et révélèrent une lune grosse et pleine, ronde et brillante. Cela n'améliora pas mon état de nervosité. Mes doigts jouaient dans ma poche avec mon revolver.

« Calmez-vous docteur ! Cela ne sert à rien de s'énerver comme ça. Vous devriez manger un peu. »

Jimmy avait pris le temps de passer voir Estelle. Cette brave femme lui avait remis un petit panier pour moi, rempli de tranches de pain de campagne, de morceaux de poulet froid, de saucisses sèches dont l'odeur embaumait l'air ambiant.

« Mais que fait-il bon sang ?

\- Il doit quitter son père et son frère en pleine nuit sans les avoir prévenus, il faut bien qu'il s'explique un peu.

\- Le temps passe ! »

Je ressortis une énième fois ma montre à gousset et observai le déplacement rapide de la trotteuse à la lueur de la lampe-tempête que j'avais pris la précaution d'emporter. Dix heures trente-cinq. Soudain la porte du manoir s'ouvrit sur un Mycroft Holmes emmitouflé dans un manteau énorme. Il s'approcha de nous en poussant de longs halètements.

« Je ne suis pas habitué à courir ainsi !

\- Avez-vous un revolver ? m'enquis-je.

\- Pour quoi faire ? »

Je ne répondis pas et montai dans la voiture. Mycroft me rejoignit. Jimmy fit claquer le fouet, nous étions enfin partis. Même s'il avait déjà dîné, le frère de Holmes décida de manger un morceau, il saisit quelques victuailles et se nourrit copieusement. Je l'observai, j'avais horriblement faim mais une boule dans l'estomac m'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'une catastrophe se soit passée, mais jamais je ne n'aurais pu prévoir ce que j'allais trouver !

La nuit était plus profonde lorsque nous mîmes pied à terre devant l'église campagnarde. Aucune lumière ne brillait. Tout semblait reposer en paix. Je descendis de la voiture et courut jusqu'au bâtiment d'habitation en emportant la lampe. Je trouvai la porte entrouverte, un horrible pressentiment m'empoigna le cœur. Je fonçai dans la chambre au fond du couloir et m'arrêtai sur le seuil, horrifié. Un désordre terrible régnait dans la pièce, la chaise gisait à terre, brisée, le lit était complètement défait, des débris de verre parsemaient le plancher, des livres avaient été jetés sur le sol. Je mis quelques instants à me reprendre et entrai dans la chambre.

« Holmes ? Où êtes-vous ? Holmes ? Père Niels ? Mon Père ? »

Comme un fou, je me mis à fouiller la pièce, augmentant le chaos régnant. C'est ainsi que Mycroft et Jimmy me découvrirent quelques instants plus tard.

« Mon Dieu ! Il y a eu une bataille ici, s'écria Jimmy.

\- Arrêtez docteur ! Vous effacez les traces ! »

Je m'arrêtai sous le choc mais soudain j'aperçus un objet brillant sur le sol. Lorsque je le reconnus, j'en fus si ébranlé que je tombais sur le sol, comme foudroyé.

Il ne me fallut que quelques instants pour me remettre de mon évanouissement. J'étais étendu sur le lit, le col déboutonné. Un arrière-goût alcoolisé dans la bouche. Deux paires d'yeux m'observaient avec inquiétude.

« Diable docteur ! Vous nous avez joué un sale tour !

\- Juliane, murmurais-je. »

Ma voix se brisa sous le coup de l'émotion.

« Qu'y a-t-il docteur ?

\- Juliane était ici, elle a été enlevée. »

Je leur montrai l'épingle à cheveux brillante de Juliane. Jimmy devint pâle comme si le sang avait tout à coup quitté son visage.

« Et le Père Niels ? demanda Mycroft d'une voix sifflante.

\- Pas trouvé, murmurai-je.

\- Il faut aller dans l'église. »

Mycroft prit la direction des opérations, il disparut, Jimmy sur ses talons. J'étais complètement dépassé, je me dressai lentement et en vacillant je les rejoignis devant la porte de l'église. Elle n'était pas fermée.

Ce que j'y vis fut plus horrible que tout ce que j'avais déjà vu. Le Père Niels était là, dans le choeur de son église. Il était mort. On l'avait attaché à la croix de fer, à la place du Christ de bois et il était mort pendu. J'eus du mal à quitter des yeux cette scène macabre.

« C'est monstrueux ! Il faut les arrêter M. Holmes !

\- Où est Sherlock ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, je pensais le trouver ici.

\- Il vous a dit qu'il voulait se charger des Tziganes ! Peut-être espionne-t-il le camp ? risqua Jimmy.

\- C'est trop loin pour nous ! Sortons d'ici, cette horreur nous empêche de réfléchir posément ! »

Mycroft Holmes nous fit quitter ce lieu de supplice.

« Mais M. Holmes, le sacrifice humain a été accompli ! Peut-être vont-ils relâcher Juliane ? »

Un espoir immense, insensé, gonfla mon cœur mais il fut de courte durée.

« Non docteur Watson, il n'y a pas eu de cérémonie, aucun encens n'a été brûlé, aucun cierge n'a été allumé. Je pense qu'il faut rentrer à « _My Croft_ » ! C'est dans cette fameuse chapelle secrète que la cérémonie doit se dérouler !

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ?

\- C'est un lieu consacré, caché, donc idéal pour une secte satanique. En route, dépêchons-nous ou nous arriverons trop tard ! »

Les chevaux ne purent soutenir longtemps le galop que nous leur imposâmes. Minuit allait bientôt sonner lorsque nous descendîmes devant la porte du manoir. Je sautai du véhicule et nous approchâmes de la porte pour l'ouvrir violemment.

Le tapage que nous fîmes réveilla les majordomes. Peu à peu, ils s'approchèrent et nous observèrent avec stupeur. Nous grimpâmes à l'étage. Nous étions arrivés sur les dernières marches de l'escalier lorsque l'inspecteur Mac Frey apparut, menaçant.

« Vous n'entrerez pas ! »

Je vis arriver Sherringford Holmes en bas de l'escalier, il était en robe de chambre, le visage blême, effrayé.

« Mais que se passe-t-il ? Que fais-tu Mycroft ? »

Mycroft se retourna vers son frère nonchalamment.

« Père est mêlé à une secte satanique !

\- Qu…quoi ? Que dis-tu ? bafouilla Sherringford. »

J'en avais assez de ces palabres, le temps nous était compté. Je saisis mon revolver et le pointai sur l'inspecteur.

« Vous allez nous laisser entrer !

\- Mon Dieu, docteur Watson, s'écria Sherringford. Vous êtes devenu fou !

\- Il en est hors de question !

\- Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer, hurlai-je pour le prévenir. »

Un instant, nos yeux ne se quittèrent pas, un éclair brilla dans ceux de Mac Frey lorsqu'il sortit à son tour son arme de service. Il me tint en joue quelques instants.

« Reculez docteur !

\- Jamais ! »

Je repris la montée de l'escalier, marche après marche, me rapprochant du danger. Un seul nom résonnait dans ma tête, Juliane ! Mac Frey me hurla d'arrêter et fit feu. Je me jetai à terre et tirai à mon tour. Je réussis à le blesser à la poitrine. Il s'écroula sur le sol.

Je ne perdis pas de temps et grimpai jusqu'à la chambre de Sigel Holmes.

« Attendez docteur ! »

Ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de m'engouffrer dans la pièce sombre.

Je me trouvais dans l'obscurité, je ne voyais rien sauf, visible sur le fond de la pièce, une porte ouverte dans le mur. Elle était couverte de boiserie. Une lumière diffuse en sortait, je me précipitai sans réfléchir. Un escalier commençait, très étroit, je descendis la volée de marche, inconscient du bruit que je pouvais faire. J'arrivai dans une salle souterraine assez vaste. Une odeur d'encens brûlé me prit à la gorge. Le sol était dallé grossièrement, de grosses colonnes de pierre supportaient le plafond assez bas. Des bancs étaient disposés régulièrement. Sur les murs ne se voyait aucune décoration. Devant moi une croix de fer forgée était accrochée au mur, à l'envers. Devant elle se trouvait un autel de pierre sur lequel un drap noir était disposé, il recouvrait une forme assez étrange que je n'arrivais pas à définir. Une série de livres ?

Mais tous ces détails ne m'apparurent qu'après, ce que je vis immédiatement c'était l'assemblée de personnes, vêtues de longues tuniques noires, un capuchon sur la tête, debout, devant moi. Dieu merci tous les visages étaient tournés vers l'autel. Elles regardaient un homme qui leur tournait le dos. Il portait une étole violette sur son habit noir, sans doute le prêtre maudit. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore remarqué car ils étaient pris par la prière, ils psalmodiaient des mots que je ne comprenais pas. Une langue inconnue ? Non, je saisis qu'ils inversaient les lettres, ils récitaient le _Notre Père_ à l'envers.

Soudain le prêtre se retourna, je me glissai dans l'ombre.

« Mes frères, nous nous sommes réunis à cette heure fatidique pour célébrer notre Noir Seigneur comme il se doit ! Ce soir est un grand soir ! »

Il se tut laissant passer un temps.

« Nous prions pour Satan. Que vienne le serpent, l'Antéchrist et la fin de ce monde ! O grand Belzébuth, prends pitié de nous, tes serviteurs, et accorde-nous ta grâce ! »

Il se mit à déclamer en latin, les bras écartés, les yeux révulsés. J'entendis du bruit en haut de l'escalier, mes compagnons devaient me rejoindre. Personne d'autre ne sembla le percevoir, tellement ils étaient captivés par l'office. Tout à coup, le prêtre se tut, joignant ses mains devant lui.

« Pour te prouver notre amour de toi, voici ce soir un sacrifice à ta juste valeur, une âme pure que nous t'immolons. »

Le prêtre, d'un geste ample, retira le drap noir de l'autel, je reconnus immédiatement Juliane. Elle était attachée à l'autel, jambes écartées, complètement nue. Elle portait un bâillon qui l'empêchait de parler. Mais elle secouait violemment sa tête en tous sens. Le prêtre posa une main sur son ventre. J'étouffai un cri lorsque je le vis exhiber un couteau qu'il avait sorti de son manteau.

« Voici notre offrande pour toi Noir Seigneur ! »

Il leva le poignard en l'air, s'apprêtant à frapper.

« NON ! hurlai-je. »

Un instant le temps sembla s'arrêter. Sans réfléchir, je courus au milieu de l'assemblée stupéfaite, me dirigeant vers l'autel.

« C'est un hérétique ! Tuez-le, cria une voix de femme proche de moi. »

Je saisis mon arme, tirai sur le prêtre et le touchai à la poitrine, il recula sous le choc. Il retira sa cagoule pour aspirer un peu plus d'air, je reconnus Ramon, puis il s'écroula sur le sol dallé. Tout ceci n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. L'assemblée de fidèles se retourna contre moi, ils s'étaient remis de leur surprise et étaient prêts à agir. J'étais en mauvaise posture. J'aperçus mes compagnons apparaître au fond de la salle. Mycroft et Sherringford. Ils semblaient stupéfaits et ne savaient comment réagir.

Mais l'action s'accélérait. J'étais bloqué contre l'autel, plusieurs personnes s'approchaient de moi pour me saisir. Je fis feu plusieurs fois en touchant quelques-uns. Bientôt je n'eus plus de balles, j'allais être submergé. Certains tenaient de solides bâtons de bois dans la main. L'un d'eux leva le sien, prêt à frapper.

« Attention Watson, hurla une voix dans l'assemblée. »

Un être encapuchonné de noir sortit un revolver et abattit l'homme le plus proche. Il se plaça à mes côtés et retira sa cagoule. C'était Sherlock Holmes. Mon ami tira plusieurs fois dans la foule, m'entraînant vers la sortie. Ses frères étaient dans la salle, jouant des poings pour nous rejoindre. Aucun n'avait d'arme.

Mais les fidèles étaient comme fous, je reçus un coup violent dans les côtes qui me fit vaciller. Je me jetai contre le mur, prêt à faire face. Ils étaient cinq autour de moi, le regard mauvais. Je n'étais pas de taille à lutter et encaissai coup sur coup. Je vis Holmes qui se retrouva bientôt coincé contre une colonne. Il avait perdu son arme. Il essaya de résister aussi mais son bras blessé ne lui permettait pas de se défendre avec vigueur.

« Lestrade ! Pour l'amour du Ciel ! Venez vite ! hurla mon ami. »

Holmes se retrouva le visage en sang, je n'étais pas en meilleur état lorsque des tirs de revolver résonnèrent dans la chapelle souterraine. De nombreuses personnes tombèrent, mortes, abattues. Au comble de la surprise, je me redressai et vis apparaître le petit inspecteur de Scotland Yard dans la chapelle. Il venait d'un couloir étroit, placé derrière une colonne, que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. J'en aurai pleuré de joie. Il était entouré d'une dizaine de policiers armés de revolvers. Les fidèles étaient affolés mais après plusieurs blessés et tués, le calme revint enfin.

Je m'approchai de l'autel. Juliane était vivante, elle roulait des yeux exorbités, emplis d'une terreur sans nom. Je la détachai immédiatement et lui tendis le drap noir pour s'envelopper. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler, elle était trop choquée. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras pour la réconforter mais elle s'écarta vivement de moi, les yeux paniqués.

Gêné par sa réaction, je me tournai vers la salle et regardai Lestrade s'entretenir avec Sherlock Holmes près duquel se tenaient ses frères.

« Lestrade, m'écriai-je. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez là ?

\- Holmes m'a contacté hier, il m'a demandé de venir armé et prêt à toute éventualité. Ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'aimerais qu'on m'explique en détail toute cette histoire. Vous connaissez Sherlock Holmes, il ne dit rien de trop.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de se perdre en discussion, vous en savez assez mon cher Lestrade ! »

Holmes souriait, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, du sang coulait d'une arcade sourcilière.

« Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, reprit-il sérieusement. J'ai une dette envers vous. »

Lestrade ne répondit pas, il avait un petit air de triomphe. Il toisa ses hommes d'un air supérieur et leur ordonna de ne pas quitter la pièce sans son ordre.

J'observai la chapelle dévastée, six personnes gisaient mortes, une bonne dizaine était blessée, les autres étaient à genoux, surveillés par les policiers de Lestrade. On retirait les cagoules une à une. Parmi les morts, je reconnus Tino, Phelipe, Gina. Les membres de la famille de Ramon. Je relevai la tête de ce spectacle malheureux et aperçus le tunnel ouvert dans le mur.

« Par où êtes-vous venu Lestrade ?

\- Mais par le souterrain voyons. Holmes me l'a montré hier, il m'a expliqué mon rôle. »

Je m'approchai de la galerie et y entrai. Elle était étroite, sombre, le sol glissait par endroit. Je fis demi-tour et rejoignis mes amis.

« Où cela débouche-t-il ?

\- Dans une clairière, mon cher Watson. Dans la forêt, non loin du campement de Tziganes. Mais je pensais que vous le saviez mon ami. N'avez-vous pas lu un document qui vous l'apprenait ? »

Sa voix était ironique. Je sortis de ma poche le manuscrit du début du siècle traitant de l'architecture locale, je n'avais pas eu le temps de le rendre à M. Daimley. Je le regardai et aperçus un paragraphe que quelqu'un avait souligné au crayon.

 _« […] dans ce domaine la chapelle de Lord et Lady Whintaker est un chef-d'œuvre, malheureusement elle a été détruite, selon Lord Whintaker. Des témoignages rapportent que le Lord, par peur des persécutions, avait fait construire tout un réseau de souterrains reliant sa chapelle souterraine à son domaine forestier, près du lieu-dit le chemin de la Vierge […]. »_

« Dire que je l'avais dans la poche durant tout ce temps…

\- M. Daimley ne sera pas content quand il verra que j'ai écrit sur son manuscrit. »

Holmes poussa un petit rire nerveux et se dirigea vers l'escalier de sortie. Je saisis Juliane par le bras, elle était toujours prostrée et l'entraînai vers la surface.

Devant l'escalier, Mac Frey gisait, il souffrait terriblement. A ses côtés se trouvait Sigel Holmes qui lui tenait la main. Lorsque l'inspecteur m'aperçut, un pâle sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« Vous nous avez caché…vos talents de tireur…docteur. »

Son sourire se mua en grimace de souffrance.

« Ne parlez pas mon ami, murmura M. Holmes.

\- J'ai fait mon possible pour vous, Sigel… Mon possible… »

Je me précipitai à son secours et l'examinai, mais je ne lui donnais pas longtemps à vivre. J'étais en effet un bon tireur, la guerre d'Afghanistan m'avait donné d'excellents réflexes et une visée parfaite. J'avais donc frappé juste et atteint un point sensible, certainement un poumon perforé vu la respiration sifflante de l'inspecteur. J'étais horrifié par les conséquences de mon geste. Mac Frey allait mourir. Déjà ses yeux devenaient vitreux.

« Je vous aimais…tellement…Sigel…comme un frère…

\- Ne parlez pas inspecteur, m'écriai-je.

\- J'ai pourtant…des choses à dire… Des choses... »

Un filet de sang coula le long de ses lèvres et il s'étouffa. C'était fini. Sigel Holmes resta à genoux près de Mac Frey. Je me redressai et contemplai le père de mon ami, incapable de parler, de m'excuser.

« Oui, il y a des choses à dire ! Beaucoup de choses à dire, répéta Sigel d'une voix ferme. »

Il se redressa et nous foudroya tous du regard. Ses fils, Juliane, l'inspecteur Lestrade, Jimmy, les serviteurs, moi-même.

« Il est temps messieurs, allons dans le salon. »

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions tous rassemblés dans la salle de séjour, l'aube se levait.

 **Sixième Jour**

C'était l'aurore. Je me tenais debout devant la fenêtre du salon. Je m'emplissais les yeux du spectacle des lumières vaporeuses de l'aube s'étendant lentement dans le parc, chassant peu à peu les ombres de la nuit. Cette nuit qui avait été si éprouvante, horrible, fantastique, une nuit dont j'avais cru ne pas me sortir vivant.

Nous étions tous réunis. Estelle venait d'apporter du thé, des gâteaux mais nous préférions nous gaver de whisky, cognac et autres remontants.

J'avais couché Juliane dans une chambre, elle était sous sédatif, une servante à son chevet. J'étais soulagé de la savoir en vie, presque indifférent à ce qui se déroulait maintenant, je ne songeais qu'à elle.

« Alors M. Holmes, pourriez-vous nous expliquer toute l'histoire ? demanda la petite voix haut perchée de Lestrade. »

Je sursautai et me retournai pour observer Sigel Holmes. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes puis entreprit de raconter les faits.

« Cela fait six mois que j'ai rencontré une jeune femme dont je suis tombé amoureux. A mon âge, cela semble exceptionnel mais c'est ainsi. Je décidai de la voir tous les jours et partai faire des promenades à cheval dans ce but. Lorsque j'avais des crises de goutte, Jimmy m'accompagnait et je ne pouvais pas aller la voir. »

Un silence retomba, Sigel Holmes cherchait ses mots.

« Il y a quatre mois, je me mis à commettre des horreurs, je suis devenu fou. J'ai eu peur qu'un jour Gina ne m'abandonne pour un autre homme, plus jeune. J'ai commencé à faire dire des messes noires avec l'aide de Ramon. C'était un prêtre défroqué italien. Je voulais conserver l'amour de Gina, j'ai donc décidé de faire appel au Diable pour me protéger de toute infidélité de sa part. Ramon me ramena très vite des adeptes. Mais nous avions besoin d'un site adéquat, alors j'ai restauré la vieille chapelle catholique cachée sous la maison. Nous avons commencé à organiser des offices les jours de sabbat suivant le cycle lunaire. Les adeptes venaient dans ma demeure à des dates bien précises, ils passaient par le souterrain. »

Sigel Holmes aspira un peu d'air avant de reprendre.

« Seulement j'avais sous-estimé l'inspecteur Mac Frey, il découvrit la vérité. Comme il était mon ami, il accepta de me protéger. Mais un jour, j'en eus assez, je voulais tout arrêter. J'ai donc décidé de me suicider en pleine forêt. Je me suis lamentablement raté. Vous m'avez retrouvé et soigné, j'aurais préféré que cela ne soit jamais arrivé.

\- Et ce soir ? lança Lestrade.

\- Ce soir avait lieu une importante cérémonie, il fallait fêter la Belteine. Je suis resté caché dans ma chambre pour guetter l'arrivée de quiconque et pouvoir prévenir mes amis. »

Un instant sa voix se brisa, il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

« J'ai entendu l'altercation entre le docteur Watson et Mac Frey. J'allais intervenir mais lorsque les coups de feu ont retenti, j'ai compris qu'il était trop tard. J'ai laissé le docteur passer et trouver l'escalier. Je me suis précipité auprès de Mac Frey, il était mourant. J'imagine d'ailleurs que tous sont morts, Ramon, Tino, Phelipe… Gina… »

Il prononça ce prénom avec un accent qui me brisa le cœur. Il se ressaisit très vite.

« Voilà, je n'ai rien à ajouter. Vous pouvez m'arrêter et m'inculper pour meurtre avec préméditation. Ce soir aurait dû avoir lieu un sacrifice humain. »

Lestrade se leva et s'apprêta à s'emparer de Sigel Holmes quand une voix sèche l'en empêcha.

« Mensonges, hurla Sherlock Holmes. »

Il s'était assis au piano et ses doigts glissaient sur les touches sans les enfoncer, comme s'il jouait une mélodie silencieuse.

« Cela fait un an que vous êtes surveillé père. On a placé près de vous cette petite servante Nancy Whyte, une adepte du satanisme bien avant l'arrivée des Tziganes. Ensuite cette entrevue entre vous et la si douce Gina n'a été qu'un coup monté. Une belle enfant au regard charmeur qui se trouve dans la peine, elle devait vous charmer, elle a réussi. C'était un piège !

\- Mais pourquoi avoir choisi notre père Sherlock ? demanda Sherringford.

\- La chapelle secrète mon cher frère, si intéressante pour une secte satanique, répondit Mycroft.

\- Elle m'aimait ! rétorqua sèchement Sigel Holmes. Quant à Nancy, c'était une brave fille.

\- N'était-elle pas un peu curieuse, non ? A fouiner partout et à vous observer à la dérobée.

\- Je n'ai rien à ajouter, rugit le père de Holmes. »

Sherlock Holmes reprit la parole, il croisa les doigts et entreprit d'expliquer cette ténébreuse affaire.

« Il y a quatre mois, la secte satanique en a eu assez de mutiler des cadavres de vache dans la nature comme offrande à leur Noir Seigneur. Ils voulaient un vrai lieu de culte. Certains des adeptes étaient hauts placés et voulaient se sentir à l'abri dans un endroit caché. J'ai reconnu Lord Morestrack parmi les victimes. Ramon a donc voulu que l'affaire se concrétise enfin. Grâce à Nancy, il savait que vous étiez amoureux fou de Gina et que vous ne pouviez plus vous passer d'elle. Ramon a donc monté un plan machiavélique, un chantage odieux. Il vous a forcé à accepter que votre maison soit le lieu de messes noires, en échange de quoi vous pouviez continuer à fréquenter Gina. Trop faible pour renoncer à cette femme, vous avez accepté. »

Soudain Sigel Holmes baissa la tête, brisé, il restait muet sous les assertions de son fils.

« Seulement il se passa quelque chose que personne ne pouvait prévoir, même parmi la secte satanique, continua Holmes impitoyable. Les deux frères de Gina, Tino et Phelipe, étaient aveuglés par la soif de richesse. Ils voulaient devenir riches. Gina était leur complice, cette vie pauvre et misérable ne lui suffisait plus. Tous trois ont donc conçu une entreprise sans en avertir leur père. Ils se sont mis à voler des chevaux et vous ont chargé, par l'intermédiaire de leur sœur, de fournir le certificat d'origine. Vous vous êtes encore plié à leurs exigences. Ainsi ils ont pu vendre des bêtes volées dans d'autres régions sans crainte d'être inquiétés par la police. »

Sherlock Holmes regarda son père en face, sans ciller.

« L'amour vous a laissé commettre des choses terribles, père !

\- Pourquoi Gina se déguisait-elle en fantôme pour rencontrer votre père ? demandai-je. Il aurait été plus simple pour elle de passer par le souterrain.

\- Et risquer de rencontrer Ramon dans la chapelle ? Non il fallait que tout reste secret. Les gens de la région sont superstitieux, ils en firent vite une légende.

\- Continuez Holmes, s'écria Lestrade.

\- L'inspecteur Mac Frey découvrit très vite comment se déroulaient les vols mais il ne put croire à ses déductions. Il vint souvent vous rencontrer, père, et comprit ce qu'il se passait. Je suis sûr qu'il vous a même proposé de vous débarrasser de ces adeptes du satanisme. Malheureusement vous aimiez trop Gina pour vous en séparer.

\- Elle est…était enceinte de moi… murmura Sigel Holmes. Elle me l'avait dit. Je voulais l'épouser, la sortir de ce monde de folie où elle était plongée… Je lui donnais beaucoup d'argent tous les mois, j'espérais qu'elle accepterait de me rejoindre. Elle a toujours refusé de m'écouter.

\- Tout a changé ce fameux jour de rendez-vous, ce 26 avril dernier, commença Holmes. »

Soudain ce fut Sigel Holmes qui continua l'histoire, d'une voix qui semblait lointaine.

« J'avais reçu un message de Gina. Je devais la rejoindre à l'étang de Grinton. Dans sa missive, elle m'avouait qu'elle avait réfléchi et était d'accord pour m'épouser. J'en étais heureux. J'y suis allé sans me méfier. Gina était avec son père Ramon. Ils m'attendaient. Elle m'expliqua qu'elle accepterait de m'épouser mais qu'il fallait que je fasse une dernière chose pour elle. J'étais prêt à tout mais pas à ce qu'elle me proposa. Elle m'expliqua qu'il était primordial qu'un sacrifice humain ait lieu dans la chapelle secrète pour célébrer leur démon lors de la fête de Belteine pour rendre ce lieu vraiment spirituel. Elle voulait que je donne mon accord et que je ne m'y oppose pas. Elle termina son discours par un ultimatum, je devais accepter ou la perdre à jamais. »

Sigel Holmes reprit son souffle avant d'enchaîner.

« J'ai refusé. Il était hors de question qu'un meurtre ait lieu chez moi. J'ai enfin compris ce qu'on attendait de moi. Ramon sortit une arme pour appuyer les paroles de sa fille et me forcer à accepter leur odieux chantage. Personnellement j'ai toujours un revolver sur moi, j'ai connu la guerre et c'est une habitude qui m'est toujours restée. Je le saisis et visai Ramon. Je voulais mettre fin à leurs agissements et priai Gina de m'accompagner chez l'inspecteur Mac Frey pour tout avouer. Elle refusa. Son père appuya sur la gâchette, je l'imitai, nous fîmes feu presque simultanément. Je reçus une balle en pleine poitrine mais Ramon était toujours en vie. Ils se sont enfuis, m'abandonnant mourant. J'eus encore la force de remonter sur mon cheval puis je m'en suis allé. Ensuite, je perdis connaissance.

\- Et après ? demanda Sherlock Holmes.

\- Ce fut ton arrivée qui bouleversa les plans de mes adversaires, ils avaient trouvé un nouveau chantage à me faire. On me proposa ta vie contre celle d'un inconnu sacrifié. Ils ne pouvaient venir dans la chapelle sans être certains que je resterai docile. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux.

\- Gina est venu vous proposer ce nouveau compromis cette nuit où vous étiez resté sans garde-malade, n'est-ce pas père ? Elle s'était déguisée encore en fantôme. Sans doute pour prévenir Nancy qui devait guetter son arrivée de la fenêtre de sa chambre…

\- Oui. J'ai refusé, j'abhorrais l'idée du meurtre. Mais Gina est revenue le lendemain, elle fut plus ferme, ses frères étaient prêts à tout. Tu avais rencontré les Tziganes, parlé avec Ramon, posant des questions étranges sur leurs coutumes religieuses, leurs habitudes… Tu devais être supprimé ! J'eus peur pour toi. Le lendemain, j'essayai de te faire partir de force, il fallait que tu quittes cette maison.

\- Mais je suis resté !

\- Cette nuit-là, Gina est revenue pour me l'apprendre. C'est elle qui a tué Nancy.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je. C'était sa complice !

\- Nancy a été touchée par la situation de mon fils, elle l'aimait beaucoup. Elle a refusé qu'on l'assassine sans raison religieuse. Satan, selon elle, n'aurait pas accepté un tel meurtre. La conversation entre elle et Gina dégénéra. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, à ma grande horreur, Gina n'hésita pas à la tuer.

\- Nancy est morte dans ta chambre ?

\- Oui. Ensuite Gina a replacé son corps devant ma porte. Sa détermination me fit accepter l'inacceptable. La Betleine pouvait avoir lieu chez moi, je ne m'y opposais pas, pourvu que tu restes en vie. Seulement je ne savais pas qu'ils en avaient déjà décidé autrement. J'ai appris ta mort Sherlock quelques heures plus tard. J'étais désespéré, je me suis cloîtré dans ma chambre. J'attendais Gina.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait appel à la police ? s'enquit Lestrade.

\- Je voulais me venger de Ramon et de son odieuse famille ! J'ai attendu jusqu'au soir, ne descendant que pour me restaurer. Je savais que mes fils s'inquiétaient de moi et je ne voulais surtout pas que l'idée de me donner une garde-malade pour la nuit ne leur vienne à l'esprit. J'ai préféré agir comme si de rien n'était.

\- Vous auriez dû nous prévenir, jeta Sherringford.

\- Puis la deuxième servante a été assassinée… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais je suis sûre qu'il s'agit de Gina.

\- Cette femme était un démon ! hurlai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas l'œuvre de Gina, mais celle d'un homme père, expliqua posément Mycroft Holmes. J'ai observé le cadavre de Judith, on voit clairement de grosses traces bleues autour du cou, des doigts forts, aux bouts carrés. Peut-être Ramon…

\- Le frère de Gina, rectifia Holmes. Tino a quitté le campement un moment, son père l'a envoyé faire une course. J'ai hésité à le suivre, j'espionnais le camp et ne souhaitais pas quitter ma surveillance. Je le regrette maintenant.

\- Il était revenu récupérer la Bible de Gina, continua Mycroft Homes. Ramon savait que c'était Nancy qui la possédait, il voulait la reprendre de peur que nous ne la découvrions. Après la mort de la petite Nancy, c'était le seul indice qui les rattachait au manoir. C'est arrivé durant le repas, au moment où il n'y avait plus personne aux étages. Tino fouillait les chambres à la recherche de la Bible lorsqu'il fut surpris par Judith. Il l'a étranglée sans pitié et s'est enfui. Vous êtes arrivé quelques minutes après son départ, docteur Watson, vous auriez pu le croiser !

\- Mon Dieu, murmurai-je.

\- Ensuite le docteur Watson a bien mené son enquête, sourit Mycroft. Il a découvert les vols de chevaux, comprit comment cela se déroulait. Il est allé dans la chambre de Nancy, a trouvé la Bible de Gina. Il connaissait la fête du Betleine et la chapelle secrète. »

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur moi. J'étais horriblement gêné.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai tué l'inspecteur Mac Frey. Je suis désolé. »

Je baissai la tête, incapable de continuer. Mycroft Holmes murmura d'une voix lointaine.

« C'était lui ou vous, docteur Watson. C'est un geste malheureux mais vous n'en êtes pas entièrement responsable. »

Je levai les yeux de mes chaussures et observai le frère de mon ami. Mycroft était assis, calme, imposant, un verre de cognac dans la main.

« Continuez Watson, m'encouragea Holmes doucement.

\- Je savais que c'étaient les Tziganes qui nous avaient attaqués, repris-je. J'ai donc cherché à le prouver. J'ai rencontré Maxwell Weston, visité la bibliothèque, discuté avec les marchands de chevaux. Mais je me faisais une mauvaise idée de toute cette affaire.

\- Pas mauvaise Watson, je dirais incomplète ! »

Sherlock Holmes me souriait gentiment.

« Lorsque je compris l'horrible chose qui se tramait, nous sommes allés vous prévenir Holmes. Je croyais que vous étiez chez le Père Niels. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, vous étiez déjà parti. Le Père Niels a été assassiné.

\- Je le pensais bien…murmura tristement le détective. »

Son sourire disparut.

« Ils avaient enlevée Juliane, m'écriai-je.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils la choisissent. Ils ont dû vous suivre lorsque vous êtes venu me retrouver, Watson. Ils se doutaient bien que je n'étais pas mort et pensaient m'atteindre en tuant celle qui s'était chargée de me sauver la vie. Une vengeance personnelle en quelque sorte. Quand j'ai vu Melle Ressing arriver dans le camp, j'étais impuissant à l'aider.

\- Mycroft Holmes pensait que le sacrifice devait avoir lieu au manoir. Nous sommes donc revenus et...

\- Nous nous sommes retrouvés Watson, compléta Holmes. Moi, caché sous la tunique d'un fidèle et vous, l'arme au poing, prêt à tout. J'ai assommé le propriétaire de mon costume dans le camp des Tziganes. D'ailleurs Lestrade, vous le découvrirez ligoté, bâillonné, caché sous une roulotte. Ne faites pas attention à son œil tuméfié. »

Holmes contempla l'ample robe noire qui le couvrait des pieds à la tête en souriant, avant de reprendre, les yeux fixés sur moi avec une intensité rare.

« Je dois avouer que vous m'avez surpris Watson, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir débarquer durant la cérémonie.

\- Oui, vous m'aviez envoyé enquêter sur les domestiques pour que je parte sur une fausse piste.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas que votre vie soit en danger mon cher compagnon.

\- Pourtant elle le fut. J'ai bien cru mourir lorsque tous ces gens m'ont aperçu.

\- J'étais tellement surpris moi-même de vous voir Watson que j'ai mis du temps à réagir avant de vous prêter main forte. Comment va Melle Ressing ?

\- Aucune blessure mais elle a été traumatisée par les événements.

\- On le serait à moins. Bien sûr, j'avais pris la peine de contacter Lestrade pour lui demander de me donner son concours. Ce qu'il a accepté aussitôt. Je m'attendais à plusieurs dizaines d'adversaires acharnés. Le combat fut rude mais nous avons gagné.

\- Gagné ! Vous avez de ces mots M. Holmes ! grogna Lestrade. Des morts, des chevaux volés, des animaux mutilés. Une belle affaire en vérité ! Qui dois-je arrêter ? Votre père ? Les derniers adeptes de cette horreur ? »

A ces mots, Sigel Holmes releva la tête, il avait perdu toute sa morgue.

« Nous avons interrompu mon père, dit doucement Holmes. Il disait être descendu dîner avec ses fils, et après ?

\- Quand le corps de Judith a été découvert, j'ai continué à me taire. Ma vengeance allait être plus terrible. Après le dîner, la cérémonie commença dans la nuit, Gina vint m'en avertir. J'attendis quelques minutes et je m'apprêtais à descendre les rejoindre, un revolver à la main.

\- Que vouliez-vous faire tout seul contre cette assemblée ?

\- Mourir dignement, Sherlock. Ils t'avaient tué, avaient massacré mes serviteurs, je voulais m'expliquer, me venger et mourir. Je suis un excellent tireur, Ramon n'en serait pas sorti vivant !

\- Voilà un acte plein de bravoure M. Holmes ! s'écria Lestrade.

\- Seulement j'ai entendu le docteur Watson et Mac Frey se disputer violemment. Je connaissais Mac Frey, il m'a toujours considéré comme son frère. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour moi, même son honneur de policier, même sa vie s'il le fallait. Je décidai de me porter à son aide. Lorsque je compris qu'il était trop tard, je ne pus me résoudre à bouger. J'ai laissé le docteur Watson passer sans réagir, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de parler. Je suis sorti ensuite pour porter secours à mon ami. Bien trop tard. Enfin, quand tout fut terminé, je décidai de tout placer sous ma responsabilité. C'est ma faute si tout est arrivé !

\- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord père, rétorqua Sherlock Holmes. Un jour lointain, je me suis vu insulter une mère par amour déçu et pourtant Dieu sait à quel point je l'aimais. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne s'en remettrait pas, et c'est ce qui est arrivé. »

Un silence pesant suivit les dernières paroles de mon compagnon.

Une heure passa dans le calme, chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Lestrade faisait les cent pas nerveusement au milieu de la pièce. Sherlock Holmes pianotait doucement les touches, c'étaient les premières mesures d'une valse de Chopin.

« Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que je fais moi ?

\- Ce que votre conscience vous ordonne mon cher, répondit Sigel Holmes.

\- Pensez-vous que mon père soit coupable Lestrade ? demanda doucement Sherlock Holmes.

\- Oui, M. Holmes, il est coupable car il a permis à une secte abominable d'agir à sa guise, il a laissé des voleurs de chevaux impunis, il a gardé le silence sur toutes ces horreurs ! Mais…

\- Mais ?

\- Il est innocent car il avait des circonstances atténuantes, il était amoureux.

\- Avez-vous déjà connu l'amour Lestrade ? m'enquis-je, très surpris.

\- Je suis un homme comme les autres, rétorqua sèchement le petit inspecteur à la mine chafouine. »

Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Lestrade amoureux aux pieds d'une jeune demoiselle.

« Vous en connaissez donc les effets, lui lançai-je en souriant.

\- Oui !

\- Eh oui tout vient de là, murmura le détective de Baker Street. L'amour est une terrible chose, inspecteur, on lui obéit, on devient son esclave, on ne peut plus lui échapper. C'est une drogue, une cocaïne.

\- Seulement il y a la loi M. Holmes ! Votre père est coupable au regard de la loi, il ne peut pas rester libre ! Je me dois de l'arrêter ! C'est ma conscience qui me le dicte. S'il est aussi innocent que nous le pensons, il ne risquera rien.

\- Alors agissez selon votre conscience inspecteur ! »

M. Sigel Holmes tendit les poignets à Lestrade. Celui-ci était ennuyé mais il obéit.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard pour emporter les adeptes de la secte, les blessés et les cadavres. Finalement il ne resta bientôt plus que Sigel Holmes dans la pièce, des menottes aux poignets. Lestrade s'apprêtait à l'embarquer à son tour. M. Holmes observait son fils.

« Sherlock, tu aurais fait la fierté de ta mère !

\- Après avoir fait arrêter mon père ! Non, je ne crois pas. »

Holmes poussa un petit rire nerveux.

« Elle t'aimait beaucoup tu sais et…

\- Je vais rentrer à Londres, le coupa Holmes. Au revoir père, je vais me charger de vous faire sortir de prison avant le procès. J'ai des relations haut placées à Newcastle et à York.

\- Très bien mon fils, au revoir. »

Ils se serrèrent la main et Lestrade accompagna Sigel Holmes jusqu'au fourgon de police.

Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées. Je m'étais recouché et avais dormi, vaincu par la fatigue. Lorsque je m'éveillai, il y avait un soleil éclatant dans le parc. Une vraie journée de printemps ! Je me dépêchai de retourner dans le salon. Nos malles étaient déjà déposées dans l'entrée. Holmes s'entretenait avec ses frères. M. Robert se tenait dans un coin, presque invisible.

« Ah Watson, vous voilà enfin. Nous allons avoir le plaisir de faire le voyage de retour en compagnie de mon frère Mycroft.

\- Si jamais tu veux revenir à « _My Croft_ », mon frère, cette maison est la tienne, dit lentement Sherringford. »

Un instant leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, Holmes baissa les siens en souriant.

« Merci Sherringford mais je me plais dans mon petit 221 b de Baker Street. Vous êtes prêt Watson ?

\- Mais… Et Juliane ? »

Sherringford se frappa le front.

« J'allais oublier docteur ! Melle Ressing est partie dès son réveil, elle m'a laissé ceci pour vous. »

Il me tendit une enveloppe à mon nom.

« Partie ? Comment ça partie ?

\- Je crois qu'elle devait rentrer à Londres.

\- Peut-être vous attend-elle là-bas, murmura Sherlock Holmes. »

Un petit quelque chose dans sa voix me fit douter de cette idée.

Dans le parc, j'aperçus Estelle, elle se tenait près de la voiture. Jimmy était assis sur le siège du cocher, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

La gouvernante s'approcha de nous et saisit Holmes par les côtés, il était bien plus grand qu'elle. Elle leva la tête et le fixa de ses exceptionnels yeux violets.

« Enfin, je peux t'approcher. Tu n'as même pas pris la peine de venir me voir. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé tu sais. Juste grandis. Reviendras-tu ?

\- Bien sûr Estelle. »

Mais son ton manquait de conviction, Estelle sourit tristement.

« Tu vas me manquer, sale garnement. »

Holmes lui rendit son sourire, puis nous grimpâmes dans la voiture. La cuisinière nous tendit un panier lourd comme une enclume d'où s'exhalait une odeur de victuailles. Estelle s'expliqua en sanglotant.

« Je suis sûre que tu ne te nourris pas convenablement à Londres Sherlock, tu es maigre comme un clou. »

Holmes se pencha par la portière et déposa un baiser sur son front. Jimmy fit claquer le fouet et nous partîmes pour la gare.

« Dieu seul sait si nous reviendrons Watson !

\- Au moins tu t'es réconcilié avec ton frère, lança Mycroft.

\- Pas certain. Parlons plutôt d'armistice. »

Je brûlais d'envie d'ouvrir la lettre de Juliane mais je voulais être seul, je décidai d'attendre d'être à Londres. J'étais impatient. Pour ne pas me perdre dans mes pensées, je posai des questions sur notre affaire.

« Holmes, il y a quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Quand avez-vous saisis le fond de l'affaire ? »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres fines de mon ami.

« Watson, je vous ai demandé une nuit comment était habillée Nancy White, pourriez-vous me rappeler votre réponse ?

\- Elle portait une robe noire, des chaussons, un pendentif,… Je vous avais rétorqué qu'il n'y avait là rien que de très normal.

\- Avez-vous fait attention au pendentif ?

\- Non, il était en argent je crois… »

Holmes glissa une main dans sa poche et extirpa une petite chaîne brillante au bout de laquelle se balançait une petite croix. Elle était inversée. Un grand sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres.

« Dès ce moment-là, vous saviez ?

\- J'ai compris qu'il y avait une histoire de satanisme dès le lendemain de notre arrivée. J'avais remarqué le petit bijou de la servante affairée à débarrasser la table. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour découvrir le reste. Seulement j'ignorais qui allait être sacrifié et quand, je dus attendre avec impatience le jour où tout devait avoir lieu. »

Le détective joignit ses longs doigts et son regard se fit moqueur.

« Bravo Watson pour la fête de Betleine, personnellement je n'ai pas découvert cette information. Je pensais bien qu'une cérémonie importante devait se dérouler un jour prochain mais je ne savais pas laquelle. D'ailleurs si je l'avais su, cela aurait évité de nombreux morts. »

Le silence retomba sur la conversation.

Après la voiture et les adieux mouillés de Jimmy qui promit de venir nous rendre visite à Londres, nous restâmes dans le train. En fin d'après-midi, nous étions de retour à Baker Street. Mycroft Holmes était rentré chez lui sur un dernier sourire et une invitation à venir le voir au _Diogene's Club_.

Madame Hudson fut heureuse de nous voir de retour, elle se précipita sur nous et bavarda comme une pie avec Holmes. Elle trouva le panier encore à demi rempli de nourriture et nous jeta un regard surpris.

« Des réserves pour le voyage, expliqua Holmes.

\- Et votre père ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Hudson. Tout est réglé, il s'en est sorti. J'aimerais bien une tasse de thé.

\- Mais bien sûr M. Holmes. Installez-vous confortablement docteur Watson. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

\- Vous avez donc quelques minutes pour lire votre lettre Watson ! »

Holmes alla dans sa chambre en emportant sa malle. J'en profitai pour sortir mon enveloppe, la déchirai fébrilement et lus ce qui suit :

 _Mon cher John,_

 _J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, sur vous, sur nous, sur moi. Je ne crois pas qu'il serait bon de continuer à se voir. Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir m'a ouvert les yeux. Jamais je ne pourrai supporter d'être la compagne d'un policier, trop de dangers planent autour de vous. Lorsque je vous attendais chez le Père Niels, j'étais angoissée comme jamais je ne l'avais été, et lorsque je me suis retrouvée vivre cette horreur parmi ces fous, j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais pas le souffrir une vie entière. J'ai eu trop peur pour vous et pour moi, je ne peux pas passer mes jours comme ça. Je préfère ne plus vous revoir. Je suis désolée._

 _Juliane._

Je laissai tomber la lettre à terre et poussai un cri déchirant. Holmes me rejoignit aussitôt, une inquiétude profonde marquait son visage.

« Que se passe-t-il Watson ?

\- Juliane…

\- Elle ne va pas bien ? Elle ne se remet pas de son agression ? »

Je secouai la tête, Holmes m'observait sans comprendre.

« Elle ne veut plus me voir. Elle ne veut pas vivre avec un policier.

\- C'est ce qu'elle vous dit dans sa lettre ?

\- Oui, je suis désespéré Holmes. »

Holmes baissa les yeux et regarda le sol un instant. Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres.

« J'ai connu ça Watson. On s'en remet mon cher ami. Mais cela peut mettre longtemps à guérir. »

Il me laissa seul et retourna dans sa chambre.

 **En guise de conclusion**

Plusieurs semaines se passèrent. Sherlock Holmes avait raison, je me remis de mon désespoir. Jamais je ne revis Juliane, jamais je ne sus ce qu'elle était devenue.

Quant au père de Holmes, il ne connut pas la honte d'un procès. Holmes avait des relations haut placées, certes, mais son frère Mycroft en avait de plus importantes encore. On libéra le père de mon ami mais il fut assigné à ne pas sortir d'Angleterre. Il fut placé sous la responsabilité de Sherringford Holmes pour le restant de ses jours.

La vie à Baker Street reprit son train-train habituel entre la cocaïne et les enquêtes jusqu'au jour où le courrier nous ramena à ce mois d'avril 1883.

Un matin, Sherlock Holmes reçut une lettre de Richmond, elle venait de son père. Assez surpris, il l'ouvrit et la lut d'une traite. Son visage devint livide, ses yeux se voilèrent, il se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Voyons Holmes ! Que se passe-t-il ? Votre père est souffrant ? »

Il ne me répondit pas et disparut dans sa chambre. J'entendis ensuite les accents tristes de son violon retentir dans le silence. Conscient de mon indiscrétion, je ne pus m'empêcher de saisir la lettre et d'en prendre connaissance. Elle était de Fanny Refford, c'était sa dernière lettre écrite avant de mourir.

Mon amour,

Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas supporter d'être séparée de toi. Tes mots, si durs, résonnent encore à mes oreilles. Oui je t'ai trahi. Je n'ai pas osé te prévenir. J'attendais demain pour te parler et nous nous serions enfuis, loin. Ta mère avait tout prévu, elle voulait nous aider.

Elle sait notre amour. Elle sait que nous ne pouvons pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Maintenant tout est fini. Je préfère mourir, mais avant je dois t'avouer une chose terrible. Je suis enceinte de toi. Tu l'ignores encore,, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te le dire. De toute façon c'est trop tard. Tu es parti. Adieu Sherlock, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner un jour.

Fanny

Je reposai la lettre sur la table. J'assistai au dénouement d'un drame vieux de dix ans. Qu'avait besoin Sherlock Holmes de savoir cela ? Un post-scriptum avait été ajouté par une main d'homme.

Mon fils, il m'a semblé qu'il était temps que je te rende ton bien, cette lettre t'était destinée, cela fait dix ans qu'elle devait te revenir. Lis-la et sache que je m'en suis voulu toute ma vie.

Ce fut la fin de l'affaire Holmes, jamais le détective n'en fit mention, jamais je ne lui en parlai. D'un accord tacite ce fut effacé de nos vies. J'en ai rédigé le compte-rendu et l'ai rangé dans ma malle déposée à la banque Cox & Co, à Charing Cross pour que nos descendants apprennent la vérité sur cette affaire tragique où mon compagnon et moi-même fûmes si personnellement et directement concernés…


End file.
